The Event Horizon
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: In which a terribly awkward first encounter transitions into one of the most meaningful relationships they've ever had. RokuNami. AU.
1. what goes up

**Background Information:**

**Twilight City: **One of the world's largest cities composed of two boroughs: New Twilight (the inner ring/modern downtown core) and Twilight Town (the outer ring/charming outskirts).

**Twilight: **A successful lifestyle magazine celebrating the communities of New Twilight and Twilight Town and their local eateries, events, home/fashion trends, and more.

**Tron: **a well-known video game developer originally founded in Radiant Garden.

**Note:** The following AU contains references (but not spoilers) to objects/worlds in Kingdom Hearts III.

* * *

The beginning of the end (or at least the supposed end) began on the night of August 22nd at roughly 6:04PM, when Naminé Sato would come home from work to find her shared apartment unit nearly emptied save for the basic necessities needed to survive.

But of course, Naminé at 5:16PM had no warning of the apocalyptic events to come. As far as she was concerned, life couldn't get any better.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you _so_ much for this opportunity. Yes. Thank you. I will. Orientation at 9 A.M. sharp. Mhm. Thank—oh, I said that already, haha. Just… thank you once again. Okay, yes, thank you, bye!"

After Naminé at 5:17PM ends the call, she stares at her gummiphone in silence for a few moments, allots herself five seconds to fully accept the situation, then lets out a relieved breath that she wasn't even aware of holding.

"That was an awful lot of thank you's on your end," Pence, her co-worker and close friend, points out while cleaning one of his camera lenses.

"I just got a call back from _Twilight_," Naminé says, but the words come out in a shocked whisper.

Pence's eyebrows visibly rise. "You mean… like the successful lifestyle magazine?"

"Like the successful lifestyle magazine," Naminé repeats with a weak nod. "A designer position opened up at their office in New Twilight about a month ago."

"And did you apply for it?" Pence asks excitedly.

"I did," Naminé answers, "and I had my interview last week. I never told anyone in case it didn't go anywhere, but…"

"But?" Pence urges dramatically.

"I got it," Naminé whispers, still shocked by how the words escape her mouth.

"Wow Nams, congratulations!" Pence says as he offers her a supportive pat on the back. "I told you that all those freelance contracts and late nights in the studio were going to pay off eventually! You know as well as I do that having _Twilight _on your resume is going to open so many doors for you."

The artists' cheeks visibly flush a rosy pink as a smile spreads across her face at the sound of opportunity. She'd grown up reading Twilight magazines, always intrigued by their innovative layouts, lively photography, and playfully chic illustrations that celebrated home. Working for them would be nothing short of a dream come true.

As she tucks a few strands of platinum blonde hair behind her ear, Naminé stares out into the two-storey windows of her current studio and breathes in the charming outskirts of Twilight Town. In the distance, New Twilight, the downtown heart of Twilight city, becomes a shimmering mirage that welcomes her with opportunity.

"I'm finally getting my big break in the city," she whispers.

"Not to be a downer, but you know what happens when your career starts going really well," Pence reminds with caution, and Naminé turns to face him with suspicion. "Your personal life is about to go down the drain."

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**one** | what goes up

* * *

_Six months later_

Naminé lays on her living room sofa, paralyzed from head to toe.

On her coffee table lays a partially empty takeout box, an empty glass, two nearly-emptied coffee cups, and one empty bucket of ice cream; however, despite the mess, the remainder of the apartment remains untouched.

It is, however, much emptier than she's accustomed to.

She hears a pair of keys jam into the lock but cannot will herself to grace her guest with even a mere glance. Her eyes may have been fixated onto the TV screen, but her mind is worlds away.

"Still in the same oversized shirt and sweatpants from yesterday I see," says Naminé's guest, and judging by the swift, yet quiet footsteps, it was none other than her neighbour Tifa who lived just next door with her husband (and Naminé's older cousin) Cloud and two adopted children. As her neighbour begins to clean the mess on her coffee table, Naminé attempts to insist that she can take care of it herself but struggles to even lift the blanket off her lap.

"Okay, that's it," Tifa decides when she throws out the last of the candy wrappers. She takes the remote out of the artists' hand without much of a fight and turns the TV off behind her. "Look, I understand that he left with nothing but some stupid note and all, but enough is enough. You've been throwing yourself into your work during the weekdays and torturing yourself over the weekends for far too long. You can't keep going through these motions, Naminé. It's not healthy for you."

"I'll be fine," the artist insists weakly. "Just as long as I get some rest."

"Rest?" Tifa asks incredulously. "You've been resting for six months! You need to get out there again and, you know, socially interact with people. Reconnect with your inner circle."

"I'm socially interacting with you right now," Naminé points out while sheathing herself in her blanket even more.

Tifa merely sighs in defeat. "You're not getting out, are you?" When the artist defiantly shakes her head, Tifa cracks her knuckles and cranes her neck to the side as if she were preparing for another one of her martial arts tournaments. "I figured you'd say that, so I brought reinforcements."

At the word "reinforcements", Naminé hears her front door open once again (she briefly considers how many people she's given a spare key to at this) and hears the familiar _click clack_ of high heels against her hardwood floor. Her girlfriends Selphie and Olette, still clad in their work attire, enter the premises, the former holding her emergency makeup kit from work and the latter holding some article of clothing from the dry cleaners.

"An intervention? Really?" Naminé asks as Selphie sets up her kit on the—now—empty coffee table.

"Well we can't just let you mope here and eat more clichés," Olette explains as she removes Naminé's blanket and clips her hair back into a bun. At this, the artist can't help but notice the engagement ring on Olette's left hand and compares it to her situation. If she had been more careful, would she be in Olette's position? Would he have stayed?

"Is that why he left?" the artist eventually croaks. "Is there something wrong with me? Was I not good enough or something?"

"Of course not," Olette answers immediately. "He's just intimidated by your success. You landed a great job at Twilight. Some men want to be the alpha in the relationship, but he probably felt like you overpowered him in terms of career. It's not you at all, Nams."

"And now it's finally time to start fighting back," Selphie encourages.

"There is no fight," Naminé says, misty-eyed. "I've been lying on my couch feeling twenty pounds heavier than before. He's already won."

"You wrongly assume that this fight is against Riku," Selphie says while priming the artist's face and uttering the very name that made her cringe. "But it's really for you against this pessimistic side of yourself. Riku is no competition here."

"Yeah. No one likes a passive protagonist, Nams!" Olette reminds optimistically.

"So now what?" the artist whimpers. "How do I fight back?"

"In the long run? You keep making good art. Do the very thing that threatened him. Show the world that despite this incident, you can still express your passion," Selphie answers.

"This may be the most enlightening conversation I've ever heard Selphie participate in," Tifa murmurs to Olette who nods in agreement.

"But if you want to start fighting back now," Selphie starts with a sly grin, "then I suggest we all hit up the club and have some random but really hot guy vigorously appreciate your body and fuck the depression out of you."

"And there goes the moment of wisdom," Tifa says as she claps her hands together.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give that a hard pass," Naminé says. Selphie merely crosses her arms and huffs in disappointment.

"It's a pass for me too," Tifa says. "Cloud's got a late delivery tonight and I need to watch the kids."

"Can't you take the kids with you?" Selphie whines.

"Denzel is ten and Marlene is six," Olette reminds, mortified.

"Yeah, hard pass," Tifa repeats as she makes her way to the door. "My job here is done. Let me know how this mess plays out!" When the door shuts behind her, Naminé turns her attention back to her two girlfriends.

"So we actually did find a way to get you off your couch," Olette announces. "One that doesn't involve meaningless sex with a hot guy."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Selphie murmurs as she continues to work on Naminé's makeup.

"Really?" Naminé sniffles in response to Olette. "What is it?"

Olette and Selphie share a mutual nod before sharing the news.

"Well we figured you needed a new distraction," Selphie starts, "so we searched for some freelancing opportunities and submitted your information to a job we think you'd be perfect for!"

"_What?_" Naminé practically screeches.

"We thought that more work on your portfolio couldn't hurt," Olette further reasons, "and these clients are from _Tron_: you know, the famous video game developer? This may just be for an unrelated side project, but those are good contacts to have. It's definitely a project worth considering."

"What are they even looking for?" Naminé questions.

"The posting was just for a designer," Selphie explains, "so probably a wide range of artwork? They specifically said that they would only give details to selected candidates. Sounds like some top secret project or something."

"I think sketchy would be a better term," Naminé mumbles.

"Hey, I wouldn't close the door on this entirely," Olette advises. "You were one of the selected candidates. They were very impressed with your online portfolio."

Naminé's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. "_What_? How did they even get access to that? How did they contact you? How did you even apply?"

"A fake email, a draft of your old resume that you asked us to review, and you haven't changed the password of your portfolio in months," Selphie answers while blowing at her nails nonchalantly.

"But that was just a draft of my resume," Naminé argues. "That wasn't even the real deal."

"And yet they still wanted to meet with you!" Olette exclaims. "Sounds like you got this job in the bag if you ask me."

Naminé buries her face into her hands. "Ugh, I don't know guys. This is all so sudden. I need some time to think about it."

"Well you better decide fast because your interview is tomorrow at 12:15," Selphie announces sheepishly. Naminé only looks at her with her jaw agape.

"Oh come on Nams," Olette encourages. "Try something new and broaden your horizons! Or, at the very least, just do the interview. If you decide that it's not for you, then you can decline. It's not like it's set in stone or anything. It's just another door that you can open if you choose."

The artist hugs her knees and contemplates over what she would do if she rejected the offer. Realistically, there was nothing that her empty apartment could offer her but spite. There were no more frozen or chocolatey clichés lying around in the kitchen, and she was almost certain that she'd absentmindedly watched all the recently added movies available on Webflix. All that was left for her to do was lie on her couch while thoughts of _The Incident _resurfaced and consumed her both physically and mentally.

Perhaps the girls were right to try and break her monotonous (and quite frankly depressing) routine. She'd moved to the city with her friends to tackle it head on, and she'd worked too hard to let opportunities slip right through her fingers. Besides, all she had to do was give this side project a chance. She didn't necessarily have to take it, but perhaps it could be something worth her while.

"Alright," she finally caves. "Let's do it."

"Yay!" Selphie cheers. "I think this calls for a celebration. Onward to the club?"

She only receives cringes in response.

"You have to admit it's a little extreme," Olette sheepishly admits. "Clubbing isn't really our scene."

"Ugh, _fine_," Selphie caves. "But I still think that we should go out. Nams needs some air."

"How about dinner followed by a visit to The Usual Spot?" Olette suggests.

At the mention of their favourite board game café, Selphie nods in approval.

"And you, Naminé? Are you in?" Olette asks. "I guarantee that our intention isn't to have you leave with some random stranger."

"Well—" Selphie starts.

"I guarantee it," Olette insists through gritted teeth.

Naminé only chuckles at their bickering and nods. "I'm in."

* * *

Unlike Naminé Sato, Roxas Akiyama had every intention of bringing home a random stranger almost every Friday night.

Just not tonight.

Tonight at The Usual Spot, he had actual business matters to tend to.

"Red," his best friend (and co-worker) Axel says while skilfully removing a wooden block from his Jenga tower. "Colour-calling" was a little game that they enjoyed playing at the bar when scouting for women, but because Roxas himself is so immersed in an excel sheet on his laptop, he temporarily forgets where is and looks up out of habit only to have his eyes land upon a little six-year-old girl wearing a red dress a few tables over.

"You're disgusting," Roxas says with a disapproving headshake. While The Usual Spot may have been renowned for its industrial design and worldwide selection of coffee, its vast collection of board games also attracted customers of all ages.

Axel merely chortles at his best friend's misery and leans an elbow against the edge of their table. "What? I'm telling you, this café is lowkey the best place to pick up chicks," he continues jokingly. "Little red is killing it in Dusks and Ladders right now. You know being good at board games is a huge turn on for me."

"You know what I find surprising?" Roxas asks while removing his reading glasses. His co-worker merely responds with a shrug. "That in all the years I've known you, you've never been arrested."

"What can I say? I'm a smooth criminal," Axel answers haughtily. "Pink."

Much to Roxas' chagrin, his eyes land on another little girl to their left.

"So are you actually going to do work at some point tonight?" Roxas asks. "Or am I going to put you on my back again?"

"I'll have you know that I contacted a few more designers for the shop today," Axel says defensively.

"And?" Roxas presses. "Any of them any good?"

"I scheduled a few meetings," Axel answers with a nonchalant shrug. After successfully pulling out another wooden block from his tower, the redhead notices Roxas looking at him with skittish eyes.

"Did you actually look at their work or were you just concerned if they were single or not?"

Axel places a hand over his heart, feigning pain. "Roxas, your assumption that I don't take this project seriously wounds me."

"So you didn't look," Roxas concludes. Axel graces him with a sheepish grin that immediately tells him that he's right. "Wow, you are actually hopeless. What about that one with the impressive portfolio? When are they scheduled?"

"Tomorrow at twelve-fifteen," Axel replies. "We're meeting at Raijin for lunch and—whoa!" Without warning, Axel's Jenga tower topples to the ground and litters the floor with wooden blocks.

"See that? This is foreshadowing the imminent mess that is this project," Roxas says as he returns to his excel sheet.

"You say that now, but you know you'll miss all this when you move," Axel reminds while gesturing to his general self.

Roxas effectively stops typing at the mention of his future plans.

"Axel," he warns. "You know that's not until we're done sorting everything out for this."

"I know, I know," the redhead recites as he has many times before. "I'm just saying it's customary to be upset when your best friend is moving a five-hour flight awa—_whoa_."

"What is it?" Roxas asks.

"White," Axel responds.

Roxas groans and begins to rub his temples in annoyance. "Axel, if you're going to point out _one more_ little girl—"

"No, seriously," Axel interrupts. "White."

With a reluctant sigh, Roxas looks up from his laptop once more and follows Axel's line of sight to the line-up at the counter. He is pleasantly surprised to find that 1) the girl in the white dress certainly isn't a little girl and 2) she is uniquely pretty. Even in the simplest getup she manages to keep his attention. From what he can see beneath a short and stylish denim jacket, she works her white sundress very well. Her blonde hair cascades down only one of her shoulders, leaving the other bare to expose her neck and a profile view of her face, which is rather fresh-faced and natural looking.

"Wow, at least close your mouth," he hears Axel say upon returning to the real world.

"I think I'm gonna grab another iced coffee," Roxas says as he leaves their table without another word. He doesn't see it, but he knows Axel is already cackling behind him.

As Roxas stands in line behind the girl in the white dress, he begins to formulate his tactic to lure her to him. She didn't seem like the type to appreciate a straightforward approach—she would take some time to warm up to the idea of going home with him.

Roxas mentally scrolls through his options and decides to start a conversation based on whatever the girl in the white dress decides to get, but just when the barista asks for her order, a gruff young man sporting a black beanie comes out of nowhere and leans against the counter next to her. Judging by the girl's expression, she doesn't look pleased about the proximity.

"Hey babe," beanie guy greets. "I'll have an order of you tonight."

Roxas resists the urge to burst out laughing. The girl's expression (as well as the barista's) screams mortification and disgust.

"I'm sorry, is that meant to impress me?" she asks. Roxas observes that beanie guy looks very confused, as if that line was supposed to work and sweep her off her feet.

"Um," he begins. He then clears his throat to mask his embarrassment. "It usually does."

"And where exactly would this have gone had your demeaning line actually worked?" Naminé asks in a manner that teeters between curiosity and knowing. She may not have known much about modern hookup culture, but she knew enough to know a line when she heard one. She and the girls had heard their fair share back in university, and Selphie often blurred the lines between appropriate and too much information during her storytelling.

"Um… back to my apartment?" Beanie Hat tentatively replies.

"Back to your apartment where you'll try to offer me cheap alcoholic drinks, sloppy makeout sessions, and a mediocre sexual experience that our future selves will probably forget the following morning as a result of pretending to be 'too drunk' the night prior?" she then asks while physically re-enacting air quotes around the latter.

"Uh…" Beanie Hat grumbles. Naminé's ears perk upward when another voice takes over her hypothetical story.

"Then suffer through a morning of drinking bland coffee, little to no hospitality, and empty promises about texting her back after not-so-subtly kicking her out of said apartment?" Roxas continues.

While the barista actively has to cover their mouth to suppress a laugh, Naminé observes that Beanie Hat looks as if he's about to combust from discomfort.

"Yeah, I think she's good bud," Roxas says while offering the poor guy a supportive clap on the back. When Beanie Hat scurries off without another word, clearly defeated, the young barista releases the laugh they'd been withholding.

"I think that one deserves a drink, don't you think?" Roxas suggests. He had to admit that he'd never tried this good guy angle before, but maybe, just maybe, it could work.

"Um," Naminé starts timidly. She averts her eyes ever so slightly to find Selphie and Olette sending her the thumbs up gesture from the corner of her eye, and she couldn't blame them for doing so. This guy was admittedly easy on the eyes. If she were in their position, she'd shamelessly do the same.

"Sure," she then decides, completely oblivious to the pool of trouble that she would eventually find herself in. Naminé at 12:10PM the following day would regret this decision greatly.

Back in the present, Roxas reaches for his wallet, but just before he has the chance to place an order, the barista places two specialty coffees on the counter.

"It's on the house," the barista explains. "That guy has been bothering customers all night. You really put him in his place."

"Oh," Naminé says while shyly reaching for one of the colourful mugs. "Thank you."

"For you then," Roxas then says while offering the barista ten munny on the counter. Naminé's eyes soften at the kind gesture.

"Oh no, I couldn't," the barista starts.

"I insist," Roxas says as he tosses the bill into the tip jar. "Have a great night."

"You as well!" the barista exclaims with a thankful smile.

"So how exactly did you dissect that guy so accurately?" Roxas asks as he leads Naminé to the cream and sugar station. Although he's genuinely curious (she didn't seem like the type to know from experience), he secretly takes this moment to get a good look at her.

Up close, he could see that she was paler than most locals, but in a manner that resembled the innocence and flawless nature of a porcelain doll. Her eyes were blue and glassy, eyelashes long and flirty, and glossy lips small but pouty. He could tell by her demeanor that she had a simple elegance to her, though shy, but the latter was of no concern to him. He'd get her to warm up to him eventually.

"I live vicariously through one of my best girlfriends," Naminé then confesses as she prepares her coffee to her liking. "Which I should probably get back to since they invited me out tonight. They're just sitting right over the—"

Naminé's heart plummets when her eyes land on an empty table. Her sights immediately turn towards the door where she finds Selphie forcefully dragging Olette out of the café, the latter of the two mouthing a heartfelt "I'm sorry" in her direction.

Beside her, Roxas lets out an amused chuckle.

"That's okay," he assures. "If you're up for it, you can sit with me and my friend. He's sitting just over there."

Moments later, Roxas too finds himself gesturing towards an empty space; however, his redheaded companion was courteous enough to leave his mess of Jenga blocks on the table.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Naminé points out, the upbeat music playing softly in the background unable to mask her nervous laugh.

"Guess so," Roxas says with a playful smile gracing his lips. "Would you like to sit down?"

Naminé discreetly glances at her watch. "I'm afraid I don't have much time. I have a prior commitment tomorrow and need to start heading home soon."

"How about we play a quick game then?" Roxas suggests. He tilts his head towards the Jenga blocks for clarification.

Naminé immediately begins waving her hands in front of her defensively. "Oh, I'm no good at Jenga. I'm an absolute klutz."

"Then it should work in your favour time-wise then, right?" Roxas reminds while arranging the blocks.

Naminé sighs defeatedly. She couldn't fault that logic, neither did she expect him to be so clever. And now that she thought about it, she never even got his name…

"It's just a quick innocent game of Jenga, I promise," Roxas assures as if sensing her hesitance.

"All right," Naminé decides while setting her purse down and plopping down on the seat directly in front of him. "So how exactly do you plan to make these wooden blocks worth the while of someone who can knock them down just by breathing?" Then, after a scary thought, "I seriously hope you're not going to suggest strip Jenga."

Naminé raises a hand to cover her mouth in shock. Did she just say that out loud?

"Drat, you got me there," Roxas says, playing along. Naminé sighs in relief. "How about this," Roxas suggests, "every time one of us successfully removes a block from the tower, the other must reveal a random fact about themselves." When he notices Naminé raise a suspicious eyebrow, Roxas jumps in with "It doesn't have to be personal. Anything will suffice."

"And what makes you think I want to know things about you?" Naminé asks cheekily while tracing the rim of her coffee mug with a stirring stick.

"Honestly," Roxas starts, his lips curving into a boyish smirk, "it's really more for me."

And that's when Naminé sees it: the possibility that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't _just_ going to be an innocent game of Jenga. With his looks, Roxas did have the potential to be manipulatively flirty and charming; however, he _was_ kind enough to tip the barista, so perhaps he was worth the benefit of the doubt. Certainly he couldn't be that bad.

"So… that's it? No real stakes or prizes?" she decides to ask when she tunes back into reality.

"Just the pleasure of getting to know you," Roxas answers. "Here, I'll go first."

In one swift movement, Roxas effortlessly pulls a block from the tower.

"What do you want to know?" the artist asks. "I'm afraid all your efforts will be in vain. I'm not very interesting."

"I doubt that," Roxas replies. "Just give me something, anything." When she doesn't respond, he decides to give her a nudge. "Your name would be good to know," he then suggests with a reassuring smile.

"Naminé," she answers slowly. "Yours?"

"You'll have to play to know," Roxas reminds while gesturing to the tower between them.

"I suppose I'll never know then," Naminé jokes. The tower shakes slightly, but by some miracle, Naminé manages to pull a block from the tower without fail.

"Roxas," her companion replies while applauding her. Mere seconds later, Roxas effortlessly flicks a piece off the tower while sipping his coffee in one hand.

"How many times have you played this?" Naminé asks nervously while crossing one leg over the other. At this rate, she'd need a fact for every block on the tower.

"I believe you're supposed to be talking facts, not asking questions," Roxas teases, Naminé groans and wracks her brain for an answer, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"My, uh... my favourite colour is Robin's Egg blue," she eventually spews out. She notices the somewhat confused look on Roxas' face. "I know that sounds kind of petty, but it really is a beautiful colour."

"_That's_ what you thought so hard about?" Roxas asks, his smirk ever-present.

"It was the first thing that came to mind!" Naminé explains as she slowly pulls another piece near the bottom.

"Maroon," Roxas answers simply. Soon enough, it's Naminé's turn to think of another fact about herself. After much thought, her eyes eventually land on her coffee.

"I like my coffee with two sugars and two creams," she reveals.

"Good to know," Roxas says as if he confidently knows that this wouldn't be the only time they'd share a coffee together. "Black, preferably iced," he then answers when Naminé adds another block to her small collection of wooden victories.

"Are you just going to respond with your answer to my facts?" Naminé asks with slight frustration.

Roxas places one of his elbows on the table and rests his chin on the palm of his hand, clearly amused. In the midst of this action, Naminé notices two things: a silver chain necklace dangling from his neck, the tip in the shape of an X, and a tattoo on his left wrist. It's fairly small, but she can make out the number thirteen in roman numerals.

"I thought you had no intention of learning anything about me, Naminé," he then says.

She turns red as the tables turn. "I just thought it was hardly fair since, you know..."

"I'm just teasing," Roxas assures while flicking another block. "I'll think of something next round."

"Hmm..." Naminé hums as she scans the café for another fact. Her eyes land on one of the posters featuring zodiac-themed drinks. "I'm… a Pisces."

"I can see that," Roxas says while nodding, as if it made total sense.

Naminé raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Very much so," Roxas answers. "As far as I know, they're one of the more artistic zodiacs. Are you an artist by any chance? You're dressed very stylishly, and you certainly seem to know your colours."

Naminé shrugs, trying to pay no mind to the compliments. "Not sure. Perhaps you need another block to jog my memory."

Roxas raises his hands in surrender. "Fair enough."

After pulling another block, Naminé suddenly finds the need to establish some ground rules.

"Before you reveal anything, can I just request that you don't give me any tryhard facts like 'I like long walks on the beach' or 'I bench 120' or anything of the like?"

Roxas throws his head back with a laugh. "Okay, first of all, the answer to the latter is actually 130, and second, I was actually going to tell you that I have a twin brother. His name's Ventus, and he's about ten minutes older."

"He got the looks, I presume?" Naminé teases.

Roxas immediately places a hand over his heart, feigning emotional pain. "Whoa. I wasn't aware that I invited a full-time savage to the table. We're actually identical twins, so he's just as ugly. Sorry to disappoint."

As Naminé lets out another laugh, she can't help but grin at the pleasant interactions she'd been sharing with her newly found companion. Any hesitance that she'd expressed towards him earlier was slowly starting to recede. Only hours ago, she had been glued to the couch in her apartment as thoughts of her ex-boyfriend pestered her brain. Now, in the middle of a game that she would probably be allergic to if it were humanly possible, she had to admit that the girls were right: it was nice to get out of the apartment and interact with entirely new people.

Here in The Usual Spot, she feels more comfortable than she has in a long time; and now that she thought about it, her ex-boyfriend's company was mediocre at best, and it took more interaction on her part to even get it to that level. With Roxas, she was hardly trying. Conversing with him felt almost effortless.

Besides, there was something about him, perhaps in the blue of his eyes, that felt somewhat familiar to her. Like she'd met him, or at least someone like him, before.

"I'm not disappointed," Naminé says upon returning to reality.

"Good," Roxas acknowledges with a somewhat haughty grin. "Neither am I."

After pulling another block off the edge of the tower, Roxas fully expects Naminé to pick up where they left off and reveal some career-oriented details, but she completely derails him by saying "My favourite ice cream is sea-salt cheesequake. I doubt you've heard of it, though."

The problem was that he'd certainly heard of it before.

"They only sold it at this family-owned bakery that closed down over a year ago," Naminé continues to explain. "It's located on—"

"Wayfinder and Sunset Hill," Roxas finishes. "I know of it."

Sensing some sort of change in the air, Naminé loses her focus during her turn and knocks the entire tower down.

"Game over?" Naminé asks sheepishly.

"Looks like it," Roxas confirms as he begins throwing the blocks into the box and packing away the remainder of his things. "Thank you for the wonderful—albeit short—game of Jenga. It was nice while it lasted," he teases while gathering their empty coffee mugs.

"Thank you for helping me humiliate that guy from earlier," Naminé replies while throwing her tote bag over her shoulder and placing the game box into its rightful place on the shelf.

"No need to thank me for that," Roxas replies while dropping off their mugs at the cleaning station. Then, after a silence that teeters between awkwardness and anticipation, he decides to drop the bomb.

"So do you want to get out of here?"

Naminé visibly turns red at the statement. She'd heard enough stories from Selphie to know what often came on the other side of that statement.

_Did he… did he just indirectly ask you if you wanted to sleep with him?_ Naminé thinks to herself.

Two thoughts immediately come to mind:

First, what the hell. Her? Seriously?

Second, she should've known better.

She really should've, or she at least should've been more cautious. The dating game had gone through numerous changes since she'd been single, and the rules had certainly changed since then. Selphie had yet to brief her on the intricacies, but if she had, she probably wouldn't be in this situation.

Naminé shakes her head. She was such a fool. She'd been so naive to think that someone with Roxas' devastating good looks and level of charm would actually be interested in decoding _just _her personality. All the signs were there, but she'd been too trusting to act on them.

"Naminé?" Roxas asks back in the present.

"Huh?" Naminé asks, returning back to reality. She sees the concerned look on his face and turns red at the circumstances. Hopefully she hadn't made her discomfort too obvious.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Um, yes," she stammers with two shaky thumbs up. "A-okay."

She adds a forced smile to her actions, but Roxas sees right through it.

"My question made you uncomfortable," he suddenly calls out. "Didn't it?"

An awkward beat passes.

"I…" Naminé stammers, her face as red as a tomato. "Um—"

Roxas chuckles at her discomfort and doesn't take the rejection to heart. Perhaps he'd read the signs wrong this time round.

"You don't need to be ashamed," he assures, "and I apologize that the straightforwardness of my intentions made you… uneasy."

"I… thank you?" Naminé squeaks, unsure of the direction that the conversation was headed. "I… didn't mean to make you think that's where our conversation was heading."

"No, no," Roxas insists. "You don't need to explain. I was in the wrong for assuming, and don't worry: I'm not like Beanie Hat. I'm not going to pull any lines or force you to come home with me or anything."

Naminé offers him a shy, appreciative nod while pulling at her elbow in discomfort.

"Well this is sufficiently awkward," Roxas admits while scratching the back of his head.

"I suppose we should… go our separate ways now?" Naminé suggests.

"I… suppose so," Roxas answers, but the words feel somewhat detached. On one hand, he should've been content with letting her go, but on the other, he feels guilty for leaving her on a bad note.

"Can I help you hail a cab at all?" he then asks. "It's the least I can do."

Naminé kindly declines. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle this one on my own."

"Oh, all right then," Roxas says defeatedly. His next few words get caught in his throat, because he _knows_ they could very well be his last to her, but he knows they need to be said, nonetheless. "I really am sorry again. I hope you have a good night, Naminé."

Naminé only nods as she pushes the door open. "You too."

And she's gone.

Outside, as she waits for an incoming cab at the tip of the awning, Naminé feels a pang of disappointment in her chest. For a brief, fleeting moment, Roxas had been undeniably charming, and his intentions had seemed so pure at first, but in the end it seemed that they were the same as Beanie Hat's all along. He may not have been as straightforward, but that was the saddest part of it all.

_What a shame_, she thinks, misty-eyed. She hadn't felt an effortless connection like that before, not even with Riku, but anything they'd built up within their time together was easily torn down within the last five minutes.

Naminé sighs tiredly. If the line between modern dating and hookup culture was this blurry, then she had a lot to learn if she was _ever _going to start dating again.

An incoming cab finally pulls up to the curb, and she gets in without looking back.

* * *

The following morning, Naminé finds an ironed and interview-ready outfit perfectly laid out for her on the living room couch. Her eyes narrow in suspicion. Her friends must have snuck in after abandoning her at the café and set this all up, and tired as Naminé was from the night's festivities, she didn't bother to inspect the contents of her living room when she returned home. Her suspicions are confirmed when she notices a small note addressed to her from Selphie laying on top of the blouse.

_Naminé,_

_If you're reading this, you've probably just come home from your walk of shame..._

_I'm so proud of you! You're going to kill this client meeting_

—_and you're going to look great while doing it!_

_Love,  
Selphie_

_PS. There was nothing shameful about going home with that guy. He was _hot_._

Naminé rolls her eyes and tosses the note aside. She holds up the hanger and admires the ensemble consisting of a white blouse, pastel yellow blazer and high-waisted black slacks. To the right, her fairy godsister had picked out a pair of black heels and a floral statement necklace to complete the look.

Naminé extends her bottom lip and pouts. This was supposed to be her reward for a scandalous night, but all she'd done was chase the only willing candidate away. She was undeserving of such a prize, of such good friends, but she somehow manages to catch herself before she falls into her cavern of self-pity yet again.

_No one likes a passive protagonist!_ Olette had told her.

Naminé's eyes harden with determination. Her friends were right. She could either continue wallowing in despair with her tubs of ice cream or embrace opportunity, and quite frankly the latter sounded far more rewarding—and less fattening. She finds herself showered, dressed and pampered within minutes. She prepares herself a quick cup of coffee, downs it while reviewing her notes, gathers all her best print samples into her portfolio and is out the door by 11:40 a.m. sharp. As the Raijin Ramen bar was only a twenty-five minute walk and subway ride from her—once—shared apartment, Naminé manages to reach the closest subway station from the restaurant by noon.

Much like all her trips to the downtown core of Twilight city, Naminé immediately notices the change in pace. Back in outskirts of Twilight Town, the unhurried pace often inspired a laid back lifestyle, but after half a year of working a downtown job, Naminé had learned to adapt and knew how to hustle.

By 12:05 p.m., she walks through the entrance doors of Raijin Ramen with ten minutes to spare until she met with her clients. Prompt, if not early, had always been her motto for interviews and meetings. The instant she steps foot into the restaurant, the overwhelmingly delicious aromas envelop Naminé in a warm and cozy embrace. A short-haired young woman in a pale blue kimono, presumably the maître d', approaches her with a friendly smile followed by a respectful bow.

"Table for one?" she asks, gesturing towards the bar for single party guests.

"Ah, no," Naminé answers timidly. "I'm, uh… actually meeting somebody here." She wracks her brain for the name that she'd seen on the email chain forwarded to her by Olette. "I believe his name is… Kiryu? Axel Kiryu?"

The maître d' surprisingly places a hand to her own forehead and sighs.

"Not _again_," she says. "Look honey, you seem like a really sweet girl, so I'm going to give it to you straight."

"Ah—okay?" Naminé squeaks, unsure of what to think.

"I know Axel may seem like a nice guy and all," she starts, "but he's not going to call you back despite how promising he sounded. You should know that he likes to—"

"Yuna!" a voice exclaims from the other side of the restaurant. Both girls turn to face the lanky young man with spiky, fiery red hair walking towards them in business casual attire. He stops just a few steps in front of them, adjusts his thick-framed reading glasses and pulls on the lapels of his blazer to assert his professionalism. When his alluring green eyes land on Naminé, they widen slightly, but he masks his surprise by clearing his throat.

"Were you talking smack about me again, Yuna?" he asks the maître d' with a charming smile.

"Merely talking facts," she returns playfully.

"Well Naminé here is actually one of the potential candidates for the project Roxas and I are working on," the 'Axel' character explains through gritted teeth.

While Yuna's eyes widen in surprise, Naminé's mind goes on a frenzy.

_Did he just say Roxas?_ she thinks frantically. _As in… Roxas from last night Roxas? _

Naminé shakes her head fervently. New Twilight was a highly populated city. Although Roxas wasn't a common name (she tries not to think about the fact that she'd never heard of it at all until last night), it was very unlikely that she'd run into him again.

Back in the real world, Naminé manages to catch the second half of Yuna's apology.

"—so sorry. Axel and I happen to know each other personally, and this just so happens to be one of his favourite spots to... _communicate _with women," she explains, choosing her words carefully, "so I just assumed that… you know…" An awkward beat passes. "A-anyway, that was very wrong of me, and I promise his professional identity remains separate from his personal one, so please disregard what you just witnessed and enjoy a free appetizer on me!"

All Naminé can do is let out a short, high-pitched laugh to express her confusion and discomfort.

"That's… very kind of you," she eventually says. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Yuna replies. "Now would you like me to escort you to the private booths in the back or shall I leave you with Mr. Kiryu?"

"I'll take it from here, thanks," Axel insists. "You've done enough damage."

Yuna offers Naminé one last apologetic glance before Axel decides to lead her away.

"Shall we, Naminé?" he asks. She nods and falls into step with him, bidding Yuna an awkward farewell.

"I'm so sorry about that," Axel says as they walk towards the back of the restaurant, his tone changing entirely. "I hope Yuna didn't scare you off. My business partner and I were actually really impressed with your work and would hate to lose the opportunity to talk business with you."

Naminé waves a hand in front of her face. "It's no problem, really. Just a little misunderstanding."

Axel smirks mischievously. "I'm glad you see it that way. I think we can work well together already."

Unsure what to make of the comment, Naminé chooses to derail the conversation. "So you and your business partner… you both work for Tron?"

"Yeah," Axel answers. He leads her to a hallway in the back with private booths covered with Japanese door curtains. "He's actually just back here."

But before Naminé can prepare herself mentally, Axel stops in front of the third booth on the right, pokes his head through the curtains for a quick word with his business partner, then pulls them aside to reveal the same young man that she'd rejected just the night before.

_to be continued_

* * *

**Chapter Inspirations: **The songs playing in the background of The Usual Spot café were _Morning Sun _by Strange Talk and _Talk_ by Khalid.

**Fun fact:** Raijin Ramen was the name of my favourite downtown ramen bar during my days in university.

**Fun fact #2:** This story has been brewing since the summer of 2014 when I was travelling the west coast of Canada, particularly during the nighttime mountain drives and even the late nights spent down in Seattle, USA. Yes, I know, it's been going on for a while, but this one refused to let me go. I would've been interested to see how eighteen-year-old Kyorii would've written this story (honestly she probably would've wrote it better), but I think twenty-three-year-old Kyorii (soon to be twenty-four, wtf) had a more realistic approach and managed to get the job done.

**A/N: **What the hell is this? Another potentially incomplete story that we're going to wait forever for? Why would you do this? Why?

Hey guys. It's me again. I understand that it might be weird of me to release another story given my track record, but to avoid leaving any readers hanging, I've actually completed this story. Ah, that explains the "hiatus" huh? I'll be updating the subsequent chapters every few days or, in the case that I feel the need to make any changes, weekly. There are 10 chapters in total.

Some of you may be thinking: _if all the chapters are done, why don't you just post the whole damn thing?_ Well, the answer to that is simple: it's because you're my editors. Often times there are reviews that make me rethink the story, and I'm motivated to revisit my work and add or reword scenes, which end up enhancing the story overall. I mean it when I say that you, as readers, inspire me and help me improve. There are times where I've gotten stuck on this, and I've realized that it's because I've been writing it all on my own (well, with the exception of my boyfriend who has suffered through many "give me insight on the male mind" whines from my end). That being said, I hope that you can all shed some light on scenes or directions that I'm unsure of through your thoughts/opinions and help me shape this story into something that we can all enjoy.

Also, a big thank you to those of you that have been very patient with me and my sporadic updates. Know that your support means the world to me and keeps these words coming.

On a side note, this is my first RokuNami multi-chapter fic! Since I'm so used to playful and childish SoKai, their relationship was a little difficult for me to write, but I'm not going to lie: it was very _very_ fun. I think I've made them playful in their own way, but I'll let you be the judge of that in the next few chapters to come.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Event Horizon! Please kindly leave a review to share your thoughts and/or feels, I apologize for any errors that I might have missed (there's likely plenty considering the amount of times I've edited this chapter), and I'll see you all soon in the next chapter!


	2. business as unusual

In a private booth at the back of the Raijin Ramen bar, both Roxas and Axel prepare for their scheduled business meeting over complimentary tea.

"So did you take that girl in the white dress home last night?" Axel inquires playfully while pouring their tea and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Well, one of them was preparing.

"No," Roxas answers while booting up his laptop. Axel stops the eyebrow wiggling and raises one in suspicion when he notices the distant smile on Roxas' face.

"You said no… but you're smiling about it," Axel deduces. He suddenly gasps when an idea hits him. "You sly dog… you didn't even make it home, did you? Where was it? Café bathroom? Parking lot? Back of the car?" He gasps once more. "Dare I say… all of the above?"

"More like none of the above," Roxas replies. "We didn't partake in any... funny business."

"So it was just flat out rejection?" Axel asks.

"Just dropped the bomb too early," Roxas clarifies.

"Shame," Axel says. "She looked like an interesting one."

_That she was_, Roxas thinks to himself, because if he'd said it out loud, Axel wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"You know what? I'm going to wait by the entrance in case Yuna decides to embarrass me," Axel then suggests.

Roxas smirks. "Good idea. The probability of that happening is actually very likely."

Axel fires back with his middle finger before leaving the booth.

When his best friend/business partner is out of earshot, Roxas opens the digital copy of the resume that their potential candidate had submitted and widens his eyes in pleasant surprise. The design is aesthetically pleasing and clean, but it's the—now familiar—name that catches his attention.

Naminé Sato.

Roxas smiles into the rim of his tea cup as memories of the previous night resurface. He never did get her last name, but then again Naminé _was_ an uncommon name… could it possibly be the same girl? He can still recall the shade of her flaxen hair, the white sundress she wore, outline the curves that it tastefully presented, and vividly see the flustered look on her face when she tried her hardest to resist his charm. He chuckles to himself at the latter.

The timid nature of her physical gestures had suggested that she was interested in him, but her mind had surprisingly resisted, and while that should have discouraged him from being interested in her, it did quite the opposite.

_A fierce mind in a shy body, _he thinks. He'd never seen that before, nor did he think the combination would make such a long lasting impression on him.

But all that aside, there was something else—something else about her that was different, electrifying, and familiar all at the same time. She emitted a certain light that he thought was long extinguished from the world, and the mind boggling part? It seemed like she didn't even know this about herself and perhaps even doubted it.

"Roxas," comes the sudden voice of Axel. He looks up to find his best friend poking his head in between the curtains, his green eyes bright with excitement. "The designer's here."

Roxas takes one final sip of his tea before setting it down on the table. He nods at Axel and braces himself for the impact. Without further ado, Axel unveils the person behind the curtains, and Roxas finds himself reacquainted with the flustered expression he was thinking about only moments ago. He crosses his arms and smiles at his fortune.

Now _this_ was funny business.

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**two** | business as unusual

* * *

Later that evening, Naminé exits the ladies locker room with Olette in tow after participating in their weekly yoga session.

"So…" Olette starts while adjusting the strap of her gym bag on her shoulder. "I've been dying to ask—how did the client meeting go?"

Naminé inwardly groans. She figured yoga would have been a great way to push all thoughts of the meeting from her mind, and while it did manage to transport her into a tranquil, contemplative space, it did so for the entirety of only one hour.

"Where's Selphie?" the artist then asks, purposely trying to avoid the topic. The two then pass their yoga studio only to find Selphie in the same spot they'd left her fifteen minutes ago: still chatting away with their male instructor with twinkling eyes and some hair twirled around her finger. As the two girls were very familiar with their friend's infamous flirting stance, they decide to leave her behind.

"So where were we?" Olette asks as they head for the gym exit. "Oh, right. The meeting you think you could slip past me. What happened?"

Naminé absentmindedly chews on her bottom lip. Between her and Selphie, Olette had always been the observant one, and there was certainly no escaping her.

"Do you remember the bikini top debacle at my cousin Tidus' twelfth birthday party?" Naminé starts carefully.

"You were pushed into the pool and your top fell off?" Olette asks for confirmation. "Everyone laughed and pointed, someone recorded… felt like a deer in headlights?"

"That's the one," Naminé confirms. "Yeah… this was much worse than that—well, initially at least."

"What?" Olette asks incredulously. "How is that even possible?"

Naminé inhales sharply, knowing that it was this part of the story that would warrant plenty of questions and overreactions from her girlfriends. She gulps and braces herself for the eventual impact.

"Do you remember that cute guy from last night?" she asks. Olette's pace noticeably slows at the question.

"No," she says dramatically when she supposedly puts the pieces together.

"Yeah," Naminé whimpers.

"No!" Olette repeats.

"Yeah, I know," Naminé says, mentally reliving the moment and feeling the need to throw a paper bag over her head.

"You actually went home with him so you couldn't think properly during your actual interview?" Olette wrongfully concludes. "Attagirl, Naminé!"

"No!" Naminé exclaims with reddened cheeks. "I never went home with him. In fact I… sunk that ship pretty hard, but it was super awkward."

"So what does he have to do with your client meeting?" Olette questions.

"He was the client," Naminé answers simply. Olette's jaw drops. "Yeah. That was pretty much my reaction, too."

"So… how did the meeting end up going?" she asks.

"Well…" Naminé starts.

**Raijin Ramen bar, earlier that day**

"Naminé," Roxas greets, a surprised but pleased look on his face.

When he imagined meeting with a potential designer, he never thought that this could be one of the possible outcomes. Was this fate's funny way of giving him a second chance to atone for what he did last night? Was Naminé meant to be more than just that girl who got away?

Regardless of the reason, fate had given him a second chance, and he intended on using it.

"Nice to see you again," he then decides to say.

"I…" Naminé stammers, embarrassed. In any other circumstance, she'd vocally express her discomfort, but Roxas was no longer the guy from last night—he was a potential client now, and backing out wordlessly would've been the unprofessional move. New Twilight was a big city, but she couldn't risk bad word of mouth. She merely sucks it up, grits her teeth, and musters an awkward smile.

"You two have met?" Axel asks, playing dumb as he takes his seat beside Roxas and across Naminé.

"Yes," Roxas answers, his entertained grin ever-present. "We have." He notices Naminé tense and chuckles. "Relax, Naminé. I want you to feel comfortable. I'm not going to judge this meeting based on our encounter from last night. That wouldn't be fair."

He notices her shoulders sag slightly as she exhales in relief.

"I appreciate that. Thank you," she says graciously.

"You're welcome," he says with a laugh. "Now that we've popped that awkward balloon, shall we order some food?"

"I second that," Axel interjects. "This place has the best ramen, hands down. Did you know that they're the only ramen joint in town that simmers their broth for two whole days?"

"Um, no," Naminé answers truthfully as she glances through the delicious options. "But that's good to know."

"You'll have to excuse Axel," Roxas says playfully. "He's just very passionate about his food, ramen specifically."

"Hey, I'm just vouching for this place, got it memorized?" Axel fires back.

Naminé peers at the two from behind her menu and holds back a chuckle at their bickering. Judging by their camaraderie, she gets the vibe that their business meeting will be a casual one.

"Don't worry, Axel," Naminé assures. "I trust your judgment."

Axel merely sends Roxas a victorious smirk before setting his menu down. When the server returns, the three order their meals, and while waiting for the appetizer, Roxas throws on his thick-framed reading glasses and gets the meeting back on track.

"So, Naminé," Roxas starts while reading through a digital copy of her resume on his laptop. "We've reviewed your resume and portfolio and must say that your work is very impressive."

Beside him with his arms crossed, Axel nods in agreement.

"Oh, um… thank you?" Naminé squeaks, unsure of what to make of the compliment and sudden shift in tone. It also didn't help that Roxas happened to work his glasses rather well.

"No, no, it wasn't a question," Roxas clarifies. "You make good work, Naminé."

"That's… good to hear," she replies timidly.

"So it says here on your resume that you're currently a designer for Twilight," Roxas points out. "That's very impressive, but what exactly does that entail in terms of your skill set?"

"Predominantly graphic design and illustration," Naminé answers, "some photography and writing here and there for smaller initiatives, but my work generally ranges from print to digital material."

"Mhm, that's perfect. So as you know, this is a side project," Roxas begins to explain, "most of which will take up some time from your weekends for the next few months—is that something you're okay with?"

"Yes," Naminé answers as their server places a hot plate of complementary karaage at the center of the table. Axel doesn't hesitate to dig in. "However," Naminé says, "it would be nice to know what I'd be doing during that time. Could you enlighten me on the project?"

"Of course," Roxas answers softly. "Do you remember that family-owned bakery we were talking about last night? The one that sold your favourite ice cream, sea-salt cheesequake?"

Axel's ears perk upward upon hearing this detail. He successfully hides his suspicions by sipping on his tea, but while doing so, he wonders how his best friend managed to remember such a minor detail about some girl he just met the night before. Naminé, too, looks surprised.

"Hm," she hums as if recalling their conversation. "The one on Wayfinder and Sunset Hill? The name was..."

"Icing on the Cake," Roxas finishes, but the two end up saying it simultaneously.

"That's the one," Axel interjects, mouth half full of fried chicken. Roxas merely rolls his eyes and throws a napkin at his business partner.

"Long story short, Axel and I bought the shop from the previous owners and are planning on reopening it as an ice cream parlour," Roxas explains. "We've decided to rename it _à la mode_."

Naminé eyes visibly brighten, her pleasant surprise accompanied by a smile.

"That's great news," she voices, her interest in the project increasing tenfold. Given what Naminé mentally labels as the "Roxas debacle", she figures that working with him would've been like wearing an uncomfortably itchy sweater, but for the revival of Icing on the Cake, it was an itch she was willing to scratch.

"But in order to launch, we need someone to design the new look and feel of the shop and the marketing collateral while Axel and I deal with the last of the renovations, logistics, and website," Roxas explains. Their server returns, presenting three piping hot bowls of ramen with a flourish.

"This is all high level," Axel continues while making chomping motions with his chopsticks. In the middle of this gesture, Naminé notices that Axel too has a tattoo on his left wrist very similar to Roxas', but his reads the number eight in roman numerals. "But we're talking flyers, brochures, posters, menus, display boards, digital ads, social media posts—the works. Got it memorized?"

Naminé nods, making a mental list of the desired collateral.

"In terms of compensation, this job is paid bi-weekly per work hour," Roxas offers. "With that being said, would you be interested in working together?"

"And?" Olette, back in the present, asks with anticipation. "What did you say?"

"I accepted," Naminé answers as they exit the gym doors, the smell of sweat no longer lingering in the air. "We're going to meet at the shop and sort out the paperwork this Saturday, but we don't technically start working until the start of next month, which is in… two weeks I think?"

"Wait, just like that?" Olette asks.

"That bakery brought so much joy to people," Naminé reasons. "Me inclusive. If I can help resurrect it from the ground up, I'll do it."

"I'm not surprised about that part," Olette says. "I'm surprised that you accepted right away considering that there might be some… discomfort working with this Roxas guy."

"Well, I didn't accept right at that moment," Naminé clarifies as they make their way to their favourite smoothie bar just across the street. "We had to work out some details over lunch."

"Oh, good," Olette says with relief, "'cause as I was saying, couldn't there be potential for… you know, conflict of interest? Some competing professional and personal interests at work here?"

"That did come up," Naminé confesses as they walk through the doors of the shop. The interior, much like any other healthy snack bar in town, had a clean, fresh atmosphere brought to life by white walls, light wood, and grassy accents. "But we agreed that no events, past or future, would affect a contract agreement. No matter what happens, the project comes first."

"I'm sorry, did you just say _future_?" Olette asks with a sly smirk. Naminé's cheeks visibly redden as they fall in line. She'd hoped Olette would miss that part, but she knows that's just wishful thinking on her part.

"It was just precautionary," Naminé mumbles. "Nothing is going to happen between us."

"You do realize this is the part in your impending love story where _everything_ happens, right?" Olette teases.

"Lette," Naminé whines.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop pestering," the brunette swears. The two order their drinks and, moments later, pick them up at the counter. "So Tifa told me you're looking for a new place," Olette says, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Naminé admits as the two exit the shop and head for the parking lot. "I never paid much attention to it before, but it just feels strange being in that apartment alone, you know? It doesn't exactly feel like home—not anymore, at least."

"Totally understandable," Olette agrees. "But if you need a place to stay during the hunt, you know my door is always open for you, Nams."

Naminé waves her hands in front of her chest with a nervous laugh. "Oh no, I couldn't do that to you, Lette—especially not with all the wedding planning you and Hayner are going through."

"It really wouldn't be a problem," Olette insists. "Besides, some feminine presence in the apartment would be nice. Sometimes I feel like Hayner's just turned the whole place into a man cave."

"All right," Naminé decides. "If I run into any trouble on the hunt, you'll be the first door I knock on, okay?"

"Sounds good," Olette agrees with a nod. Just as the two cross the street, the wind suddenly picks up, strategically moving some debris, and a section of the newspaper flies straight into Naminé's chest.

"What the—" she starts. Olette peels the newspaper off of her and nearly tosses it aside, but the obnoxiously large title catches her attention.

"Huh," Olette says while reading through the content with great interest.

"What is it?" Naminé asks. She walks over to her girlfriend's side and raises her eyebrows. "Apartment listings?"

"On Market Street and Sunset Terrace," Olette specifies.

"Well that was a little… expositional," Naminé says with suspicion.

"Oh, here's a good one!" Olette exclaims. The brunette points out one charming apartment building in particular with timeless architecture and a generous number of windows. The exterior was beige in colour, and the building itself looked no older than ten years old.

"Cozy, airy apartment unit with one bedroom, one bathroom, and kitchen with appliances included," Naminé reads. "Modest living area contains balcony access to a spectacular view of the city that is best enjoyed with a cup of coffee. Pay-per-use laundry, pool and gym on-site."

"Located on the border of Twilight Town and New Twilight in a quaint family neighbourhood," Olette continues, "ten minutes away from Market Street plaza for fresh groceries, and a convenient five minute walk to Sunset Terrace tram station." Olette lowers the paper with her jaw slightly agape. "Pricing isn't that bad either. Is it just me, or did we just find the perfect apartment for you?"

"I'll add it to the list," Naminé says, neatly folding up the listing and tucking it into her gym bag.

"All right," Olette says in a singsong voice, fully knowing that the apartment would soon belong to Naminé within the next week or two.

As the two girls head for Olette's car, the wind behind them lets out a low howl.

* * *

**Wayfinder and Sunset Hill, à la mode ice cream parlour**

"—and this is where we'll be working," Axel says, presenting their temporary workspace with a flourish. Naminé walks into the modest space and is surprised to find that there are already three sleek laptops set up on three desks facing each other in a triangular fashion, one of which would soon belong to her.

The overall parlour space, which was still undergoing some renovations, was both familiar and unfamiliar to Naminé at the same time. Back then, the bakery walls had been a pale yellow, the countertops and tables made of oak wood, and the kitchen closed off for staff only. Now, the interior consisted of charcoal grey brick walls, white marble countertops, and glass doors leading to a newly built exposed kitchen with steel appliances. All these renovations were unfamiliar but somewhat refreshing to her, but she had to confess that it was the choice of lighting that ultimately won her over.

The bulbs, which were encased in mason jars and hung from the ceiling at varying lengths, bathed the space in a warm light reminiscent to Twilight Town's charming sunset appeal, sending Naminé into a wave of nostalgia. The spacious office workspace, which she would be sharing with Axel and Roxas for the next few months, was located at the back of the shop. Much like the front, it was also unfinished, but it gave the space a lofty atmosphere that Naminé appreciated.

"So what do you think so far?" Roxas asks while claiming his desk. "I know it isn't as old-fashioned as it used to be, but—"

"I love it," Naminé voices, cutting him off. "Everything about it pays homage to both Twilight Town's sunset charm and New Twilight's modern class. The renovations are a perfect mix of both."

A hint of a smile plays at the corner of Roxas' lips. "I'm glad. That was the intention."

"All right, you two settle in and get all the necessary paperwork signed," Axel says while subtly reaching into his pockets. "I'm just going out for a breather."

"Seriously, Axel? Right now?" Roxas asks incredulously. He then leans against one of the desks and crosses his arms disapprovingly. "I'm so sorry about him," Roxas apologizes. "He's just got a nasty habit that he's still trying to shake."

"Hey, I'm trying to quit, got it memorized?" Axel fires back with an unlit cigarette in hand.

"Okay," Roxas says with raised arms. When the two expect Naminé to shake her head disapprovingly or have no reaction at all, the artist surprisingly gives Axel a hopeful look.

"It's okay," she tells Roxas, "if he really is trying, then each cigarette should be one step closer to quitting. Every failure, no matter how big or small, is at least one step closer to success, isn't it?"

Axel instinctively freezes at the words.

"Everything okay?" Naminé asks, her head cocked to the side. Had she said something wrong?

"Sorry," Axel apologizes when he comes back to his senses. "I just had this crazy vision of deja vu. That was an… interesting way to look at it. Thanks, Naminé."

"No problem," she says.

"Oh!" Axel suddenly exclaims before heading outside. He fishes his gummiphone out of his pocket. "Before I go, I think we should commemorate this moment! A new member has joined the party, after all."

"Um, sure," Naminé agrees nervously.

"All right," Roxas agrees, languidly making his way towards them albeit with a smile. "Let's just get this over with."

Axel flips the camera into selfie mode and positions himself behind the two shorter blondes.

"Okay, everybody squeeze," he advises, pushing the two closer together. He smirks victoriously when he sees the slightest blush on their cheeks on his gummiphone. "Now everybody say sea-salt cheesequake!"

No one says anything when the picture is taken, but the joy is still captured, nonetheless.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

After lifting the last of her boxes into her new apartment, Naminé wipes a sheen of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Beside her, Olette, Hayner, Pence and Selphie gasp like dying koi fish while Cloud and Tifa effortlessly carry a couch through the front door and place it in the middle of the living room.

"Thank goodness," Hayner cries, sprawling himself across the couch face down.

"Thanks so much for helping me move in, guys," Naminé says graciously despite her lack of breath. "What should've taken an entire week to sort out was reduced to one day because of you."

"It was really no problem, Naminé," Cloud assures in a manner much less dramatic than Hayner. "We're glad to help."

"I'll admit that I'm a little sad that you won't be next door anymore," Tifa confesses, "but I'm happy that you've found a place of your own."

"Speaking of which, I can't wait until you start decorating this place," Selphie squeals as she twirls around the currently barren space. "Tufted couch with fluffy decorative pillows there, glass coffee table right here, minimalist floor lamp there, tasteful alcohol cart right by the island counter… oh, can you see it?"

Naminé smiles to herself as she gets lost in the possibilities.

Back in the outskirts of Twilight Town, she'd lived under the roof of her parents for eighteen years. In Radiant Garden University, she'd shared a dorm room with Olette and Selphie, and afterwards, an apartment with Riku back in Twilight Town with her two best friends never more than twenty minutes away. All her life she'd been living in shared spaces, and now for the first time ever, she had a place of her own.

Yes, she could see it now. A modern space that was bright and playful, but chic and sophisticated all at the same time. As he was a man of simple tastes, Riku had always preferred the minimalist look, and while it was certainly neat in appearance, Naminé felt that his version of it often lacked self-expression. Now, she could do what she wished with her space. She'd give the place tasteful splashes of colour, have vases of fresh flowers here and there, display her illustrations in some creative way, and maybe she'd even paint the bedroom Robin's egg blue. She nods convincingly at the thought. Yes, that could definitely work.

Beside her, Olette giggles when she catches her daydreaming. "Who would've thought that a newspaper hitting you square in the face would bring you here?"

"Sounds like fate if you ask me," Selphie chimes in.

"Or just gusty wind conditions," Naminé corrects when she snaps out of her daze. "Now everyone get up! I think you all deserve a treat. Drinks at The Usual Spot on me!"

At the sound of free drinks, Hayner springs up from the couch and is out the door within seconds. Everyone else follows suit with a few cheers. Olette lags behind when she notices that Naminé hasn't moved an inch.

"You coming, Naminé?" the brunette asks. She notices the artist looking towards the balcony doors, appreciating all the natural light that seeped through.

"Huh? Oh, yes," she answers. "I'll meet you guys down at the lobby. I just want to see the view one more time before the sun goes down."

"All right," Olette sings before shutting the door behind her.

Back in the apartment, Naminé slides open her balcony door and steps outside. The balcony was by no means large, but could at least fit one seat and a side table comfortably. She makes her way to the edge, leans her elbows against the rails, and rests her chin on the palm of her hands with a dreamy sigh.

Whoever had made the apartment posting had been right: it did have a spectacular view of the city. Perfectly placed on the border between Twilight Town and New Twilight, it was the best place for Naminé to start putting her past behind her and look towards a bright new future.

Her reverie, however, comes to an end when she hears the sound of pages blowing in the wind. Curious, the artist turns her head to the side and is surprised to find a young woman around her age standing on the balcony directly to her right with a small book in her hands.

She had short, jet-black hair, strikingly blue eyes, but surprisingly pale skin in contrast. She wore a white skirt and a black sweater, the latter a little too big for her petite frame, but undoubtedly cozy. Overall, she had this airy look about her, like she was delicate, but beautiful in her own way. And now that Naminé gets a good look at her, she seemed oddly familiar, too, like they'd met before, but she can't recall from where.

"I'm sorry," the girl says, her voice soft as she closes the book. "Did I distract you from your sightseeing? I like to read out here a lot, so I apologize in advance if it bothers you."

Naminé shakes her head at the misunderstanding. "No, it doesn't bother me at all. I was just surprised to find you there."

"I'm sorry if I startled you," the dark-haired girl says.

Naminé shakes her head. "It wasn't your fault at all. You can one-hundred percent blame my lack of attentiveness for that."

The girl chuckles before she notices the overflow of boxes by Naminé's door. "Did you just move in? I know that unit's been empty for a while."

"Oh, yes I did," Naminé answers when she realizes what that technically made them. "Are you my next door neighbour?"

The girl nods. "Sure am."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naminé," the artist introduces.

"Likewise," the girl acknowledges with a nod. "I'm Xion."

_to be continued_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, next day update! However, it's one of those again: an in-between chapter. The kind that's needed to establish some important details, but really sets everything up for the next turn of events. I'm certain that it's the shortest chapter in the story though, so fret not: there is more to come!

A big thank you to **alwayssmile, Redeeming Endeavor** (he's back!), **chrome-scale09, Q-A the Authoress, sorax33, Aundielen, musicbox's will, xxXSoraKairiXxx**, and even **AllOutPotato** who messaged me in the middle of a League of Legends game to express their thoughts! I must say that it's so nice to come back to a supportive fandom.

I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of The Event Horizon! Please kindly leave a review to let me know your thoughts and/or feels, I apologize for any errors I might have missed, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Fun fact: it's one of my favourite ones. Stay tuned!


	3. chiaroscuro

**Background Information:**

**Verum Rex: **a first person shooter mini game in which the player controls a robot that destroys enemies to score as many points as possible within a time limit.

* * *

One Wednesday evening, Naminé opens the door to the on-site laundry area of her new apartment with a basket of whites and a sketchbook in hand. She enters the room, observes no one in sight, and sighs contently.

_All according to plan_, she thinks, relishing in the peace and quiet. She proceeds with preparing a washer for her clothes, adjusting everything to her liking and tossing everything into the machine. After hitting the start button, she nearly jumps back in surprise when she finds her neighbour Xion sitting on a bench at the end of the room, immersed in another book.

Naminé blinks twice. She could have sworn the room was quiet when she walked in, but then again, she _was_ tired from a long day at work, and her senses may not have been the most reliable at that particular moment.

Xion's eyes dart upward when she notices someone at the other end of the room looking in her general direction for quite some time.

"Oh. Hey Naminé," she greets with a friendly smile.

The artist offers her neighbour a shy wave in response.

"Getting some laundry done?" Xion asks, her eyes glancing at the washer ever so slightly. Naminé nods. "Well you're free to join me on this bench," Xion then offers. "I've got a full basket today, so it may take a while."

With Tifa, Selphie and Olette in mind encouraging her to interact with new people, Naminé takes her up on the offer and agrees.

"Sure," Naminé says while walking over and plopping down on the seat next to her.

"So how are you settling in?" Xion asks.

"I'm doing okay," Naminé answers truthfully. "The big dilemma right now is finding a place for everything, but I'm getting there. I'm thinking of painting the walls in my bedroom, but I may have to put that project on hold."

"Why's that?" Xion inquires.

"They don't sell or ship the particular colour I'm looking for to Twilight," Naminé responds. She nearly giggles at the way the words come out. "Sorry, did that sound incredibly picky of me?"

Xion chuckles. "No, not at all. It's your space. You do what you want with it." She then notices the sketchbook clutched to the blonde's chest. "Oh, do you draw?"

As if she _just_ remembered what she had in her hands (years of drawing had her body convinced that her sketchbook was just another extended part of her), Naminé nods. She originally wanted to squeeze in a few sketches while waiting for her laundry, but that was before she had someone to converse with.

"Hobby of yours?" Xion then nudges.

"Hmm," Naminé hums while tapping the bottom of her chin in thought. "You could say that, but I also sketch for work."

"Ah," Xion says while closing her book, giving the artist her full attention. "What do you do?"

"I'm a designer for Twilight," Naminé answers, "so I predominantly do graphic design and illustrations."

Xion whistles, impressed. "Sounds like a fun gig. I love reading Twilight. It seems like there's so much to discover about the city in every issue."

"You seem to love reading a lot," Naminé comments. "What about you, Xion? What do you do?"

"Oh, me?" she asks, almost as if she wasn't expecting the question. "I'm, uh…" she grips the book she has in hand and clears her throat. "I'm a writer. I've been trying to write a novel for quite some time, which is why I'm cooped up in my apartment most days."

"A novel?" Naminé repeats. "That's amazing, Xion. What genre do you write?"

"Um..." Xion starts, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm not sure if you'd really consider this a genre, but I mostly write slice of life pieces. I know that it may seem mundane to some, but I just find it more realistic. Some may look down upon it for lack of plot, but if you _really_ think about it, life doesn't have a plot sometimes. Could _you_ tell me what the plot of your life is right now?"

Naminé furrows her brows, just coming to the realization herself.

"No, actually," she answers. In all honesty, she probably couldn't even tell her what she was having for dinner.

"Right, because no matter how much we think that we've gotten things figured out, things can just happen unexpectedly," Xion continues wistfully. "But that's just the beauty and tragedy of it I suppose."

"Huh, you raise a very good point," Naminé admits with a contemplative tone. "If you ever need any contacts, one of my best friends is actually a book editor. I can give you her information if you're interested."

"You know, I may actually take you up on that offer," Xion says thankfully.

"Only if you promise me that I'll be one of the first people to receive a copy of your book when you get published," Naminé adds.

"You mean _if_ I get published," Xion corrects.

Naminé shakes her head. "No, I meant when."

Xion acknowledges the artist's positivity with a smile.

"So, any big plans this weekend?" she then decides to ask to keep their conversation going.

Naminé begins scratching her cheek with a sheepish grin. "More work, actually," she confesses. "I'm starting a new side project with some external clients."

"You certainly keep busy," Xion notices with a chuckle. "I sure hope it's a fun project if you're willing to put in some extra work on the weekends."

"In all honesty, my friends actually found the opportunity for me," Naminé confesses. "They thought I needed a good distraction, and I actually agree. As for the side project, it does seem fun. I'm helping the clients open up an ice cream parlour by creating the visuals and marketing collateral."

Xion's eyes noticeably light up at the words _ice cream parlour_.

"That sounds so exciting," she muses. "You must be pumped."

"I am, but I'm actually a bit nervous," Naminé admits. "I haven't freelanced in a while, but I don't necessarily doubt my ability to perform. I'm more afraid that it's going to be awkward."

Xion waves nonchalantly. "I think you'll be fine. From what I've experienced, you seem sweet and sociable. You don't have anything to worry about."

Naminé laughs nervously. Awkward was inherently in her nature, but it was more so the situation with Roxas that she was referring to. She does, however, acknowledge the compliment with a hopeful smile, nonetheless.

"Thanks, Xion. I hope you're right."

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**three** | chiaroscuro

* * *

After their first official work day in the bakery, Roxas and Axel decide to take Naminé (who finds herself pleasantly surprised by the not-at-all-awkward work session) out for an informal celebratory dinner at none other than Raijin Ramen.

"I'm so sorry that Axel forced us back here," Roxas apologizes as Yuna seats them at a table in the open dining area. "He's obsessed with this place."

"Don't be," Naminé assures. "If anything, this gives me a chance to try something new on the menu."

"Yeah Roxas," Axel chimes, "stop being such a killjoy."

Roxas rolls his eyes and opens the menu purely out of habit since he's certain that he could recite its contents by heart. After placing their orders, the three of them resume the casual but comfortable conversation they'd been sharing throughout the day.

"So," Naminé starts, now more comfortable with initiating a conversation with the two boys. "You both work for Tron, right? What exactly is it that you do?"

"We're both programmers," Roxas specifies while pouring tea into three separate cups.

"That's us," Axel sings. "Coding is practically our second language. Real panty dropper, right?"

From under the table, Roxas immediately kicks him in the shin, and the redhead masks his pain with a grunt. Naminé observes that Axel is a bit bolder outside the walls of a workspace.

However, instead of backing away with timid shyness like the boys expect, Naminé giggles into her hand with Olette's fiancé Hayner in mind. "Panty dropper indeed. My best friend's fiancé is really into video games, and he's taught me a thing or two about Verum Rex."

Axel and Roxas share a surprised look before the former excitedly slams his hand onto the table. "Oh, it is _on _then! We'll have to play sometime."

"I'll hold you to that," Naminé says. "But my real question is… what are two programmers doing opening a trendy ice cream parlour in Twilight Town? It's a huge undertaking, one that I admire you both for, but I was just curious."

The two go quiet for a moment, almost as if deciding who was going to start, and after some telepathic conversation, the task eventually falls onto Axel.

"We studied in New Twilight University," the redhead begins, "and most days after class we'd take the tram to Twilight Town to grab sea salt ice cream from that bakery and relax by the clock tower. We did that for four straight years and enjoyed every minute of it."

"We wanted to make those moments last somehow," Roxas continues, "so after the bakery closed down, we spoke with the previous owners and decided to invest in transforming it into à la mode. For us… it just didn't feel right walking past that place when it was gone."

"It was the type of place that made you enjoy life and remember the good old times, no matter how old you were. The kind that made you feel like you were suspended in summer vacation, got it memorized?" Axel asks while tapping his forehead for dramatic effect.

Roxas nods in agreement. "And that was a feeling we just didn't want to lose."

Naminé's eyes grow tender at the explanation, as if she wasn't expecting such a sentimental answer.

"That's actually very sweet of you guys," she comments with a smile. "You must have had some great memories."

"Yeah," Roxas agrees, "we did."

Sensing that his best friend was starting to lose himself in said memories, Axel raises his cup of tea.

"And here's to making more," he adds. The two blondes eventually nod and do the same.

As the three raise their tea cups together, their appetizer arrives, and they don't hesitate to dig in. In the middle of chewing on his second gyoza dumpling, Axel nearly chokes at the sight of something (or someone) across the restaurant.

"Dude, you have to slow down," Roxas advises calmly. He tenses when Axel suddenly places a heavy hand on his shoulder, eyes wide in fear.

"She's here again," the redhead whispers frantically. Roxas only shrugs, noting that it wasn't his problem.

"Who's here?" Naminé asks curiously.

"Just some girl that won't stop dogging him," Roxas explains while the redhead shivers in fear and attempts to hide behind a menu. "Axel spent a night with her and was very clear about his intentions, but she took it pretty hard when he stopped communicating with her. Now she comes here looking for him every now and then."

"She isn't the only one," Axel whispers dramatically, "but she is the most persistent."

Naminé feels something in her head click into place. "Is that why Yuna was acting weird when she first met me? Did she think I was one of your poor victims?"

Axel peers at her from the side of his menu, nods, and crawls back into his shell.

"But why would they come here of all places?" Naminé asks, confused.

"Because this is where he meets some of them," Roxas answers. "Now every time we come here we risk the chance that some crazy girl will turn up, and today just happens to be one of those lucky days."

Naminé shakes her head in disapproval. "How long has this been going on for?"

"_Forever_," Axel cries.

"Give or take three months," Roxas answers realistically.

"Oh crap, I think she saw me," Axel whispers when the 'crazy girl' looks over Yuna's shoulder and in his general direction. "Crap crap _crap_! Where's the closest exit?"

"Okay, I think it's time to put an end to this," Naminé decides. "You can't keep living in fear like this, Axel. This is your favourite place. You can't let anyone take that away from you. I'd hate it if someone made me uncomfortable in my own art studio."

The redhead blinks twice, his face blank. "And how do you suppose we fix this?"

"Hmm," Naminé hums while tapping her chin in thought. She snaps her fingers when an idea comes to her. Just when the 'crazy girl' breaks through Yuna's defenses, Naminé removes a ring from her right hand (a birthday gift from Selphie and Olette) and moves it to her left ring finger. When Crazy Girl finally approaches their table, Axel instinctively freezes at the sight of her.

"Axel," she greets, but it comes out more like a whine. There was no denying that she was attractive, but Axel is well aware that she's far too clingy for his liking. "Where have you been?"

"Uh…" the redhead starts, unsure if he should answer or make a run for it. Luckily for him, Naminé comes in for the save.

"Honey," she starts sweetly while running a hand over his arm. "Who is this?"

While Axel blushes red with embarrassment, Roxas resists the urge to burst out laughing at the act. The ring gleaming on Naminé's finger was clearly visible and, more importantly, deceiving enough. At the very sight of it, Crazy Girl goes livid.

"You're _married_?" she screeches. "You spent an entire night with me and neglected to tell me that you had a _wife_ this whole time?"

"Uh…" Axel says, unsure what to say.

"Wait, what?" Naminé asks, her voice just shy of a whimper. "What's going on here?"

"I am so sorry," Crazy Girl apologizes frantically. "I… I had no idea."

"You… you cheated on me?" Naminé asks in between breaths of disbelief. "How could you do this?"

"W-wait," Axel stammers, but he says it because he's genuinely confused.

In the midst of her fake hyperventilating, Naminé decides to deliver the final blow. "How… how are we going to explain this to the twins?"

When she begins crying into her hands in a very convincing manner, Crazy Girl takes the opportunity to slap Axel square across the face, capturing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. They wince in pain at the gesture.

"_Ow_!" he yelps.

"Jerk!" she accuses. "You're disgusting!" She quickly turns to Naminé and mouths one more sincere apology before scurrying away. When the restaurant eventually resumes its normal pace and the noise picks up again, Naminé lifts her head from her hands with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't know that she'd slap you across the face."

Axel, who still holds onto his cheek in shock, starts laughing in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? That was _brilliant_! I can't believe I never thought of that! Bravo, Naminé, bravo!"

When Roxas begins clapping at her performance, Yuna rushes over to their table.

"Is everything here okay?" she asks. When Roxas and Naminé nod, Yuna turns her attention onto Axel with her hands on her hips. "I mean, you probably deserved the slap, but can I get you some ice for that?"

Axel grins cheekily. "That would be much appreciated."

While Yuna rolls her eyes and makes her way to the kitchen, Naminé gets up from their table with a small makeup bag in hand.

"Just going to freshen up real quick so I don't have raccoon eyes during dinner," she says before skipping away. When she's out of earshot, Axel nudges Roxas with raised eyebrows.

"I really like her," he says. "Do _not_ blow this one, Roxas."

His best friend only grins into the palm of his hand. "I'll try not to."

* * *

At the end of another successful work session at à la mode, Naminé looks up from her computer screen and finds her client leaning against the edge of her desk with a confident grin on his face.

"Would you like to go out some time?" Roxas asks abruptly. The question noticeably takes Naminé aback.

"You mean as coworkers?" she asks, immediately ruling out any possibility for anything more than their platonic work relationship. "Unless Axel is tagging along too, I'll kindly have to decline."

From behind his computer screen, Axel vigorously shakes his head at his best friend.

Naminé giggles knowingly. "I can feel you shaking your head from here, Axel."

"No you don't!" the redhead denies.

After rolling his eyes at his best friend's lack of subtlety, Roxas persists with his request. "I actually meant more along the lines of a date."

At the mention of the 'd' word, Naminé raises her eyebrows. "A date? It's definitely a hard decline then."

Roxas crosses his arms defensively. Much like on the basketball court, he was a straight shooter, and more often than not his shots typically sunk into the basket. With Naminé, however, he knew it would be a long shot given that she'd rejected him before, but he figured that things would be different this time round since a) they'd now established some sort of relationship through work and b) his intentions had changed. While he only tried sleeping with before, he was genuinely interested in getting to know her now, and he wonders why that seemed so wrong in her eyes.

"Why not?" he then voices.

Naminé lifts her hands from her keyboard and looks at him. "Well apart from the fact that you're my client by contract, do you really want to know?" His unchanging facial expression says it all. Naminé only sighs. "I won't go on a date with you because, as manipulatively charming as you are, you've probably pulled what you tried on me at The Usual Spot with plenty of other girls. Who's to say I won't just be another one of your little flings?"

Roxas' eyes light up. "So you think I'm charming?"

Naminé scoffs disbelievingly at his selective hearing and begins to shut down her laptop. It seemed that she had a right to be suspicious about the inevitable awkwardness between them after all.

"I'm kidding!" Roxas insists. "Seriously though, you wouldn't just be another fling. I'd personally see to that."

"Sorry Roxas," Naminé says while packing some things into her purse, "but unless I can know for sure that you aren't just looking for some whirlwind romance, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stand my ground and keep things strictly professional between us. Besides, I hardly even know you."

"Isn't that why people go on dates, though?" he challenges playfully. "So that they can get to know each other better?"

Naminé falls silent. He had her there.

"Well, yes," she admits sheepishly, resisting the urge to smack the victorious smirk off his face, "but my first point still stands. The answer is still no. Please respect that." After throwing her purse over her shoulder, she bids both boys farewell with a nod. "Have a good night. See you guys next week."

"See you," Roxas says distantly, and she's gone. The two boys are left in a pensive silence, but Axel is quick to break it.

"Dude," he starts, "I thought I told you not to blow this one."

"Don't worry," Roxas assures, his sights still on the door. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

The following Saturday, just as the trio wraps up for the day, Roxas walks out of the workstation into the main shop area and calls Naminé over.

"Naminé," he says casually, "I think you forgot something in the back room."

While Naminé's brows furrow in confusion (she was certain that she'd grabbed everything), Axel chuckles to himself knowingly while heading out for another quick 'breather'. The artist complies and walks back into the other room only to find a bouquet of fresh roses and a box of decadent chocolates on her desk.

"Will you go out with me now?" he asks, blinking twice for effect.

Naminé turns around, seemingly unfazed by the cliché gesture. "The answer is still no."

The rejection this time round takes Roxas aback. "What? Why not? If your concern is that I've pulled this on other girls, then I'll have you know that you're mistaken."

"Sorry," Naminé says while heading out without an explanation, "still no."

* * *

The following weekend at à la mode, Roxas approaches Naminé with a casual request towards the end of their shift.

"Hey Naminé, do you mind if I get your opinion on something real quick?" he asks, his head peering out from the side of his computer screen.

"Um, sure," she says, rolling her chair over to his after shutting her work station down.

"We designed a new page for the website today," Roxas explains as he scootches over to make room for her, "and I wanted to see what you thought. Hit refresh when you're ready."

Naminé takes hold of his mouse and does what he says. A clean and colourful page loads, much like the rest of the website that she'd seen and admired with her selected colour palette, but before she can read the contents of the webpage, a modal window pops up.

_Will you go out with me now?_ she reads, her eyebrows twitching into a frown. Below, there are two buttons, one of which says yes and the other no. Sensing the trap that Roxas had led her into, Naminé immediately hovers the cursor over no, but the option doesn't seem to be clickable.

"I think there's something wrong with your code," she observes with narrowed eyes. "I can't seem to pick no."

"No, there's nothing wrong with it," Roxas answers with a playful grin. Naminé rolls her eyes knowingly and rolls back to her desk to gather her things.

"Oh come on, I spent like five minutes coding that into the webpage!" Roxas calls out after her.

"Good night, Roxas," Naminé says as she takes her leave. "And by the way, that was terrible UX design."

Roxas only watches her retreating figure with his intrigued smile unfaltering.

By the time Naminé walks out of the front door, Axel is leaning against the side of the building with a cigarette in hand. He immediately hides it at the sight of her, but the artist chuckles knowingly.

"Another step closer to success at least?" she decides to ask.

Axel shrugs nonchalantly. "I mean, I'd usually be on cigarette number six by now, but I'm only on number three for the day."

Naminé offers him a small clap. "That's great progress, Axel. That's half of what you'd usually do. You'll stop entirely soon enough."

The redhead grins at her optimism before putting the cigarette out entirely and tossing it into the trash can behind him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec before you head out?" he then asks.

Naminé curiously cocks her head to the side at the request but nods nonetheless.

"I'd just like to apologize for Roxas' behaviour," he starts. "I know he should be the one saying this, but I see how uncomfortable his attempts at asking you out make you, especially since we're all working together now."

Naminé awkwardly adjusts her purse on her shoulder. "Oh, Axel, you don't have to worry about that. I promised to put this project first, and that's between me and him."

"I do feel the need to ask you to be patient with him though," he says. "He wasn't always like this. Truth be told, he hasn't asked a girl out on a proper date in over three years, so he's kind of rusty."

Although surprised by the new information (three years? Seriously?), Naminé remains grounded.

"Axel," she starts uncomfortably, "I appreciate this wingman angle you've got going, but I'm not looking for something generic or impersonal. I'm not even sure if I'm looking at all."

"I'm not telling you to go out with him," Axel clarifies. "I'm just asking you to consider it. You're good for him, and if you give him the chance, he could be good for you, too."

"This coming from the guy who constantly picks up chicks at a ramen bar," Naminé says cheekily while crossing her arms.

Axel cackles at the comeback. "Touché. Have a good night, Naminé."

"See you, Axel."

Later that night, just as the last of the sun disappears behind the horizon, Naminé wipes a sheen of sweat from her forehead as she finishes unpacking another box in her apartment. The space, much like her mind, is cluttered, but Naminé very well knew the cause of the latter. Suddenly feeling the need for fresh air, Naminé walks out onto her balcony and releases a breath before leaning her hands against the cool rails.

The view outside was breathtaking, she'd been making good progress moving into her new apartment, she'd been open to going out with her friends a little more on the weekdays, and things at work weren't too bad either. There were so many things to anticipate and be grateful for, but for reasons she can't fathom, her thoughts had been drifting onto Roxas of all people.

As a firm believer that everything in life happened for a reason (sans the newspaper to the face incident—that was just plain coincidence), she can't help but wonder what his purpose was in her life specifically. At first, he was the charming, but ultimately disappointing cute guy at the café. Then he was her client. Now he was supposed to be a potential dating candidate? If this was the world's way of playing a joke on her after her breakup, it wasn't very funny. If anything, she was still wondering why fate had chosen Riku to be her ex-boyfriend and not her current one.

Naminé sighs again.

_Roxas, universe? Really?_ she thinks.

Yes, he certainly had good looks (devastatingly so), and they did have a brief connection at The Usual Spot (emphasis on _brief_), but after she'd discovered his true intentions and playboy persona, his attractiveness, much like the wooden Jenga blocks they'd played with, came crashing down.

And what was up with Axel playing wingman earlier? He was rightfully fulfilling his duties as a best friend, but was that bit about Roxas not asking a girl out on a date in over three years supposed to intrigue her? Naminé grumbles to herself at the memory.

As much as she hated to admit it, it worked. The 'mysterious past' angle definitely had her curious.

_He wasn't always like this_, Axel had said. What did that mean? And if so, what was Roxas like before? What happened?

"Penny for your thoughts?" asks a familiar voice.

Naminé looks up and finds Xion standing on the balcony to her right with another book in hand. The artist rubs her elbow in embarrassment. Had she been so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice her there?

"Um, I wouldn't want to bore you with the details," Naminé insists.

Xion giggles as she shuts her book. "I don't know, judging by the way your eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, it seemed like you were thinking about something pretty hardcore."

Naminé rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "That bad, huh?"

"Mhm," Xion hums. "But I'm not forcing you to share or anything. Just thought a random neighbour's perspective might help."

Naminé smiles at the thought. Perhaps it would. The opinions of others regarding her artwork had always proven to be valuable in the end, so why shouldn't Xion's thoughts hold the same value? Besides, if she'd spoken to Selphie and Olette about it, they'd immediately be rooting for Roxas, hands down. Xion could probably offer a fresher perspective on things.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk about it girl to girl," she decides.

"Ah," her neighbour says when she realizes it, "boy troubles?" When Naminé nods hesitantly, Xion is quick to reassure her. "It's okay, we've all been there. I won't judge you for wanting to talk about it."

Naminé's eyes soften. "That's very kind of you, Xion. Thank you."

"No problem," her neighbour assures. "So what's up?"

Without naming names or going into too much detail, Naminé explains her situation to Xion, who eventually proves to be a great listener.

"Uh huh," Xion nods when Naminé's spiel comes to an end. "I see. So you're debating whether or not you should go out with this client of yours?"

"But you see, there shouldn't even be a debate," Naminé says. "First of all, he's just that: a client. Second, after our first meeting, all he wanted to do was sleep with me. What if his intentions haven't changed this time round? Who's to say that he won't continue to try and sleep with other girls? In my books, a relationship that immediately fails at commitment from the getgo doesn't seem like one worth pursuing nor considering for that matter."

Xion taps her chin in thought, noting that Naminé was the relationship type of girl. "Fair points, but if what his best friend said about him not asking out a girl in over three years is true, then you must have made a really big impression on him for him to even try. Perhaps you're changing him."

"I don't know," Naminé says, clearly unconvinced. "Can people like that really change?"

Xion smiles hopefully in response. "I think they can."

Naminé hugs herself as a cool breeze passes through.

"I just don't want to get hurt again," she fully admits. "I just went through a breakup a few months ago and I… haven't quite healed yet."

"I know that this may sound strange, but you should embrace those heartbreaks," Xion starts, as if she'd experienced something similar before. "Each and every one of them could hold a lesson that you may not understand just yet, but will eventually."

Naminé noticeably pauses for a moment, drinking in the words. Her thoughts then drift onto Riku and wonder what lesson their breakup had yet to teach her. Somehow, some way, could Roxas possibly be the one with the answer?

"That's… an interesting way to look at it," she finally decides to say.

"So bottom line, I'd say give him a chance," Xion concludes. "Besides, it doesn't necessarily have to be a romantic date."

Naminé only chuckles. The possibility of Roxas with a heartfelt answer, let alone with romance? Slim to none. What a ridiculous thought.

Not wanting to leave Xion on a negative note though, Naminé leaves her with a wavering "I'll think about it".

* * *

In the middle of a meeting the following week, Roxas tries an entirely different approach. He didn't think he'd have to go this far, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Okay, first order of business," he starts, initiating the meeting at a table in the main area of the parlour. "We need to finalize which vendor we're going with for our print materials."

"Naminé and I have been doing some research," Axel says while fully ignoring the "_You mean Naminé has been doing research"_ face Roxas is currently giving him, "and I think we should go with the vendor that she recommended from her previous workplace. She's worked with them before, they're efficient, they have reasonable prices, and they've always been reliable."

Roxas nods while noting their recommendation. "I trust your judgments. I'll give them a call later and sort out a deal. Now, second order of business." Roxas then removes his reading glasses for dramatic effect and laces his hands together in front of him. "Naminé, I think it's time that I play hardball."

While Axel shakes his head disapprovingly, Naminé only braces herself for the impact.

"I'm sorry that I have to resort to this, but if you don't agree to go out with me," Roxas starts, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to rip up our contract, signing it off as null and void."

Naminé freezes at the play. Did he really just…?

As Axel slaps his forehead, a smirk plays at Naminé's lips when she finds the loophole in his strategy. Roxas may have made his move on the chess board (and confidently so), but it seemed that he forgot that the chess set had always belonged to her in the first place. You certainly couldn't play a game if there was no game to play.

"Go ahead," she then says.

Roxas nearly falls out of his chair at the answer. "What?"

"Go ahead," she repeats. "As far as I'm concerned, ripping up our contract will only leave you without a designer for your project. This is just an extra freelancing opportunity for me, so there wouldn't be too much harm done on my end if you decided to cancel it. The way I see it, you need me more than I need you, so go ahead."

Axel's jaw drops at the facts. For the first time ever, the player had gotten played, and he got played _hard_.

Roxas, however, settles for a nervous gulp. "So the answer is still no I'm guessing?"

Naminé giggles victoriously, fully knowing that there was no way he'd risk ripping up their contract now. "You guess correctly."

* * *

One weekday night, Naminé finds herself casually browsing through a home furnishings and furniture store with her girlfriends.

"So any word on that Senior Editor position?" Naminé inquires towards Olette in particular as they walk through the living room decor section. "I remember you telling us that an acting position would be opening up since the one currently in the position will be going on maternity leave soon."

"And you're the most qualified one for the role," Selphie adds. "It _has_ to be you."

"Well I didn't want to say anything until it was official," the brunette starts bashfully, "but after a round of interviews my boss pulled me into her office on Monday and pretty much told me that the job was mine."

Naminé and Selphie squeal and applaud at the news.

"That's great, Olette!" Selphie comments. "We should totally celebrate."

"I wouldn't just yet," the soon-to-be-senior-editor advises. "Not until I sign the contract on Friday at least."

Naminé makes a face at the word "contract", and the girls notice.

"Something bothering you, Nam?" Olette asks with concern.

The artist shakes her head nonchalantly. "It's nothing."

"You know there's no use in hiding anything from us," Selphie reminds playfully. "We'll just keep pestering you until we get it out."

Naminé sighs defeatedly, fully aware of their persistence, and unravels the tale of Roxas' latest attempt at asking her out.

"He threatened to rip up your contract if you didn't go out with him?" Olette repeats incredulously.

Selphie pulls a nearby throw pillow to her chest and sighs into it lovingly. "That's so cute."

Naminé nearly scoffs while examining a nearby vase. "Cute isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe it."

"Perhaps determined would suit it better?" Olette suggests. "Someone that persistent is at least worth a shot, don't you think?"

Selphie merely nods in agreement.

Naminé turns around, her voice stern. "Guys, it's not positive, okay? I don't think he's getting the hint that I have no interest in going out with some—"

"—superficial, overconfident playboy," Axel finishes on the other side of the same furniture store, "which is the image that you've been projecting this entire time. If you really want to go out with her, you can't be that guy anymore, Roxas."

Beside him, Roxas loads his cart up with more moving boxes. "Says the guy who projects himself as said superficial, overconfident playboy 24/7."

"True," Axel agrees, "but I'm not the one trying to go out with what I strongly believe is a _keeper _for you. You gotta stop treating her like she's some other girl you're trying to hook up with and bring some of that thoughtful Roxas charm back."

Roxas' eyes somewhat dull at the suggestion. "We both know that Roxas is long gone, Axel."

"See, I'm not entirely sure he is," the redhead argues, but before he can continue to protest, he bumps into a bright-eyed young woman with brunette hair tied into two neat braids. "Oh, sorry," he says apologetically, but after getting a good look at her, his signature grin makes its way onto his face. "Hey there, how you doing? The name's Axel. And you are…?"

"Engaged," the girl answers knowingly while casually flashing him the modest rock on her ring finger. It may have been a while, but she knew a flirtatious tone when she heard one.

"Oh," Axel says defeatedly. "But I mean, you're not technically married yet so—"

"Someone bothering you, Olette?" a familiar voice interjects. Naminé emerges from the next aisle over with Selphie in tow and jumps back slightly when she locks eyes with the redhead.

"Axel?" she asks, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Naminé," he greets, just as startled. "I'm just grabbing some stuff with Roxas."

"Oh," Naminé says through gritted teeth. Olette and Selphie would never let her live this one down. "Roxas is… here?"

"He certainly is," the devil himself, handsome as ever, answers while wedging his cart in between the two parties. "Hey, Naminé." As she offers him an awkward wave, his blue eyes linger onto the two girls on either side of her. "Are these your friends?"

"Um, yes," she answers, but before she can begin introducing them, Roxas already has his hand outstretched.

"Hey, I'm Roxas," he greets. "I'm a client of Naminé's. Nice to meet you."

"Olette," the brunette introduces.

"Selphie," the short-haired girl practically squeals. "We've heard a lot about you, Roxas."

Naminé turns red with both anger and embarrassment when Roxas turns to face her with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?" he asks, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Well I'm Axel if anybody cares," the redhead adds, feeling excluded.

"Oh, I care about you buddy," Roxas assures with a shoulder pat. The girls chuckle when Axel fakes a sniffle.

"So what brings you two here?" Naminé asks when she notices the boxes in Roxas' cart. "Is someone moving?"

"Well—" Axel starts, but Roxas is quick to cut him off.

"Just some stuff for the shop," the blond informs. Axel is quick to get the hint. "What about you?"

"Just grabbing some stuff for Naminé's new place," Selphie answers.

"Oh," Axel says, "I didn't realize that you were moving to a new place."

Naminé shrugs ever so slightly. "Must not have come up."

And while Axel and the three girls continue their small talk, the redhead can already feel the gears turning in Roxas' head at the new piece of information.

His best friend may not believe it, but he knew: the old Roxas wasn't gone just yet.

* * *

That Saturday, Roxas comes into work an hour and a half late with a gift bag and a tray of coffees in hand.

"Sorry I'm late," he says while placing the latter in the middle of their work station.

"No problem, bro," Axel says while snagging what he assumed was his cup from the tray. "But what took you so long, anyway?"

"Just had to pick something up," Roxas answers simply. "It does concern Naminé though, so do you mind going to the other room for a bit while we discuss something, Axel?"

"Oh no," the redhead says knowingly. He notices Naminé tense at the words and puts her at ease. "Hey, if you need help, don't hesitate to call for me, okay?"

"Thanks Axel," Naminé says graciously. The redhead salutes before walking out of the room entirely, leaving the two blondes in the office space.

"Hey," Roxas greets amidst the silence.

"Hey yourself," Naminé greets back. "So which try hard angle are you going with today? Is there a stuffed toy holding a heart in there? Perhaps even a puppy?"

Roxas chuckles at the cheeky remark and shakes his head. After a deep breath, he quits fidgeting with the handle of the gift bag and slowly places it on Naminé's desk. Judging by the sound, it was heavy, and Naminé notes that this is the first time she's _ever_ seen Roxas nervous. With eyebrows raised in curiosity, Naminé looks into the bag and surprisingly pulls out a bucket of Robin's Egg blue paint.

"It's your favourite colour, right?" Roxas asks. "I remember you telling me when we met."

Naminé only nods, too stunned to speak.

"When I heard that you were moving to a new place, I figured that you might want to paint your walls," Roxas explains, "so I picked this up for you. Thought you'd appreciate something more personal."

"But there's only one store in Radiant Garden that mixes this particular colour," Naminé says, recalling the research that she'd done, "and they don't ship to other locations."

"Oh I'm well aware," Roxas tells her, "which is why I woke up early this morning to pick it up."

Naminé's lips part slightly at the news. "Roxas, Radiant Garden is a two hour drive away."

Roxas only chuckles. "Why do you think I was late?"

Naminé drums her fingertips on the lid of the paint can while reassessing the young man in front of her. This thoughtfulness was part of an entirely new side of him that she didn't think could exist. Could this possibly be the old Roxas that Axel had told her about?

"Roxas, you didn't have to do this," she says.

"But I wanted to," Roxas insists. "This is my way of saying sorry for the way I've been acting these last few weeks," he then confesses, taking Naminé aback. "I know I haven't made the greatest impression on you, and forgive me if I'm rusty at this, but I really do want to take you out."

"Roxas…" Naminé whispers.

"I'm not asking you as your client or some cocky playboy that you met at The Usual Spot," Roxas clarifies. "I'm just asking you out as Roxas Akiyama: a totally normal dude that just wants an opportunity to get to know you in a setting that doesn't necessarily have to be romantic. It could be totally platonic."

"So what are you proposing?" Naminé asks.

"An anti-date," Roxas suggests. This catches Naminé's attention. "It will be the most unromantic and platonic date any romance novel or movie has ever seen. We won't dress nice, eat anywhere fancy, go anywhere romantic, and I won't even offer you my jacket if you get cold. How does that sound?"

Naminé mulls over the proposition. Anybody willing to drive four hours for a bucket of paint was certainly worth a chance in her books.

"So this is just two colleagues hanging out?" she presses for confirmation.

"Just two colleagues hanging out," Roxas repeats with a nod.

"Okay," Naminé finally agrees. "I'll go out with you."

Roxas' eyes light up. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

_to be continued_

* * *

**Chapter Inspirations:** _Talk Too Much_ by COIN.

**A/N:** Oh, what a fun chapter to write. As most of you may know, this phase of a relationship is typically known as "the chase". In lengthier works, I would normally flesh this out over a couple of chapters, but as we only have ten in this particular fic, I had to speed things up a bit. Was it too fast for you, or did it hit just right? After reading it over, I thought it was a bit fast-paced, but knowing myself and what's in store, I knew I couldn't just add scenes for the sake of it.

In fact, that's something I actually wanted to discuss after reading a lovely review from a **Guest**. They had mentioned that my writing had evolved in the sense that it had become more concise and clear where I used to over-describe things. I recall a professor once telling me that when writing, you should try to only keep the vital organs. If you can function without it, get rid of it. If it's integral to the story, keep it. Honestly, I still think that I add some things that could be removed and still have trouble knowing what I should keep, but I'm still learning. Just some food for thought.

And not going to lie, I was a bit hesitant to release this one so soon since I had a few nit picky issues with it upon proofreading, but I knew that if I kept it with me for too long, it would never get out!

Also, I see that some of you are curious about Roxas and wonder why we haven't heard more about/from him yet. Well, I'm going to be totally honest with you: you won't _really_ get to know him until near the end of the story. I've structured it to be one of those works that come together and make sense towards the end, so I'm afraid you'll only be getting hints until then!

Special thanks to **Painted With a Palette, Redeeming Endeavor**, a **Guest, Q-A the Authoress**, another **Guest, SourCherryBomb, Aundielen,** and **Mr. Spinner** for reviewing the last chapter(s)! It sure means a lot to see some familiar names out there.

I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter of The Event Horizon! Please kindly leave a review to share your thoughts and/or feels, I apologize for any errors I might have missed (again, probably due to more over-editing), and I'll see you all in the next chapter! That one, at least in my opinion, is a bit more slow-paced.


	4. anti-date

**Background Information:**

**Destatiian: **An ancient language spoken by most locals of Destiny Islands.

**Dungeons and Dusks: **a fantasy tabletop role playing game.

* * *

The following night, Roxas walks up to the front of Naminé's apartment building, backpack strapped across one shoulder, and punches in the number that she'd texted him on the buzzer. As he waits for a reply, he briefly glances at his watch.

_Twenty minutes late, _he thinks. _Perfect._

"Hello?" comes Naminé's voice from the intercom.

"It's Roxas," he answers. "I'm here."

"Okay, I'll be down in a second. Just wait in the lobby please," Naminé instructs as she pushes a button on her end to let him in. After the _beep_, Roxas goes rigid but eventually opens the door and walks inside towards the modern waiting area. He takes a seat on one of the all too familiar couches and casually drums his fingers on his kneecaps as he waits.

Moments later, Naminé walks out of the elevators dressed in a white dolman-sleeved shirt, high waisted jeans, white sneakers, and a small cross body over her shoulder. The look is simple, but still flattering.

"Hey," Roxas greets as he rises from his seat with a pleased smile. "You look nice."

"And you look like you're going on a date," Naminé comments while taking in his plaid button up, black sweater overtop, beige chinos, and checkered sneakers.

Roxas only raises his hands in surrender. "Seriously? This is casual for me."

Naminé only rolls her eyes—albeit with a smile—at the clear lie. "So did you get lost or something? You're twenty minutes late."

"See, a normal date would show up on time, maybe even early to impress you," Roxas points out. "Your anti-date is so casual that he showed up late, and look!" He proudly points at his backpack. "I even have a backpack with a bag of sour cream and onion chips inside so you know that I'm definitely not looking for some lip action tonight."

Naminé chuckles. "Good, because you definitely weren't getting any in the first place."

Roxas only holds a hand over his chest, feigning pain as they walk out the front doors.

"What, no fancy car?" Naminé teases when they step outside.

"Playboy Roxas Akiyama drives a car," he answers. "Anti-date Roxas will humble himself by taking the tram."

Naminé laughs with amusement at the little details he'd failed to miss. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Perhaps," Roxas says casually. "Now I hope those shoes are comfy because we have a lot of walking to do."

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**four** | anti-date

* * *

After taking Naminé on a leisurely walk through Twilight Town's grungy and supposedly 'haunted' alleyways ("It's the complete opposite of a romantic walk on the beach," Roxas had reasoned), grabbing a few cheap beers from a convenience store ("The perfect anti-champagne!") and picking up hot dogs from a nearby street vendor ("Look, I even loaded mine with extra onions so you're convinced that I _really_ won't try to kiss you tonight."), Roxas leads Naminé up the secret stairway of the clock tower after strategically picking the lock on the door.

"Look at us, doing something illegal," Roxas muses while skipping up the steps with little to no effort after years of practice. "Isn't this the greatest anti-date ever?"

Five steps behind him, Naminé pants like a dog on a hot summer day.

"Well if your intention was to make me super uncomfortable," she says in between gasps for air, "then you're doing a great job."

Roxas merely shrugs nonchalantly. "See, I'd offer to help you up but that would be way too considerate and gentlemanly of me."

Naminé only rolls her eyes and continues her upward struggle with the rather heavy case of beer and in hand. "Not to be a petty damsel in distress or anything, but I must have missed the part where lack of chivalry meant that you get to be an inconsiderate jerk. Last I checked, even two colleagues on a platonic anti-date could at least help one another."

Roxas pauses and places his hands on his hips. "Huh, you are so right. My bad. Let me tone down the jerk."

Seconds later, Roxas skips down the steps and grabs the case of beer from her hands.

"Much appreciated," Naminé says graciously, albeit breathlessly, when they reach the top of the staircase. "Now were we actually working towards something here, or are you secretly a serial killer about to show me where you hide the dead bodies?"

"I hardly think this would be a clever place to hide dead bodies," Roxas comments.

"But that's precisely why no one would suspect it," Naminé points out.

"True that," Roxas agrees, "but I'm afraid we're only here for the view. Sorry to disappoint."

"Well this view better be worth it then," Naminé jokes.

"Oh, it is," Roxas says as he pushes the door open with his back.

Light floods the dimly lit staircase, causing Naminé to squint as she makes her way outside. When her eyes finally adjust to the sudden brightness, her lips part in amazement at the sight. She'd always known that Twilight Town was known for its sunset charm, but there was something about the specific time of day and the view from above that made it even more breathtaking. The town, which was typically a mixture of muted yellows, deep oranges, and lively greens, was now coated in a surreal lavender hue as the sun begins to take its final steps down the horizon. The purple sky, complemented by pink and orange clouds, looked like a dream, but one that Naminé couldn't quite remember.

And despite the time of day, the city of New Twilight in the distance fails to sleep. Even from afar, the skyline was bustling with life. The view of the city from her apartment was pretty great, but from where she stood, she could get the best of both worlds.

"Okay, you win," Naminé wholeheartedly admits. "This is pretty great."

"Better than dead bodies I would hope?" Roxas questions.

"Much," Naminé answers, but just as Roxas is about to throw a triumphant fist into the air, she's quick to shoot it back down. "However, I do take issue with this venue."

"Of course you do," Roxas says while setting the case of beer down. "What's wrong with it?"

"I thought you said we weren't going anywhere romantic on this anti-date," Naminé reminds, "but this here seems like a pretty romantic setting for a late night picnic."

"It is not," Roxas insists as he takes a seat, his feet dangling over the edge. "I do this with my friends all the time."

"You and Axel do have a pretty open bromance though," Naminé teases while taking the seat next to him.

"You are easily the most difficult woman to please," Roxas says cheekily while retrieving their hot dogs and a bag of chips from his backpack.

"Someone's given me reason to be," Naminé jabs back as she accepts her share of their food.

"Fair enough," Roxas says.

For a few minutes, the two enjoy their hot dogs, sour cream and onion chips, and beers on the edge of the clock tower while overlooking the postcard-worthy view. A pleasant breeze passes through them, and Naminé smiles as it tickles her cheeks. Beside her, Roxas pulls out a box of wooden blocks from his backpack when he finishes his meal.

"Jenga?" Naminé asks incredulously. "Seriously?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I wanted to get to know you more," Roxas says while setting the box down in between them and carefully pulling it upward. The wooden tower remains intact, and Roxas makes any necessary adjustments.

"To shake things up, let's change the rules a bit here," he then suggests. "Instead of revealing a random fact about ourselves, every block successfully pulled from the tower allows you to ask the other person a question. Sound fair?"

"Not that I'll ever get to ask you anything, but sure," Naminé jokes.

Roxas immediately goes for it, and a block falls off the side.

"Where were you born?" he asks to start.

"Born and raised in Twilight Town," Naminé answers simply.

Roxas looks pleasantly surprised. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed that. Not that there's anything wrong with it, in fact I actually admire it, but the locals here tend to live a pretty laid back lifestyle. You seem to have a bit of city in you."

"I learned how to hustle," Naminé answers with a nonchalant shrug.

"No kidding," Roxas agrees admirably. "All right, your turn."

Naminé eyes a block in the middle and, with eyes narrowed in concentration, successfully pulls it from the tower.

"Do you…" she then starts carefully, wracking her brain for a question. She wants to repeat his, but at the same time, doesn't want to word it in a similar fashion. She snaps when the words click. "Do you speak any other languages?"

"Do programming languages count? If so, then I know plenty," Roxas jokes. When Naminé shakes her head, Roxas changes his answer. "I know some Destatiian. I was born on Destiny Islands and lived there before coming here for university."

"Huh," Naminé says, not expecting the answer. She hadn't been there herself, but she'd heard many speak highly about the picturesque white sands and crystal blue waters. "What made you leave and decide to study in Twilight Town?"

"I wanted a change in scenery and pace," Roxas admits. "It's beautiful there, but I'd known the beachside city my entire life. I figured I needed to mix things up a bit with some small town charm—all while retaining some city elements, of course."

"And were you happy with that decision?"

Roxas nods. "It's the best decision I've ever made. I love it here."

_But I also can't stand it_ is what he almost says, but he keeps that part to himself. To keep the topic from pressing further, Roxas flicks another block off the tower.

"Least favourite food?" he then asks.

Naminé makes a face as she thinks about it. "Hmm… pizza with pineapples on it."

Roxas' jaw drops. "What? This may just be the islander in me talking, but that is _bullshit_."

"It's disgusting," Naminé corrects.

Roxas runs a hand through his hair while inhaling sharply. "Wow. I think I'm going to have to end our date right here."

"Not a date," Naminé reminds before taking another bite from her hot dog.

"All right, all right," Roxas says defeatedly.

"What's your favourite movie?" Naminé asks when she manages to pull another block from the tower.

"Anything Disney or Pixar, if I'm being totally honest," Roxas answers sheepishly.

"You're kidding," Naminé insists, wide-eyed. She enjoyed her fair share of Disney and Pixar, but Roxas? "You did _not_ strike me as that kind of person."

"The kind of person with taste?" Roxas asks for clarification.

"With a heart," Naminé specifies cheekily.

Roxas places a hand over his "non-existent" heart, offended. "I'll have you know that I know all the words to every song."

"I'm sure you do," Naminé says while giggling into her hand.

"Any phobias?" Roxas then asks after knocking off another block. Naminé taps her chin in thought.

"I have common fears, like of snakes and spiders," she starts, "but more than anything I think I fear failure. Whenever I don't do my best or put my all into a project, I'm afraid that it won't be good enough."

"Ah, so you're a perfectionist," Roxas concludes when he realizes it.

"I guess so," Naminé agrees.

Roxas places an arm behind him and leans back, balancing himself. "Well, I respect wanting to perfect your craft and all, but sometimes I find that it's actually good to fail. I know it's easier said than done, but it really does help to learn from past mistakes."

Naminé nudges him playfully. "Is that how you finally got me to go out with you?"

Roxas only sips on his beer with a sly grin in response. Amidst the silence, Naminé takes the time to strategically pull another block from the tower.

"Hobbies?" she then asks.

"Well, as you know, I like to play video games," Roxas starts, "but I also enjoy photography, music, and long walks on the beach, particularly during sunset."

Naminé's eyes narrow at the generic sound of the latter, and Roxas throws his head back with a laugh.

"I like to play basketball and strum on my guitar every now and then," he then corrects, "so I really wasn't kidding about the music."

A smile plays on Naminé's lips, pleased by the answer. To her surprise, he also knew how to appreciate an art form, much like herself.

"Pet peeves?" Roxas asks when the tower grants him another question.

"You mean apart from persistent coworkers trying to date me?" Naminé teases. Roxas playfully rolls his eyes as Naminé formulates a real answer. "Hmm. I'm not very fond of entitled people, people who don't respect personal space, can't stand piles of dirty dishes in the sink, and…" At the thought of her kitchen sink, Naminé suddenly thinks back to a particular note that she'd found laying on her previous kitchen counter six months ago and sags her shoulders at the memory.

"I'm especially not fond of people that can't express what they're thinking or feeling without hiding behind some sort of medium, like a note or a text," she confesses. "If you have something important to say, why not respect the other person enough to say it to their face?"

"Mm," Roxas hums while nodding in understanding. "Well luckily for you, I've always been verbal and honest around you. Perhaps a bit too much."

Naminé chuckles at the words, unable to deny them, and pushes another block off the tower while feeling a bit lighter than before. It was true. Despite all his attempts, Roxas had always been, above all, honest and unrelenting about the fact that he wanted to take her out, but that also raised the question...

"Why me?" she then asks.

Roxas furrows his eyebrows at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Why me?" Naminé repeats. "Why not the other girls running amok the town? I'm sure they're far more interesting—and probably hotter, if I'm being totally honest."

"Okay, first of all," Roxas starts while tilting his bottle of beer towards her, "you are totally hot, Naminé Sato."

"Oh please," she says, unimpressed. "I wasn't even fishing for a compliment there. I was just being honest."

"_Second of all_," Roxas continues, purposely ignoring her comment, "you are not like those other girls. When I first saw your work, way before I even met you, I imagined someone vibrant and passionate behind the canvas."

Naminé blinks twice, surprised by his reasoning.

"And I was right," Roxas continues. "You _are_ just as bright and lively as your artworks imply, but…" Roxas thinks back, back to when he'd met her for the first time, and recalls a dullness in her glassy blue eyes beneath the fluorescent lights of The Usual Spot. "If I'm being totally honest, I was also curious."

"Curious?" Naminé asks. "About what?"

Roxas begins rubbing the back of his head, knowing that he'd be steering their conversation into a less playful direction if he decided to push through, but if she admired up front honesty, then that's what she'd get.

"Well," he starts, though with hesitance, "when Axel and I interviewed you for the first time, I noticed that you were very modest about your work when I complimented it, almost to a point where it seemed like you doubted yourself; like you were almost... I don't know, monotonous in comparison to your colourful palettes. I sensed a passionate light in you, but at the same time, there was a hint of emptiness there; a bounce missing in your step, if you will, and I can't help but wonder why someone as talented as you would ever doubt yourself. Why is that?"

Roxas immediately regrets saying the words when he sees the look on Naminé's face. It looked as if he'd just opened a wound that was only starting to heal.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "That was really intrusive of me. You don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay," Naminé assures weakly. "It's probably best that I talk about it if I'm making it that obvious."

"Only if you want to," Roxas assures, and Naminé sighs heavily. As much as Roxas annoyed her, he did have a certain air about him that reassured her; like someone she'd met before, but couldn't recall who.

"It's pretty heavy for a first outing talk," she warns, "and totally unprofessional."

Roxas shakes his head. "I'm not your client right now. I'm merely your anti-date making sure that you enjoy not only tonight, but life in general without any hang ups or distractions. So whenever you're ready, I'm all ears."

Though misty-eyed, Naminé musters a smile. "Thanks, Roxas." Then, after a deep intake of breath, she begins to unload her baggage on the slim chance that maybe, just maybe, Roxas did have an answer for her.

"I just got out of my first relationship about six months ago," she confesses. "We were together for two years."

"Oh," Roxas says, crestfallen. Heartbreak. That he could surprisingly sympathize with.

"We never had that earth shattering, squeal inducing kind of love," Naminé continues, "but we were certainly trying to get there—at least, I think we were—but it always felt like we were never getting anywhere."

"I'm sorry," Roxas says sadly.

Naminé shakes her head with her eyes shut and hands balled into little fists. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine."

"How so?" Roxas asks, wondering how someone as sweet as Naminé could have possibly done anything wrong.

"My partner and I both studied Fine Arts in Radiant Garden before we decided to move to Twilight Town together," she explains. "For over a year he and I got by through freelance work, getting by contract after contract, but we searched for stable job opportunities on the sidelines. One day, he finally landed an interview with a very reputable company. He didn't give me any details in case things fell through, but he seemed pretty confident that it was the key to not only financial stability, but stability in our relationship, too."

"So did he end up landing the job?" Roxas asks.

"No," Naminé says with dismay, "I did."

Roxas' eyes widen as everything starts to make sense.

"It turns out we both applied for the same position at Twilight," Naminé explains while hugging her shoulders. "When I told him the news, he tried to be happy for me, but part of me knew it was forced. He was gone the next day. He left a note, but I haven't seen him since."

Roxas' heart tightens in his chest. "That's terrible, Naminé."

"Terrible of me," she corrects. "I can't help but think that if I hadn't accepted that job offer, if I hadn't been so selfish, then maybe, just maybe, we'd still be together."

"Wait just a second," Roxas says, backing up. "You think you're in the wrong here? You think you're selfish for accepting an offer that would progress your career?"

"Aren't I?" Naminé asks, confused. "If I had let him have it, he would've stayed. He was the one with the Master's degree. He was the one that was more qualified anyways."

"But Twilight gave _you_ the job for a reason, Naminé," Roxas reasons. "Education may be nice to look at on a resumé, but it's not the only factor to consider. At the end of the day it's about who can perform better on the job and who has the best attitude for it. No offense, but I think your ex-boyfriend is a jerk for leaving you like that, and that's coming from me. If anything, it's a clear indication of his attitude and why he _didn't_ get the job. He should've been happy for you and kept looking."

Naminé tightens her grip on her shoulders. "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so," Roxas says. "You're beyond talented, Naminé. You're the one who got yourself this far. You should be proud of yourself."

When he senses the apprehension in her slumped shoulders, he urges her to turn her sights back to the view. "Look out there. The world is yours for the taking. Don't let anyone make you think or feel otherwise."

Naminé releases a breath that she wasn't even aware of holding. Had she really been so blinded by Riku's departure that she lost her sense of self-worth for the last few months? Was this what her friends were trying to tell her from the start? At first she thought that they were only telling her what she wanted to hear to soothe her broken heart, but if Roxas, someone completely out of the picture, could reiterate the same opinion, could it have been true?

And now that she thought about it, _really_ thought about it, she'd been living in Riku's shadow for their entire relationship. He certainly wasn't forceful or obvious about it, but Olette had been right: he _did_ want to be the alpha in their relationship. He often called the shots, but her mistake was that she often let him. He wanted their apartment a certain way, he typically chose what they ate for dinner, and he wanted to be the one with the stable job. She'd been somewhat submissive towards him not because she feared him, but because she feared losing him: her first boyfriend, her first love, her first everything.

But now that he was gone, what was there to fear?

Naminé looks out towards the town and into one of the buildings, her old work building, and sees her past self looking out the window of her previous studio with Pence. She'd just gotten the confirmation call from Twilight, and back then she'd looked at New Twilight in the distance with anticipation.

She had to be that Naminé again: bright-eyed and eager for what the future could bring. She couldn't be _this_ Naminé: punishing herself for something that she should've been proud of. If Naminé half a year ago could see herself now, she'd be ashamed.

"Thank you, Roxas," Naminé says when the realization finally sinks in. It seems that he did have an answer for Riku's departure after all. "I think I really needed to hear that."

The corners of Roxas' lips turn upward into a smile. Slowly but surely, the vibrance was starting to return to her eyes, and he was glad to have been a catalyst (if even just a small one) in her uphill climb. She was already so great on her own, but she just needed a friendly reminder—one that he was glad to give.

"What about you, Roxas?" she then asks. "We've been talking about me for far too long. Tell me something about you."

"There's not much else to know apart from what you already do," Roxas confesses sheepishly.

"I don't believe that," Naminé insists. "Come on, give me something, anything."

Roxas wracks his brain for an answer. "You're gonna have to help me out here. I haven't done this in a long time. That game of Jenga was probably the most you'd get out of me."

"Tell me about your tattoo then," Naminé suggests. "I noticed that you and Axel have similar ones, but you have different numbers."

"Oh," Roxas recalls, as if he _just _remembered the permanent XIII on his left wrist. "Right, this. Axel and I were part of a club in university called The Organization. The tattoo was our initiation."

"Was it a fraternity type of deal or were you guys some secret underground cult that played Dungeons and Dusks after class and offered sacrifices during full moons?" Naminé teases.

Roxas shakes his head with an entertained chuckle. "No. We were really more like a club of thrill-seeking hooligans enjoying our first real taste of freedom together."

"Ah, a troublemaker," Naminé says when she realizes it. "It all makes sense now."

"Ex-troublemaker, I assure you," Roxas corrects, although Naminé doesn't look convinced in the least bit. "But as for Axel, I'm not so sure."

Naminé giggles. "So how many of there were you?"

"Fourteen," Roxas answers.

"You still keep in contact?"

"Only with a handful of members," Roxas admits. "Just Axel and a few others."

"So what do you think of when you look at your tattoo now?" Naminé asks. "Just wild parties?"

"Nah," Roxas answers. He looks at the ink that has yet to fade and smiles as the fond memories resurface. "I see... a clock tower, a few sea-salt ice cream bars, and a young boy on a crazy but unforgettable journey of self-discovery with his friends."

Naminé's eyes soften at the sight of Roxas reminiscing about what he considered the golden days. She never imagined that there could be more beyond the surface of his playboy persona, but it seemed that he cared deeply for his friends and cherished every memory with them. Perhaps this Roxas, the one sitting right next to her, was the real one. Perhaps Playboy Roxas was just a defense mechanism to keep his heart guarded. But if that was true, that then raised the question…

"What happened?" she whispers. Her heart drops to her stomach in realization. Did she just say that out loud? She immediately berates herself for it. She really had to stop doing that around him.

"Hm?" Roxas hums.

Owning up to it, Naminé gulps and sates her curiosity. "One minute you're this confident Casanova, and in the next you're some sentimental sweetheart. Why the two sides?"

It's Roxas' turn to feel an old wound open, and Naminé notices.

"It's simple, really," he says, his eyes fixated on anything _but_ her. "I fell in love once and it fucked me up."

Naminé's heart aches for the boy beside her. If she thought the end of her relationship had been rough, it must have been nothing compared to what Roxas went through. His previous relationship changed him entirely, but she was lucky enough to have people, him inclusive, to catch her before she fell too far.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," Naminé whispers. A sensitive heart turned playboy due to a troubling past? It wasn't an outlandish theory, but it wasn't one that she considered. "I had no idea."

"It's fine," he tells her, but his eyes give him away entirely. "All in the past now."

Sensing that he hadn't fully healed from it, Naminé doesn't press him any further and finishes the remainder of her meal in a comfortable silence.

"It's getting pretty late," Roxas observes when he steals a glance at his watch and notices how much the sky had darkened since they'd arrived. "We should probably head back seeing as we have work tomorrow."

Naminé nods in agreement and allows him to help her up. Within half an hour, the two make their way back down the clock tower, ride the tram back to Naminé's place, and find themselves standing in front of her apartment building. The two then turn towards each other, Roxas with his hands in his pockets and Naminé with her lands laced behind her back.

"Um, thanks for the night out," Naminé starts timidly. "I surprisingly had a nice time."

Roxas almost laughs at what her words implied. "Well I'm glad I at least defied your expectations. You're very welcome."

She then rocks back and forth on her heels, unsure what to say next. She may not have been an expert, but this was typically the part of the date where the guy would go in for the kiss. She was nowhere near ready for that, but she didn't want him to leave without a proper goodbye, either. What were you supposed to do in this situation?

"So how do you want to go about this?" Roxas then decides to ask, sensing her uncertainty and discomfort. "Awkward hug?"

Naminé chuckles gratefully at his honesty and actually nods. "Yeah, I could go for an awkward hug."

Roxas outstretches his arms, and although reluctant at first, Naminé eventually finds herself reciprocating the gesture. His arms slowly wrap around her lower back, and she finds hers comfortably resting on his shoulders. Her cheek lightly presses against his chest, the smell of his cologne pleasant but not too overwhelming, and her eyes widen slightly when she hears his heart beating surprisingly fast. His grip is firm but not too tight, secure in its nature, and Naminé inwardly classifies this as a nice hug as opposed to an awkward one. She doesn't want to think it out loud, but his height in comparison to hers was perfect for said hugs.

Realizing that she was getting far too comfortable for her liking, Naminé is the first to part from the brief embrace, and the hint of warmth that came with disappears entirely.

"So I'll see you next week?" Roxas asks while scratching the back of his head. Naminé notes that she's never seen him this nervous before. His demeanour was almost childlike, and she had to admit that it was kind of cute.

"Mhm," she answers. "Business as usual."

"Right," Roxas says, his tone expressing disappointment. "Business as usual."

He throws his hands into his pockets and turns towards the entrance steps.

"Have a good night, Roxas," Naminé tells him just before he takes one step forward.

"See you, Naminé," he says, and the last thing she sees is his charming smile before he leaves.

A few minutes later, when Naminé finds herself showered, dressed, and sipping her night time tea on her balcony, she encounters Xion doing some late night reading next door.

"So how was your 'date'?" she decides to ask teasingly.

The artist rolls her eyes at the word, insisting that it wasn't a date, but Xion doesn't fail to notice that Naminé smiles ever so slightly into the rim of her mug.

_to be continued_

* * *

**Fun fact: **Roxas and Naminé's first date was inspired by my trip to Seattle in 2014 and was originally supposed to take place on a Ferris wheel and not the clock tower. I was in the middle of a ride on the Great Wheel when the ideas started to hit me.

**Fun fact 2:** I'm with Naminé. Pineapples do _not_ belong on pizza.

**A/N:** I'm not going to lie: that Jenga scene was a last minute add. Weird, right? I can't believe I didn't have it there in the first place. In the middle of proofreading this chapter I just had this big WTF moment and knew I had to fix it. I always knew it was missing something, but it wasn't until I remembered what my aunt told me about answers (and how they often come later) that I finally figured it out. Hope it was a valuable add.

Upon proofreading I also realized that not much happened in terms of setting/scenes. It was pretty much one long, drawn out scene that took place in one setting, and I typically don't do that with dates. They're usually jam-packed with places or activities (I blame the teenage feels), but instead I just decided to focus on a really long and intimate conversation between Roxas and Naminé; however, big reveals, like Naminé's backstory with Riku and Roxas' past, were finally thrown into the spotlight. Did you guys get bored of their conversation at some point, or did their back and forth interest you enough to keep going?

This chapter also holds what I find to be one of the biggest and hardest lessons I've ever had to learn. I knew that pursuing anything creative would bring forth a lot of criticism, but for years I found myself in an environment that not only questioned my opinions, but shamed them just because I didn't have similar tastes. People out there have tore me down with full on insults that didn't hold any actual criticism, but my mistake was letting them get to me. In this chapter, I wanted Roxas to remind everyone that, despite what you hear, the world is yours for the taking, and you can't let anyone tell you otherwise. Sometimes people see a light in this world and just want to take it out, but the best way to combat that is to keep on burning.

Somehow, I kept burning, I surrounded myself with people who genuinely wanted me to succeed, and I survived. I'm still surviving, and I'm still burning. I blame myself for being so naive back then, but I look back on it as a reminder to do better and be kinder to myself moving forward. As much as it hurt, I needed it; and honestly, I'm still naive, but I'd rather look towards life thinking that I am instead of being convinced that I know everything.

Fuck. That was deep. Anyways...

As promised, the pacing did slow down a bit in this chapter, but despite that I think that it still deserves to stand on its own given that it's Roxas and Naminé's first "date". Besides, I think the next few chapters are _wild_ in terms of pacing, so get your seatbelts on lol. The next chapter currently sits at 7,233 words (I'm certain this will increase though), but a number of things happen. Hope you're all excited for the ride!

Special thanks to **Q-A the Authoress**, a **Guest, alwaysmile**, another **Guest**, **seaglassgirl, Burai Stelar, Aundielen, chrome-scale09, Redeeming Endeavor**, and **Mr. Spinner** for reviewing the last chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter of The Event Horizon! Please kindly leave a review to share your thoughts and/or feels, I apologize for any errors I might have missed, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	5. metamorphosis

**Background Information:**

**Quickgram:** a social networking application with a strong visual focus on photo and video.

* * *

Late Wednesday afternoon finds Naminé and her girlfriends at the gym, finishing up another weekly yoga session.

"So how was your date Sunday night?" Selphie asks whilst wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Naminé shakes her head disapprovingly as she rolls up her yoga mat. "Wow. Can you at least _pretend_ to be interested in anything else going on in my super exciting life?"

"Can you blame us?" Olette chimes. "It's the first time you've been on a date in a long time."

"For the last time, it wasn't a date," Naminé corrects. "We were just two colleagues hanging out."

"Call it what you want," Olette says, "but we still want to know how it went."

"It was fine," Naminé answers casually.

"_It_ was fine, or _he_ was fine?" Selphie teases. Naminé reiterates the former through gritted teeth.

"Come on, give us some details," Olette pleads. "Can you at least tell us where he took you?"

After tying up her yoga mat, Naminé slings it over her shoulder. "We just had some hot dogs and beer at the top of the clock tower and talked for a bit."

"Huh," Olette says, surprised. "That actually sounds nice. I'm impressed. That doesn't sound like a playboy move at all."

"Sounds like a keeper move if you're asking me," Selphie sings.

"Seriously guys?" Naminé asks incredulously. "It was the most casual thing in the world."

"But isn't that what you wanted in the first place?" Olette says while opening the studio doors. "The guy was just respecting your wishes."

"Hence, like I said," Selphie presses, "_keeper_."

While Naminé playfully rolls her eyes, she fails to notice the two familiar figures walking towards her in the main hallway.

"Naminé," an all too familiar voice greets. She looks up and somewhat squeaks when she sees Roxas and Axel standing before her, both clad in athletic wear. She tries not to notice how well Roxas works the tight shirt and gym shorts, but the task proves to be much easier said than done.

"First the furniture store, now the gym?" Roxas teases with crossed arms. "Are you following me?"

While Olette and Selphie giggle behind her, Naminé stands her ground.

"I think _you're_ following _me_," she fights back, taking Selphie and Olette aback. Unless Naminé was in the presence of her friends, she typically didn't express herself verbally. "I've been going to this gym at this time for like six months now and I've never seen you guys here."

Axel raises his hands in surrender. "You got us. This isn't our gym."

"We only come here when my cousin from Destiny Islands comes to visit," Roxas explains. "It's got the best basketball court."

"Well then where is this 'fictitious cousin' of yours?" Naminé teases with air quotes. Her heart drops to her stomach when she realizes that Roxas may not be joking. In the distance, she observes another strikingly familiar figure jogging towards them, his bright blue eyes ever eager and brown hair defying gravity in nearly every direction.

"Hey Roxas," he greets, too focused on him to notice Naminé standing right there. "I got those energy drinks that you wanted."

"Thanks," Roxas says while accepting the bottle with a nod. He then turns his head towards Naminé in particular. "Naminé, this is my cousin—"

"Sora?" Naminé finishes, eyes wide and voice somewhat shaky. No wonder there was a familiarity she took comfort in when she'd first seen Roxas. Now that she saw the two side-by-side, the resemblance between them was downright uncanny.

The oblivious brunet finally turns towards her and jumps back. "Naminé! H… Hey!"

"You guys know each other?" Roxas asks with raised eyebrows.

Sora begins rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, she and Riku used to…"

Roxas freezes as the pieces start to come into place. Riku was Sora's best friend, and from what he could remember, Riku _did _study Fine Arts in Radiant Garden… and if what Sora was implying was true, then that would mean…

_Riku? _he thinks. _Seriously?_ He would not have pegged him for Naminé's type. He was a cool dude to hang out with whenever they got together (a rare occurrence, and always initiated by Sora), but Roxas had always found him to be far too monotonous and reserved.

"Oh," Roxas says upon returning to reality. "I see."

"Wh… what are you doing here?" Naminé then decides to ask.

"Visiting for the summer. Once she's done teaching her summer class, Kairi will be here, too," Sora answers, bringing up his redheaded girlfriend that Naminé had also had the pleasure of meeting a few times. Realizing that he'd yet to address the awkwardness between them, Sora coughs into his fist and clears his throat. "Listen, Naminé… I know we connected about it briefly online, but I just personally wanted to say that I'm sorry about how things ended between you two. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know Kairi and I are here for you. You're still our friend, no matter what happens."

Naminé musters a grateful smile, recalling the thoughtful check up calls and messages that they'd exchanged online a few months back. Sora and Kairi did always have big hearts.

"Thank you, Sora," she says. "I really appreciate your support."

A brief moment of silence passes, but Axel is quick to break it.

"Well this is awkward," he admits out loud. "I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a piping hot bowl of ramen right about now. Thoughts?"

"Oh, seconded!" Sora exclaims cheerfully.

"What about you two?" Axel asks, extending the offer to both Olette and Selphie who had been observing the exchange from the sidelines. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

Olette waves her hands in front of her chest. "Oh no, we're good! Thank you for the offer though."

"What about you, Nams?" the redhead asks. "Raijin?"

"I think I'm going to head home," Naminé decides, her voice just above a whisper.

Sensing her change in mood, Roxas decides to jump in. "Need a ride home? I can drop you off before heading to the ramen bar."

"It's okay," Naminé insists. "I'll just catch a ride with Selph—"

By the time Naminé can even finish saying her name, the two girls are out of sight and sound. The artist sighs at the all too familiar circumstances.

"Sure," she agrees. "I'll take that ride if you don't mind."

Roxas only swishes his keys in response and nods towards Axel. "I'll meet you two at Raijin in a few."

"You got it," Axel says. "Come on, Sora. I'll drive us."

When the two blondes are out of earshot, Sora turns towards Axel with a sly grin. "So are they dating or what?"

Axel only chuckles. "Something like that."

Back in the parking lot, Roxas hovers his hand above the passenger side door handle.

"Is it too considerate or romantic of me to hold the door open for you?" he asks teasingly.

"I don't think I'd be opposed to the gesture," Naminé answers honestly. Roxas merely bows and opens the door for her.

"Your carriage, mi'lady," he announces.

"Okay, you're making me regret my decision," Naminé says while getting into the car. She watches Roxas chuckle to himself as he crosses over the hood of the car towards the driver's side.

"Nice car," Naminé compliments when Roxas comfortably takes his seat and presses the push to start button. His car, black in colour, was by no means flashy, but sleek and modern in design. It was overall simple but classy, which Naminé appreciated.

"Thank you," Roxas says, accepting the compliment. He effortlessly pulls out of the parking lot and hits the streets of New Twilight. Naminé mentally notes that Roxas is a safe driver: he drove at a moderate speed, he was careful with his turns (particularly when watching for incoming cyclists), and courteous when he needed to be.

A few minutes in, Roxas catches Naminé mindlessly staring out the window from his peripheral vision.

"So Riku, huh?" he says out loud, reading her mind and forcing her thoughts out into the open.

Naminé somewhat flinches at his name. "What about him?"

"Nothing," Roxas says with a mild shrug. "Just never knew you were into the brooding mysterious type."

When Naminé's shoulders sag at what was supposed to be a lighthearted joke, Roxas turns to her with concerned eyes.

"Hey, I was just pulling your leg," he insists softly as they cross into Twilight Town territory. "I didn't mean for any unwanted memories to resurface."

Naminé shakes her head whist hugging her elbows. "It's not that. After seeing Sora I just… suddenly found myself wondering how Riku is doing. We were together for so long that he's become a part of me, you know?"

Roxas remains silent and keeps his eyes on the road. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Roxas?" Naminé asks when he fails to speak for quite some time.

"Huh?" he asks. He then shakes his head for spacing out. "Sorry, my bad. Just got lost in my thoughts there."

"No worries," Naminé assures.

"For what it's worth, I still think he totally screwed up," Roxas voices while turning into Naminé's apartment complex. "He is _missing out_."

Naminé chuckles at the compliment. "You're so lame. Do you use that line on all the girls?"

Roxas pulls the parking break up, releases the steering wheel and raises his hands in surrender with a smile. "Dang, you caught me."

He then unlocks the car doors and steps out.

"Well this is you," he announces while opening the passenger side door for her.

"Thanks for the ride," Naminé says while stepping out with her things in hand. "I'd invite you up for a night cap, but one: my new apartment still needs some work, and two: I don't quite trust your intentions just yet." Realizing how harsh the latter must have sounded, she suddenly throws her hands in front of her mouth with an apologetic look. "No offense."

Roxas only chuckles knowingly. He'd known going in that it would take time to gain Naminé's trust, but that was time he was willing to take.

"None taken. I totally understand," he then assures. He then looks up at the building with a blank expression and his hands thrown into his pockets. "And if I'm totally being honest, I don't think I'm quite ready for that either."

Naminé only nods. "See you this weekend?"

"Only if it's a date," Roxas says cheekily.

Naminé rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "Good night, Roxas."

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**five** | metamorphosis

* * *

Saturday finally arrives, and Naminé walks into à la mode only to find an unfamiliar figure talking to Axel in the main area. He's just as tall and lanky, but his passive expression and bright blue hair are enough to set him apart from the fiery redhead.

"Ah, Naminé," Axel greets when he lays eyes on her at the doorway. "I hope you don't mind, but we have a guest with us today. Isa, this is our designer Naminé. Nams, this is Isa: a mutual close friend of Roxas and I from university. He lives in Radiant Garden, but he visits from time to time."

The 'Isa' character turns to grace Naminé with the slightest of nods. She notes that he is not as expressive or animated as Axel. "Nice to meet you, Naminé."

"Likewise," the artist says while setting her purse down. She approaches him with her hand outstretched, and he shakes her hand in return. In the midst of this gesture, she notices a familiar tattoo on his wrist, this time with the number VII.

"Were you part of The Organization with Roxas and Axel too?" she asks curiously.

The two boys turn to look at each other with surprised looks.

"How do you know about that?" Axel asks.

"Oh," Naminé says, sensing that she may have said something wrong. "Roxas told me about it. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to know."

Isa shakes his head at the misunderstanding. "No, it's not that. We're just surprised that he told you. He doesn't share much these days."

Naminé cheeks heat up at what Isa's words implied, but before she can berate herself for blushing (seriously, why did that matter?), Axel comes in for the save.

"So I hope you're cool with us changing our schedule for a bit today," the redhead says. "Isa doesn't have to be at the train station until noon, so we were thinking of hanging out with him until then. After we drop him off, we'll all head back here and continue working. I'm not pressuring you to come or anything, but you're more than welcome to join us. Roxas should be here soon, too."

Naminé mulls over the proposition, but it doesn't take much thought. Apart from a dress fitting session with Olette later that night, she didn't have any other plans, and Roxas and Axel's company was always, if anything, entertaining.

"Sure," she answers with a nod. "But only if there's ramen involved," she then adds, making up for her absence mid-week.

Axel only places a hand over his heart and fakes a heartfelt sniffle.

What he didn't see coming, however, was the presence of another crazy girl entering Raijin Ramen in search for him half an hour later. Axel turns to look at Naminé with a frightful look, but she's already slipping her ring onto her left hand with a confident nod.

* * *

After another eventful visit to their favourite ramen bar, Naminé finds herself entering an entertainment complex in New Twilight with the three troublemakers (_ex-troublemakers_, Roxas had corrected). The modern and rather large complex was two floors high and offered a wide range of activities including an indoor obstacle course, axe throwing, bowling, an arcade, and a bar featuring craft beer and pub-like food.

"We used to come here all the time," Roxas had told Naminé at the entrance, "but it was just an arcade back then. Now it's an entire complex."

After trying her hand at axe throwing (as expected, she was absolutely terrible and nearly swung the axe at her own leg if Axel hadn't stopped her in time), Naminé and the three boys move onto bowling (which was admittedly not as terrible… if the goal was to get the lowest score in the game) and end off their stay at the arcade.

"So why video games?" Naminé asks when they enter the bright neon area of the complex littered with screens and machines.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks, seeking clarification.

"For most, video games are a hobby," Naminé specifies, "but for you and Axel, it's a career. I just wanted to know why."

"Hm," Roxas hums. "Well, why do you make art?"

Naminé frowns when he flips the question back to her. "Because I'm passionate about it."

"Precisely," Roxas says.

"Well yes, but why?" Naminé presses.

"Video games have this innate ability to bring people together," Roxas answers. "They inspire teamwork, self-improvement, and spark a sense of adventure in everyone. Even the simplest game designs can bring people who don't speak the same language together."

"Huh," Naminé says, surprisingly pleased by his answer. Of all the things that he could've said ("I really enjoyed shooting zombies when I was younger", among others), Roxas preferred to focus on the connection.

_Interesting,_ Naminé thinks. "I don't know how you did it, but you actually managed to make video games sound profound."

Roxas playfully dusts something off his shoulder. "All part of the script."

Naminé only scoffs.

"Say, how about we all connect in one of my all-time favourite games?" Roxas asks as they approach the Verum Rex arcade machine equipped with a large screen and four controllers.

"Finally, something I can be decent in," Naminé answers with relief. Surely she couldn't injure herself in a video game.

"You guys in?" Roxas asks Axel and Isa who are at least ten paces behind them.

Isa shakes his head. "Nah. Axel and I are just going to grab a drink by the bar if you don't mind."

"Besides, we wouldn't want to smoke you," Axel adds teasingly.

Roxas scoffs. "You wish. Come on Naminé, let's go."

Moments later, the two blondes find themselves starting the first round of the arcade game in versus mode.

"I think we should raise the stakes," Roxas suggests as they load in.

"What is up with you and adding external conditions to games?" Naminé asks. "Playing a game plain and simple isn't enough for you?"

"Of course not," Roxas answers as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Where's the fun in that?"

Naminé crosses her arms, albeit with a smile. "So what do you propose then?"

Roxas taps his chin, feigning thought. "Hmm. How about… if I get a higher score, I get to take you out again."

"And if I win?" Naminé asks with her hands on her hips.

"On the _slim chance_ that you win," Roxas teases, "I'll pay for your next ten drinks at The Usual Spot."

"I'm not failing to notice that both of these scenarios involve spending more time together," Naminé observes, eyes skittish.

"They do?" Roxas asks, playing dumb. "I didn't even notice."

Naminé only chuckles. "Agree to a gift card and you've got yourself a deal."

Roxas shakes her hand. "You're on."

Suddenly, Naminé finds herself back in the student pub of Radiant Garden University. Olette had just introduced her new official boyfriend, Hayner, to both her and Selphie, and he'd taken them back to his shared dorm room at Cornerstone Hall to introduce his roommate Pence. In the middle of learning how to play Verum Rex, she'd easily befriended the two boys, and she eventually became a worthy opponent for someone of Hayner's caliber.

Funnily enough, that same day, someone knocked on Hayner's door.

"Probably our stick up his ass neighbour telling us to quiet down," Hayner grumbles as he gets up from the couch. He opens the door just slightly, apologizing to the person on the other side, but Naminé manages to catch a curious glimpse of the guy who lived next door.

It was the first time she ever saw Riku.

Back in the present, Naminé is surprised that she doesn't feel a pang in her chest at the memory of him. Instead, with Roxas, all she feels is the joy she'd felt playing Verum Rex with Hayner and Pence for the first time. No pain—just pure entertainment. An inspired connection, just as Roxas had mentioned earlier.

Her brief mental distraction causes her to lose by a few points, and Roxas cheers triumphantly at his victory.

"Ha!" he exclaims. "Shall I pick you up at seven?"

Naminé doesn't hesitate to hit the rematch button. "Best two out of three?"

By the bar, Axel and Isa observe the two blondes from afar.

"I haven't seen him have this much fun in ages," Isa admits as he watches Roxas shamelessly flirt with the new girl.

"Yeah," Axel agrees while taking a swig of his beer. "I don't know how, but she's getting to him."

Isa only nods, losing himself in the past. Roxas had been happier then, but he seemed just as well now.

"Want to head out?" Isa then asks while extending a box of cigarettes to his redheaded companion.

Axel lingers for a moment before declining. "Nah, I'm good actually."

Isa pockets the pack with slightly surprised eyes at the answer. It seemed that Roxas wasn't the only one that this new girl was affecting.

* * *

After eventually admitting defeat in Verum Rex, Naminé finds herself being helped onto one of the many slanted rooftops of Twilight Town, the sun very low on the horizon.

"I think you're secretly a romantic at heart," she comments when Roxas takes both her hands and steadies her at the edge of the rooftop.

"If that's what you want to call privacy instead of being squished uncomfortably in an outdoor theatre with screaming children and strangers who won't shut up, then sure," Roxas says with a cheeky grin. Just below them, Twilight Town was hosting a movie night in the town square complete with a large projector screen, rows upon rows of benches filled with locals, and a snack bar equipped with cold beverages, candy, and a popcorn cart. On the screen, _Toy Story_ just begins to play per the night's Pixar theme.

"You know what I can't stand?" Roxas asks a few minutes into the movie. He and Naminé lean back comfortably on the slanted rooftop, enjoying their individual shares of popcorn.

"When you lose to your client in Verum Rex and are forced to go out with him again?" Naminé asks jokingly.

"Ha ha," Roxas says sarcastically.

"So what were you really going to say?" Naminé asks while popping another kernel into her mouth.

"That I can't stand when people say _I love you to the moon and back_," Roxas says when he notices the moon's presence in the sky.

"Why?" Naminé asks, her brows furrowed in confusion. "It's just an expression."

"Yes," Roxas agrees, "but it just seems so finite, you know? It only measures the distance of a world to its moon. Is that really meant to be a lot when there are other worlds, much further worlds, out there? There are worlds that haven't even been discovered yet. Can't you love a person even through the vast unknown?"

Naminé chuckles with amusement at the explanation. As much as she hated to admit it, Nerdy Roxas was a side that she actually found kind of cute. "I think you're overthinking it."

"I think people should start saying _I love you to infinity and beyond_," he suggests just as Buzz Lightyear appears onscreen. "It sounds way better, and that way, there are no limits."

Naminé only shakes her head, albeit with a small smile. The more she got to know him, the more she realized that, in a way, Roxas was much like her. He'd never admit it out loud, but he loved fully, passionately, and with all his heart. When she loved something or someone, she'd give her all. It was becoming painfully clear that Roxas was disconnected from his old, sentimental, non-playboy self because he'd lost himself when his last relationship ended, and he didn't want the same thing to happen to her. She could sense that he was afraid to love fully again, but it wasn't too late for him to bounce back. Maybe then, just maybe, she could help him rediscover himself, just as he was helping her now. She could certainly be his friend and help.

She willingly agrees to a third 'hangout' when he asks.

* * *

One Wednesday evening, Naminé finds herself participating in another bi-weekly conversation over laundry with her next door neighbour.

"How's your book going?" Naminé asks while absentmindedly sketching lines into her sketchbook.

"It's… okay," Xion confesses behind another book in hand. "I feel like I have a very solid idea of how I want it to end, but it's just… not quite there yet."

"But it's getting there?" Naminé asks, hopeful. Xion steals a secretive glance at the artist's sketchbook. It was still in its early stages, but even then there was no mistaking that she was beginning to draw a distinctive clock tower.

In response to her question, Xion only nods, pleased with her progress.

"Yes," she answers. "It's getting there."

* * *

The following evening, Naminé exits her apartment building dressed in a pale blue blouse and white skirt and heads towards Roxas' car parked just outside.

"You're dressed very nicely," Roxas compliments as he uncrosses his arms and pushes himself off the passenger side door he'd been leaning on. He himself was dressed in a grey polo shirt, dark jeans, and his signature checkered sneakers.

"Still not a date," Naminé reminds in a singsong voice.

"If you insist," Roxas says while opening the door for her, the action now automatic for him. She nods gratefully and gets inside.

"So where are we going?" she asks when he starts the engine and releases the parking brake.

"Is it just me, or is someone eager?" Roxas teases. Naminé jokingly places her hand on the door handle, but Roxas immediately locks all the doors.

"An art show," he confesses. "We're going to an art show."

Pleased (and now also somewhat excited), Naminé releases her grip and leans back in her seat. A comfortable twenty minute ride later, Roxas pulls into the parking lot of what appears to be a warehouse at the edge of New Twilight's docks.

"So… who's art show are we going to exactly?" she asks with confusion. A dockside warehouse was a rather odd choice of venue for an art gallery. "Is it a local artist? Would I know them?"

"Well I'd surely hope you know yourself," Roxas says as he parks and turns off the engine.

"Excuse me, what?" Naminé asks, even more confused than before.

"Oh," Roxas says, playing dumb once again. "Did I not mention that this was an art battle that I signed you up for?"

Naminé's jaw drops. "You definitely did _not_ mention that."

Roxas chuckles at her flustered expression while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Whoops, my bad."

Ten minutes later, Naminé finds herself tapping her foot nervously with crossed arms while Roxas sorts out the details at the registration desk. Inside, the emptied warehouse was set up like a miniature amphitheater with ten easels placed in the centre and levelled stadium benches all around. Surprisingly enough, there were plenty of artists and locals in attendance.

"All right, you're all set," Roxas says while handing her a painting apron and a sticker with the number eight. "Just head to easel number eight when you're ready."

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Naminé says through gritted teeth. "I… I don't think I can do this, Roxas."

"You're going to be fine," Roxas assures. "I wouldn't have signed you up for this if I knew you couldn't do it."

Naminé crosses her arms. "Why _did_ you sign me up for this in the first place?"

Roxas puts his hands in his pockets and lowers his head, almost as if he was embarrassed, and finally looks up at her with earnest eyes. The look takes Naminé aback because _damn it, he looks adorable_.

"Because I want you, as well as the world, to see how talented you are," he answers. "I want you to see that there's no reason to doubt yourself."

Naminé can't escape the blush that inevitably makes its way onto her cheeks at the confession.

"Now go!" Roxas says as he ushers her onto the stage where the other competitors prepare themselves for the upcoming competition. He jokingly massages her tense shoulders as if she were preparing for a boxing match. "You got this, okay? I'll be right here cheering for you."

Roxas drops her off at easel eight and releases his grip on her before presenting the blank canvas to her with a flourish. "This blank canvas here is the world. Dazzle it with your greatness!"

"Get out of here," Naminé says in between chuckles. She watches his retreating figure with an amused smile.

Ten minutes later, the host of the competition takes center stage and begins their opening remarks.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to tonight's art battle!" the host exclaims into their microphone. A few cheers sound from the crowd. "Tonight, ten emerging and existing artists will vie for the first place title. While every artwork created tonight is subject to the auction after the battle with the artist receiving fifty-percent of their earnings, the first place winner will receive one-hundred percent!"

Murmurs sound from the crowd, and Naminé can't help but notice how intense the other competitors seem, knuckle breaking, neck craning and all.

"The rules are as follows," the host continues. "One, the artists must complete their painting within the twenty-minute timeframe and drop their brushes at the sound of the buzzer. Two, they can only use the materials and tools provided on the table next to their station. Three, sabotage of other's work is prohibited, and four, each painting must relate to tonight's theme of summer. After the paintings are complete, everyone in the audience will receive a voting ballot with numbers one through ten and vote for their favourite painting. Now, is everybody ready?"

The crowd cheers, and a loud horn sounds to start the competition. Inspirational pop music blares from the speakers, and for twenty minutes the ten competitors scramble to complete something within the short timeframe. From the front row, Roxas watches as Naminé loses herself in the zone. While the other artists around her panic with every glance at the clock, Naminé remains graceful and focused in her element. Her eyebrows remain adorably furrowed with every careful stroke of her brush, her tongue sticks out ever so slightly to perfect even the minor details, and she blows a stray strand of hair from her bangs every two minutes or so.

At the sound of the buzzer, every artist drops their brushes, and after turning their easels to present their work, the voting process begins. Members of the audience take turns examining each painting onstage, checking off their favourite piece on the ballot, and toss it into the voting box center stage.

After stealing glances at the others' work (impressive in their delivery but somewhat impersonal and cliché in topic, mostly consisting of palm trees against the sunset), Roxas stands before easel number eight and admires Naminé's painting. It placed the viewer in the perspective of someone looking down at their bare feet on the shoreline of a beach with a sea-salt ice cream bar in hand, an incoming wave just approaching. Stylistically, the piece looked clean and realistic, but the most striking thing about it was that Naminé managed to capture all five senses of summer within a still image.

Roxas could see himself standing on the beach, smell the sunscreen and the salt water, hear the distant laughter and waves lapping against the shore, taste the sweet and salty goodness of sea-salt ice cream, and feel the sand in between his toes before the water touched and tickled his feet. She had suspended not only the vision of summer in a painting, but the unmistakable feeling of freedom that came with it, too.

So, when the votes are counted and the winner is announced, it doesn't come as a surprise to Roxas that Naminé is crowned the first place winner of the competition.

Three days after the art battle, Naminé finds herself in the middle of fulfilling her maid of honour duties by helping Olette with her wedding invitations alongside Selphie (the second maid of honour) in her apartment.

"I've never seen that before," Olette observes when she notices a new painting in Naminé's living room. "Is it new?"

"Hmm?" Naminé, who appears to have been distracted for a brief moment, says when she snaps back to reality.

Olette chuckles knowingly at the artist's dazed expression. "The beach painting. Is it new?"

"Oh," Naminé says while lowering the envelope she has in hand. "Yeah. I painted it at an art battle that Roxas signed me up for."

"Don't the paintings get auctioned off at the end of those things?" Selphie asks. "How did you manage to keep it?"

"They do get auctioned off," Naminé says, "but Roxas bought mine as a reminder that I don't need to doubt myself anymore."

Selphie and Olette share a sly look.

"That was awfully nice of him," Olette comments.

"Yeah," Naminé says, agreeing as she seals another envelope. "He's all right."

* * *

One weekday at work, Naminé participates in another weekly brainstorming session with the Marketing and Communications team.

"A recent analytics report has shown that we aren't reaching the young adult demographic enough," her advisor, Aqua, explains while pacing in front of the large screen at the end of the meeting room. On said screen, the popularity of their brand is broken down by age, and the demographic Aqua had mentioned appears to be the lowest bar on the graph. "How can we improve on this?"

After some hushed murmurs, one of Naminé's coworkers, Strelitzia, raises her hand.

"We could put more efforts into increasing our social media presence," the redhead suggests. "That demographic uses social media multiple times on a daily basis."

"We could increase the frequencies of our posts," Ephemer, another coworker, adds, "and change the angle of some content to target their interests."

Their advisor nods slowly, open to the ideas but not fully convinced that it was a strong enough solution. Naminé, however, taps her pen against her notebook in thought. A simple change in quantity wouldn't be enough. To move forward, they couldn't just rely on their old tricks. They needed to adapt and find a new way of speaking to this demographic. They needed to do more, be more, offer more. But how?

"We could try releasing Quickgram stories that feature a location or product," Naminé shyly suggests.

Everyone in the boardroom turns to look at her as if it's the first time she's spoken during a meeting in ages, which very well may have been the case. Ever since she'd started at Twilight, Naminé had always let her work speak for itself, but there was certainly no harm in being vocal about it as well.

In the front of the room, Aqua nods firmly, allowing her to proceed with her idea.

"Studies show that the young adult demographic responds very well to Quickgram stories," Naminé continues, recalling the information from a recent article she'd read online. "They have the capacity to showcase more visuals and richer content than individual posts, and because they also offer interactive features such as polls or quizzes, they can generate more engagement."

The corner of Aqua's lips turn upward at the new and exciting suggestion.

"A new trendy donut shop just opened in New Twilight and the higher ups are looking for new ways to promote it outside of the magazine," Aqua explains. "If I give you the background, could you lead the visuals of the campaign and have mockups prepared for our next team meeting? Feel free to work with anyone on the team for support."

Naminé blinks twice, surprised by the amount of responsibility entrusted to her by her advisor, but nods at the opportunity to lead a project, nonetheless.

"Great. Meeting adjourned, everyone. Thanks for coming," Aqua says. After everyone shuffles to their feet and leaves the meeting room with hushed murmurs, Aqua calls Naminé back.

"Good work today, Naminé," she compliments. "I'm very excited to see what you come up with for this campaign."

Naminé tucks some hair behind her left ear with a flattered blush. "Thank you, Aqua. I'll do my best."

"You know, you should start sharing your ideas more often," her advisor then suggests. "There are some valuable ones that we could be missing out on."

With a pleased smile, Naminé nods just before she steps out. "I'll be sure to do that more."

Much like its renowned magazine, Twilight's downtown office offered a space that was light, playful, and professional all at once. From the whiteboard walls littered with ideas to the colourful splashes of orange, yellow, green, and turquoise in a sea of otherwise white furniture, the office sparked inspiration in every employee, and the large two-floor windows offered a breathtaking view of both the city and the charming outskirts in the distance.

On her way back to her desk, Naminé receives a text from Roxas.

**Roxas Akiyama:**

Did you bring a lunch to work?

Naminé raises an eyebrow in suspicion at the random question.

_No,_ she texts back. Not a moment later, he replies.

**Roxas Akiyama:**

Good.

Naminé cocks her head to the side in confusion.

_Why?_ she types.

When she doesn't receive a response, Naminé shrugs and sets her gummiphone aside to resume work on her computer. Twenty minutes later, in the middle of a sketch using her tablet, she receives a call from her work phone. She recognizes the extension to be the one from the reception desk on her floor.

"Hello, Naminé speaking," she answers, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Hey Naminé," the receptionist, Shiki, greets with a chipper tone. "There's a young man here at reception looking for you. Goes by the last name Akiyama? Do you know anything about this? Perhaps an order that you made?"

Naminé nearly drops her stylus pen but manages to catch it after some fumbling. "Uh, just tell him to wait there. I'm on my way."

After shutting down her computer and throwing her purse over her shoulder, Naminé makes her way to the reception desk and finds Roxas sitting on one of the seats with a tote bag in hand.

"Hey," he greets, his signature smile gracing his lips.

"Hey yourself," Naminé says back. "How did you know where I worked?"

"Well I figured that Twilight only has one branch in the city," Roxas points out. Then, after some head scratching, he confesses the truth. "And Selphie and Olette may have given you up."

Naminé shakes her head disbelievingly. "I need to have a talk with those two," she mumbles to herself. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Roxas raises the tote bag in response. "Made us lunch."

Naminé's eyes widen in surprise. "Made us?"

"Mhm," Roxas says with a nod. "I may not know how to cook much, but I make killer spaghetti and meatballs."

Behind the reception desk, Shiki giggles at the artist's inability to speak.

"Friend of yours, Naminé?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

"Something like that," Naminé answers sheepishly. "Come on then, Mr. Akiyama," Naminé says formally. "Let's find somewhere to eat that."

Outside, Naminé and Roxas enjoy their lunch on the patio of the tenth floor, the former impressed by the latter's culinary skill. The sauce, although light and simple, is complemented well by the meatballs that are sharp with flavour in all the right places, and the pasta is cooked to a perfect al dente.

"Good?" Roxas asks after the first few bites.

Naminé nods gratefully. "Very. Thank you." She dabs a napkin over her lips before taming her curiosity. "Do you always cook like this?"

"Nah, this is the best I got," Roxas confesses wholeheartedly. "I'm a one trick pony. Everything else I make is pretty basic."

"Then who do I thank for teaching you this wonderful dish?" Naminé asks.

"My mom," Roxas answers while twirling some pasta around his fork. "But she's all the way in Destiny Islands, so you can settle for thanking me with a friendly kiss on the cheek."

Naminé chuckles and leans back when Roxas begins tapping on one of his cheeks expectantly.

"Okay, I'm thankful, but I'm not _that_ thankful," she says. Roxas only sags his shoulders and sighs in mock defeat. "So," Naminé continues, "do both your parents still live on Destiny Islands?"

Roxas nods. "Yeah. What about yours?"

"Both retired in Radiant Garden now," Naminé answers. "Do you have any other immediate family members?"

Roxas nods. "My brother Ventus lives on Destiny Islands, too."

"Ah, right," Naminé says, recalling that he mentioned having a brother from the night they met at The Usual Spot. "Your twin brother that has the misfortune of sharing your looks."

Roxas grins at the playful jab. "Hey, don't diss Ven. If anything, I could be him right now, and Roxas could've been out frolicking with other women this entire time without you knowing."

Naminé crosses her arms with a smirk. Two could play at that game. "Well in that case, I much prefer the company of Ventus. He already seems much nicer."

Roxas chuckles. "I'll be sure to relay the message to Roxas then."

* * *

Two weeks, three casual outings, four semi-awkward hugs and multiple shy glances later, Roxas sits across Naminé at Le Grand Bistro: Twilight Town's most esteemed eatery offering gourmet food and a Parisian ambience.

"So when do we start classifying these little hangouts as dates?" Roxas asks while setting his menu down. "We're at a nice restaurant, I'm pretty much in a suit, and don't think I haven't noticed, but you're wearing a really nice dress. Can we really call this casual?"

Naminé smooths out the skirt of her white dress before answering.

"I'll start calling them dates when you prove to me that you're no longer some womanizing jerk," she answers cheekily.

"Have I not proven that yet?" Roxas asks with an elbow leaning against the table and his chin resting on the palm of his hand. "I haven't gone out with the same girl more than once in the last three years, Naminé."

"Is that what we're going off of here?" she asks, her eyes locked onto the menu with an amused smile. "Your word?"

"Nam, the night we met I pretty much told you that I wanted to sleep with you," Roxas reminds. "You must know that I am, if anything, honest."

The artist merely shrugs. "Sorry, still not proven."

Roxas sighs impatiently. "What's it going to take to prove it to you then?"

"I don't know," Naminé says, still failing to make eye contact. "Maybe you'll have to get creative."

Roxas squishes his cheek into the palm of his hand and narrows his eyes at the answer. He watches as Naminé navigates the menu while thinking of ideas. How could he do it? How could he get her to admit that this was a date and that they were, in fact, practically dating? If heartfelt truths weren't going to cut it, then maybe, just maybe...

A devious smirk makes its way onto his lips when he figures it out.

"Label this a date," he starts while unbuttoning his blazer, "or I'm going to take my clothes off."

Her eyes immediately snap upward to lock with his. Was he seriously resorting to threats?

"_What_?" she asks.

"You heard me," he says while shrugging his blazer off entirely.

"Th-this is a five emblem restaurant," Naminé stammers, an embarrassed blush making its way onto her cheeks. "You wouldn't."

"I would," Roxas says, now moving onto the buttons on his dress shirt. Naminé pauses, testing just how far he would go, but when he strips down to his t-shirt, she begins to think that he _really would_.

"Roxas," she mumbles as people begin to look, "that's enough."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you say the magic word," he says in a singsong voice.

"Please?" she squeaks.

"Not that magic word," Roxas says, his hand now on them hem of his shirt. When Naminé fails to say anything, he begins pulling it upward.

She gets up immediately and pulls his shirt back down. "Okay, it's a date! We're on a date!"

"Whoa, honey!" Roxas exclaims jokingly. "Wait until we get home at least!"

While a few customers around them chuckle at the scene, Naminé crosses her arms and plops back down in her seat with an embarrassed huff while Roxas cackles at her misery. But despite the humiliation, she can't help but share his amusement.

As much as he annoyed her, he brought out a side of her that was bolder, much like Selphie, and a side that was unafraid to express her mind, like Olette. Around him, she was more playful, like when she'd first met Hayner, and more creative like she was around Pence. Around him, she wasn't as timid as she was when she was around Riku. Around him, she became a little more confident in herself, and that was something she admired not only in a friend, but in a potential partner, too.

So when she collides with Xion in the hallway later that night and is teasingly asked how her 'date' went, she fully admits to the word for the first time and says:

"You know what? It was actually pretty nice."

_to be continued_

* * *

**Chapter Inspirations:** _Stop Desire_ by Tegan and Sara, _Your Surrender_ by Neon Trees.

**Fun fact: **Originally, this chapter didn't include the line about another crazy girl encounter at Raijin Ramen, the meeting scene in Naminé's workplace, and the extra (albeit short) scene with Xion in the laundry room; however, despite the length, I think these little additions have held (or will hold) their value in chapters to come. It took some careful thinking, but even the little details can create a big impact down the road.

**Fun (but also not so fun) fact:** It was in the middle of writing this chapter that I almost stopped writing entirely. Words just weren't coming to me like they used to, and truth be told writing brought me more frustration than joy. No matter what I wrote, I never thought any of it was "strong" enough, and I was so focused on perfection that it took forever to make any progress. I was very close to putting my pen down, convinced that I'd regressed and lost my touch, but just before I did, my boyfriend decided to give me an early anniversary gift.

I opened the gift bag to find a new iPad and keyboard inside. My name had been engraved on the back of the iPad, alongside a short description of what was currently on my fanfiction profile. He'd refused to let me give up on something he knew I loved, to let me forget who I was, and that's why this story, as well as my interest in writing, survived. Words still don't come to me as fast as they used to, but the important thing is that they still come, and until they finally stop, I'll make do with them what I will, even if it isn't perfect. It never will be, but I hope the intended effect of touching people's hearts will still be there.

**A/N: **7,500 words, and yet I feel like so much has happened! This is what I like to refer to as The Chase: Part Two. Without it, I feel like we would've accelerated way too fast into the honeymoon phase (which, if you haven't already guessed, is coming up soon). When Naminé considered Roxas in a romantic light, did you say "_finally_!" in an exasperated fashion or was it more like a calm "all right, that felt natural"? If it wasn't the latter, then I've failed at pacing this story miserably lol. Either that, or I've done a very good job at leaving you all hanging haha.

And lo and behold: Sora has made an appearance! Now we know why Naminé sensed some sort of familiarity in Roxas when they'd first met, and Isa has also entered the party. I haven't exactly delved deep into his character or anything (and I won't, if I'm being totally honest), but I have a small and very specific role that I want him to play in this story. Hope he plays it well. Also don't fret: our favourite redhead (apart from Axel, of course), will be making an appearance soon enough.

Also, I know I'm cranking these chapters out pretty quickly, but be warned: in the midst of my editing, I decided to rework plenty of details in chapter seven. Expect a slight delay after chapter six is released, but know that there are more scenes to look forward to! In regards to the overall story, my goal is to have it all posted before the holidays. Fingers crossed that it happens!

Special thanks to **chrome-scale09, Mr. Spinner**, a **Guest**, another **Guest**, and **Aundielen** for reviewing the last chapter! I'm also seeing an increase in hits, so thank you to those of you who are giving the story a try.

I hope you all enjoyed the fifth chapter of The Event Horizon! Please kindly leave a review to let me know your thoughts and/or feels (they really do help!), I apologize for any errors that I might have missed, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	6. whirlwind I

**A/N:** Some scenes in this chapter, as well as the next, teeter at the M rating. You have been warned. Bow chicka wow wow.

* * *

The following Saturday at à la mode, Axel notices something different between Roxas and Naminé.

The former stealing eager glances at the latter from behind his monitor was a normal occurrence, but the latter _reciprocating_ those glances while chewing at her bottom lip? Definitely _not_ a normal occurrence. Axel watches Naminé from the corner of his eye, as if confirming his observations, and surely enough, after Roxas steals a peek at her, she steals one right back.

Fully knowing what this meant, Axel closes his laptop shut and gets up from his seat.

"Okay," he says, "I'm heading out early for the night."

"What?" Roxas asks. "Why?"

"Because I can literally _feel_ the sexual tension between the both of you from where I'm sitting," Axel answers bluntly, shamelessly, "and it's making me downright uncomfortable. Good night."

Too shocked to speak, the two blondes don't move or utter a single word until they hear their redheaded companion leave the store.

"Um," Roxas starts, red-faced amidst the awkward silence, "I guess we should turn in for the night, too. What do you think?"

"S-sure," Naminé agrees, just as embarrassed.

"Want a ride home?" Roxas asks when she finishes gathering her things.

"That would be much appreciated," she answers while throwing her purse over her shoulder.

"Great. I'll meet you out by the front once I finish closing up back here?" Roxas asks.

"Will do," Naminé says. She heads out of the back room and into the main area where she waits for Roxas by the marble countertops, her fists clenched from nervousness.

What was Axel thinking, saying something like that out loud? Had she really been that obvious earlier? She never thought that she'd find herself in this position in a million years (a _billion_ years, her past self would say), but after admitting to her first actual 'date' with Roxas last week, he'd been on her mind more times than she'd care to admit.

For their first official "date" (Naminé had ultimately decided that his little stunt at Le Grand Bistro did not count), Roxas had taken her to her first basketball game. Nearly two-and-a-half decades living in Twilight (excluding the years she'd lived in Radiant Garden University, of course), and she'd never been to a single game—until last week, that is. She didn't think the sport would fascinate her, and while that partially held true (she gained tremendous admiration and respect for the players, but seriously, where was the ball half the time?), she had to admit that the experience of being one with her community as they cheered on the New Twilight Sunset Chasers was one that she'd look back on with fondness.

The night took a turn, however, when the kiss cam started at half time. As the cameras searched for their victims and featured them on the big screen, Naminé suddenly came to the realization that the most surprising thing wouldn't be if it landed on her and Roxas. The most surprising thing wouldn't even be if he actually went for it. No, the most surprising thing was that a part of her _actually wanted him to_.

The cameras never landed on them, obviously, but since then, thoughts of Roxas' teasing half-smirk and earnest eyes beneath stray stands of spiky blond hair brought back familiar urges: urges that she knew unmistakably, but thought she'd never feel for anyone else ever again. The universe, however, had a funny way of telling her that she was wrong. Since then she'd been stuck wondering what his lips could have felt like against hers, and try as she might, her curiosity just couldn't be tamed.

They were dating now. It was totally normal to be curious about these things, right?

Her heart stills when she suddenly feels Roxas standing behind her, his body radiating a certain warmth and his breaths uneven.

"Nams, was Axel right?" he whispers, his voice not smooth nor seductive. It's hoarse and almost pleading, which, in Naminé's humble opinion, is way _way_ hotter. "Did he sense something between us back there?"

Naminé gulps, her fists slackening as she throws all questioning thoughts out the window. Now, there was just him, the expectant tingling in her lips, and the growing and unavoidable tension between them.

"I… I don't know," she stammers.

She feels him take a step closer to her, their bodies only an inch apart. "Should we maybe… find out?"

Naminé turns around to face him, but before she can answer, his lips are on hers, soft and gentle. She feels her world slow and the contact lift her off the ground, but the moment is gone almost as soon as it comes. The kiss was sweet, perfect for a first, but admittedly far too short for Naminé's liking.

"I'm sorry," Roxas says after pulling away with a blush very evident on his cheeks. "Probably should've waited for you to answer before I did that."

Naminé's eyes remain focused on his lips as he talks.

"Nam?" he asks with concern when she fails to speak, mistaking her silence for shock. "Everything okay?"

Feeling her confident side take over, Naminé lets her purse fall to the floor as she steps forward to take Roxas' face in her hands. She fervently presses her lips to his and feels him take a surprised step backwards when she turns her head and curiously deepens it, her mouth hot on his. His hand instinctively finds its way around her waist, the other holding onto the edge of the counter to stabilize them both. The two part for air after some time, their foreheads pressed together and eyes half-lidded, burning into one another. From beneath the palm of her hand, Naminé can feel Roxas' heart hammering in his chest, but then again, she can feel hers doing the exact same.

In her twenty-four years of existence, she'd kissed a grand total of one boy. Today, that total had increased to two. The immediate difference between the two? The second brought forth a level of thrill that she'd _never_ felt before.

In the midst of their heavy breathing, Roxas lets out a sigh of relief. Since the night they met he'd craved her lips for months, but he wasn't prepared for the privilege of actually being able to kiss them. Before they met, he'd admittedly spent nights kissing girls he'd just met, but he'd forgotten that _earning_ the gesture was far more rewarding. Her lips were just as soft as he'd imagined them to be, her taste just as sweet, but what he didn't see coming? That she'd just... take charge like that. If this was an entirely new side of her that he was about to witness (Sexy and less timid Naminé? _Holy shit_), then he'd look towards it with excitement and anticipation.

By unspoken agreement, the two find their way back to each other, Naminé's arms around Roxas' neck and his around her waist as they lock lips. His grip around her suddenly tightens, and Naminé squeaks as Roxas lifts her off the ground and onto the countertop behind her. The two part for a quick moment, Roxas' way of checking that she was okay with his actions, and continue where they left off when she gives him a slight nod.

For a few blissful moments the two indulge in more steamy kisses, Naminé's hands combing through Roxas' hair and Roxas lowering the straps on Naminé's dress as he slowly makes his way down to her neck with slow, sensual kisses. She lets out an encouraging sound at the gesture, a mix between a moan and a whimper, and Roxas swears he's never heard anything sexier in his life.

Unable to help himself (it had been a while), he begins to hike her dress up ever so slightly...

… and immediately stops when he hears the front door open behind them.

"Sorry," comes the familiar voice of Axel. "I just forgot my… keys…"

The redhead blinks twice at the sight before him. Naminé, who appears to have hopped off the countertop, hastily adjusts the straps on her dress while Roxas, whose hair looks much more disheveled than usual, straightens his posture and clears his throat. Axel wordlessly walks into the back room, retrieves his keys, and walks right back out the door.

"Not a word, Axel!" Roxas calls after him with Naminé peering over his shoulder.

His best friend only salutes them farewell as he walks out the door.

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**six** | whirlwind I

* * *

One Friday night, when Isa manages to tolerate the train ride to Twilight Town, he finds himself sandwiched in between Roxas and Axel on the former's living room couch, caught in between another heated game of Verum Rex.

"Ugh, damn!" Axel curses while tossing his controller aside in frustration. To Isa's right, a triumphant smile graces Roxas' lips.

"I take it that means you're paying for the pizza this time?" Roxas reminds smugly.

Axel scoffs while fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah, yeah. You just got lucky."

"Or you just suck," Isa comments cheekily. While Axel sends him a dirty look, Roxas settles for an amused chuckle.

"Pretty sure it's the latter," Roxas adds. "Naminé could probably whoop your ass just as easy, too."

He tries not to make it obvious, but Isa raises a surprised eyebrow at the mention of a familiar name. He'd been so accustomed to hearing the two boys utter a new name (or _names_, in Axel's case) nearly every week that the very concept of a name being repeated was literally unheard of. If he was being totally honest, he didn't think that Naminé would actually stick, but it was more so because of his friends' reputations rather than her as a person.

"What pizzas are you ordering?" Roxas asks when Isa tunes back in.

"Probably one classic, one veggie, and one Destatiian," Axel answers as he scrolls through the app.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure we had options," Roxas says. "Naminé hates pineapples on her pizza."

Isa's eyes widen when the meaning of the words sink in. "Wait, you guys invited her over?"

"Uh, yeah," Axel answers as if it were no big deal. "Why?"

_Roxas and Axel inviting over a girl just to hang out?_ Isa thinks. Now this was _really_ unheard of.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised she said yes," Isa confesses to cover up his initial shock. "If I had to tolerate you outside of work I'd be pretty worn out."

Axel rolls his eyes at the jab. "Ha ha."

The doorbell rings, and while Roxas' ears perk upward at the sound, Axel's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Okay, I know the pizza delivery company said they were fast, but there's no way they're _that_ fast," the redhead comments.

While Roxas gets up to answer the door, Isa sighs tiredly. "That's probably because it's Naminé and not the pizza."

Axel leans back with an "oh" just as Roxas swings the door open. On the other side, Naminé stands before him dressed in a casual sweater, leggings, and what appears to be a paper bag clutched to her chest.

"Hey," Roxas greets. He tries to make it quick, but the sweet gesture of kissing her forehead does not go by unnoticed by Isa. Similarly, Isa's reaction doesn't go by unnoticed by Axel.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, bro," the redhead says under his breath. "You should've seen them at the parlour last week. They were all over each other."

"And you just watched them?" Isa asks with crossed arms.

"I merely stumbled upon them," Axel argues. Isa nods, though unconvincingly.

Back with the two blondes, Roxas offers to take the paper bag from Naminé's hands.

"So is this a barf bag?" he teases. "I know Axel can get so annoying to the point that it's nauseating, but was this really necessary?"

"Okay, why do I feel personally attacked tonight?" the redhead asks with raised arms.

Naminé chuckles as she offers him a wave. "I actually brought you guys some elixir. Not sure if you drink it, but I hear that it's some pretty good stuff."

"You _hear_?" Roxas asks with an entertained grin while pulling out a bottle of green apple elixir.

"Oh, she brought the good stuff!" Axel cheers while hopping off the couch. "I'll get the shot glasses!"

When Axel makes a beeline for the kitchen, he reveals a familiar figure on the couch that Naminé was unable to see before.

"Isa," she greets with a pleased smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," he says back. "I was just telling Axel how surprised I was that you actually agreed to spend time with him outside of your contract."

"If I'm being totally honest I was trying to find a loophole in said contract to avoid this," Naminé confesses jokingly. From the open kitchen she gets a glimpse of the redhead's face and is quick to correct herself. "But I just couldn't resist Axel's charm."

Axel's shoulders visibly relax at the reassuring compliment, and Isa gives Roxas a grin that reads "I like her". The ends of Roxas' lips twitch upward at the approval. He'd known for a while that Axel was very fond of Naminé, but now she managed to fulfill what he'd always thought was a difficult task: she actually got Isa to crack a smile.

As Axel prepares their drinks, Naminé takes some time to subtly admire Roxas' apartment. The walls were either white or dark grey in colour, and his furniture was predominantly white or made of light wood. There was hardly any clutter laying around, the appliances looked well-kept and polished, and everything in his living area was neat and organized. The space was strangely empty in some places that she'd personally liven up with some wall art or plants, but otherwise orderly.

"You keep a really clean apartment," Naminé voices.

Roxas only laughs nervously at the compliment. It was true that he liked to keep his space clean, but if she knew the real reason that his apartment was strangely empty…

Luckily Axel comes in for the save before he can entertain the thought.

"All right, everyone gather around!" the redhead hollers. The four of them stand by the island counter and take hold of their assigned shot glass.

"Hey, why did you only pour me half?" Naminé asks with her head curiously cocked to the side.

"I was thinking that maybe you'd want to take it easy first," Axel answers while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "And I haven't really seen you drink before. Elixir's some pretty strong stuff, Nam."

Naminé crosses her arms with a slight frown. She may not be a party girl like Selphie, but she'd learned to keep up when she needed to during their university days, and all those nights playing Verum Rex with Hayner and Pence certainly didn't go without a drinking game or two.

"Just because I don't have it often doesn't mean I can't take it," she says with confidence. The jaws of all three boys nearly drop when little Naminé takes the bottle and fills her shot glass to the brim.

"Cheers!" she says enthusiastically while raising her glass.

The boys do the same, and after clinking their drinks together, they all down their shot in one gulp. While Axel and Isa let it go down easy, Roxas observes as Naminé noticeably purses her lips and adorably laughs at herself at the sour taste, and for a brief moment, he feels a very familiar fluttering in his chest: a fluttering he'd only felt once before.

Originally, he just wanted to get to know her. He couldn't just leave wondering _what if_, so he decided to pursue her, almost as if it was his calling to. It was just supposed to be a casual thing, but there was something about the way she carried herself, the effortless way she got along with his friends, and the way she constantly surprised him that made him feel like maybe, just maybe, he was in bigger trouble than he originally thought.

* * *

One late weekday afternoon finds Naminé at Market Street plaza with Tifa, shopping for fresh produce.

"So how is the new apartment treating you?" Tifa asks while examining a tomato.

"Still needs some work, but getting there," Naminé admits as she eyes a few apples. "The living area and kitchen are pretty much in place, but I'm looking to paint my bedroom sometime in the next few weeks, so I'll have to either move or dismantle whatever is already there."

"If you need any help, Cloud and I could always come over," Tifa offers. "And I'm sure the kids would love to get their hands wet in some paint."

Naminé chuckles at the thought, imagining the inevitable mess. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I can manage. How are the kids anyway?"

Tifa shakes her head, albeit with a smile. "Marlene is starting second grade in the next month and a half, and Denzel will be in middle school. The boy is growing like a weed, I tell you. I feel like I have to buy him shoes every month."

"At least he's got new kicks to rock every month," Naminé points out optimistically.

"Speaking of new," Tifa starts with raised eyebrows, "two little birdies told me that there's a new special person in your life."

Naminé narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Do the names of these little birdies happen to be Selphie and Olette?"

"Perhaps," Tifa confesses, her facial expression transparent.

Naminé sighs. Those two were obsessed. "I am seeing someone, but we aren't using labels or anything yet. We're just… testing the waters, if you will."

"Is he nice?" Tifa questions.

Naminé giggles. When it came to Roxas, nice wasn't exactly the first word that came to mind, but it definitely still applied. "He can be quite challenging sometimes, but yes, nice overall."

"Does he make you happy?"

The very thought of him makes her heart flutter. "Yes, he does."

"Then this fellow is already all right in my books," Tifa concludes. "What's his name?"

"Roxas," Naminé answers. "I'm actually supposed to meet him nearby in about fifteen minutes. Would you like to stick around to meet him?"

"As if you have to ask," Tifa answers while bagging a bunch of broccoli. "So if this Roxas guy is so great, why don't you bring him to Denzel's party on Saturday? I'm sure Selphie and Olette wouldn't mind seeing him again, and Cloud still needs to do his _are you worthy to date my little cousin_ assessment."

Naminé blushes at the thought of introducing Roxas to her friends. If she wasn't mistaken, that was a step in the "serious relationship" department, and although she was just starting to consider the idea, she feared that Roxas may not be ready for that level of commitment just yet.

"Um," Naminé starts, but before she can decline, another voice answers for her.

"I'd love to come," Roxas answers, sneaking up behind Naminé out of nowhere. "Thank you for inviting me."

"R-Roxas!" Naminé exclaims, surprised by his answer as well as his sudden presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd show up a few minutes early," he answers while keeping a casual distance. He then turns his attention to Tifa and extends his hand towards her. "Hi, I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Tifa answers, returning the gesture. She sneaks an approving glance at Naminé before introducing herself. "Tifa. So will I be seeing you for dinner this weekend?"

When Naminé gives him an embarrassed, unsure look, Roxas chuckles inwardly and nods. "Yes, I believe you will."

"Great!" Tifa says with her hands clasped together. "Well, I'll leave you two be now. See you on Saturday!"

"See you," Roxas says with a friendly wave when Naminé fails to speak. When Tifa is out of earshot, he turns towards a red-faced Naminé. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you love doing this to me?" she asks, referring to her cheeks heated from embarrassment.

Roxas pokes her nose lightly but affectionately. "Because I love seeing you flustered."

Naminé rolls her eyes playfully and begins walking away. From afar, behind a few baskets of strawberries, Tifa observes the two with a smile as they intertwine hands and walk towards the heart of the plaza.

* * *

Saturday evening, Naminé stands on her balcony, drying both her hair and freshly painted nails naturally with the wind.

"Big outing tonight?" Xion asks next door, noting the casual but trendy getup that her neighbour was wearing.

Naminé greets her with a smile. "My friend's son's eleventh birthday party."

"Sounds like a lot of screaming and sugar," Xion teases.

"I don't think you're wrong there," Naminé agrees. "What about you? Any big plans this weekend?"

"You know me," Xion says. "My idea of an ideal weekend is being cooped up in my apartment with a good book."

"Sounds riveting," Naminé comments, but Xion knows that it's genuine and not mocking.

"Well, you're more than welcome to join me if you'd like," Naminé offers. "The birthday boy's mom wouldn't mind, and my friends that are our age will be having a little get together of their own separate from the screaming kids."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't do too well in crowds," Xion confesses. "I think it would be best if I stayed right here."

Naminé nods in understanding. "That's all right."

"So will your new flame be accompanying you to this party?" Xion then asks. Naminé smiles nervously, giving the answer away entirely. "Wow," Xion muses. "This is a pretty big step, isn't it? Meeting your friends?"

"I try not to think about it, but yes," Naminé admits. "To be honest though, I didn't invite him. Lately my friends have been developing this bad habit of playing matchmaker."

"As far as bad habits go, that's not so bad," Xion assures. "I hate that one of my best friends smokes, but we still love our friends despite their faults, right?"

"Yeah," Naminé agrees at the thought of her crazy, but solid support structure. "We sure do."

* * *

Later that evening, Naminé finds herself staring at Roxas with disbelief across the dinner table as he and her friends chat animatedly. Tifa, Marlene, Selphie and Olette had taken an immediate liking to him (apart from his pleasant conversation, the macarons he brought may have also played a part in their admiration), Denzel and his handful of friends flipped out, and Naminé repeats _flipped out_ when the birthday boy unwrapped a new video game from Tron that wasn't supposed to be released until next month (Hayner and Pence were admittedly envious about this, but luckily Roxas conveniently brought an extra copy), and even her cousin Cloud, who typically had his eyes narrowed, said nothing but looked content, which alone spoke volumes.

Who would've thought that the Roxas she met nearly five months ago at The Usual Spot would be here now? Xion had her suspicions that he could change for the better earlier on, but it seemed that she was right to have them.

Naminé tunes in just as the subject of Olette's upcoming wedding comes up.

"Oh, you're getting married?" Roxas asks, his question directed towards Hayner and Olette. The engaged couple nods, and Roxas smiles at the news. "Congratulations."

"Thanks man," Hayner says while clapping Roxas on the back.

"You know what? You should totally come!" Olette suggests enthusiastically.

Naminé turns about as red as a tomato at the sudden invitation. Roxas, on the other hand, rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's very kind of you, but I wouldn't want to intrude if you're already past your head count," he says considerately.

"It's no problem at all," Hayner assures casually, "especially since Naminé doesn't have a plus one anymore."

All the adults at the table noticeably go silent at Hayner's choice of words.

"What?" he asks, dumbfounded. "Did I say something wrong?"

Selphie only slaps her forehead in response.

"_Anyway_," Olette says, going in for the save, "we'd love to have you there regardless, Roxas."

The two blondes share a look, Naminé's expressing the words _your choice_. A ghost of a smile plays on Roxas' lips.

"When is it?" Roxas asks.

"October twenty-third," Olette answers.

Roxas' heart drops to his stomach. The third week of October? He'd have moved to Destiny Islands by then. He sees Naminé from the corner of his eye and gulps.

It wasn't that he forgot to tell her. There were many instances where he'd wanted to, but things were _just_ starting to work out between them, and he's almost certain that saying something along the lines of "by the way, I'm moving to Destiny Islands in just over a month" when she _just_ admitted to them dating a few weeks ago wasn't going to bode well. He knew he was cutting it close, but...

He'd just got her. He couldn't lose her now.

He'd wait until the time was right.

"Oh," he says when he returns to reality. "I'm sorry. I'm actually out of town that weekend."

Olette pouts. "That's too bad. Well, the invitation is still open in case you change your mind."

He thinks of the flight already booked and paid for but forces a smile through gritted teeth.

"On another note, maybe you can join us for a beach day," Pence says, extending another invitation to dissipate the awkward air. "We usually try to go with everyone once in the summer, and we haven't gone yet."

Everyone at the table nods excitedly, open to the idea of having Roxas tag along on their annual beach trip.

"You're welcome to bring a friend, too," Tifa encourages.

Naminé and Roxas hold back a laugh, as if they were withholding some inside joke, at the thought of Axel trying to act tasteful and wholesome in front of her friends and their children at a beach of all places. It wasn't impossible, per se, but would surely be entertaining to watch.

"That would depend entirely on my friend's ability to behave," Roxas says with a knowing grin, "but sure, we'll come."

* * *

"I can't believe they liked you," Naminé shamelessly admits in the middle of their car ride home an hour later.

"Why are you so surprised?" Roxas asks playfully, running a thumb through her hand intertwined with his.

"Because you're _you_," Naminé answers as if it were obvious.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that didn't offend me," Roxas says while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Also, you really don't have to go to the beach if you don't want to," Naminé offers. "I wasn't sure if you agreed to it just to be nice, but I just want you to know that I'm not forcing you to go."

"Naminé, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to go," Roxas chuckles. "Besides, I think a beach day would be nice."

"You just want to watch Axel struggle," Naminé says, calling him out.

"Damn," Roxas says, grinning. "Can't slip anything past you can I?"

Naminé only shakes her head (albeit with a smile) before looking out the window and addressing the elephant in the room (or car, rather).

"You know, I totally understand why you wouldn't want to go to the wedding though," she then voices after twiddling her thumbs for some time. "All things considered, it is a big event, and it _is_ rather soon for us, isn't it?"

Roxas shakes his head at the misunderstanding. "It's not that I didn't want to go." He gulps. This definitely was not the right time. "I just… really am out of town that weekend."

Naminé's eyes soften at his words. Would he really have gone if he could? Was he changing for the better and seriously _considering_ long term? Would what they shared, dare she say it, actually last?

Before she can entertain the thought, he pulls into her apartment complex and stops at the front doors. The area conveniently seems to be empty, but then again, it _was_ almost one in the morning.

"Well, thanks again for coming tonight," Naminé says while removing her seatbelt. "I really appreciate— mmph!"

Naminé's eyes widen when Roxas captures her lips in an unexpected kiss, one that deepens for a blissful moment before he decides to pull away.

"Sorry," he whispers. "Couldn't help it."

Enticed by his hot breath against her lips and his half-lidded hypnotic blue eyes, Naminé throws the rest of her seatbelt over her shoulder and forcefully presses her lips against his once again. She feels him smile into her as he, too, unbuckles his seatbelt and snakes an arm around her waist to pull her close. His free hand lovingly cups her right cheek, and she hums pleasantly at the gesture while placing a hand on the back of his head, instinctively massaging it ever so slightly.

She couldn't quite place it, but Roxas had an effect on her: one that made her bolder, and dare she say it, needier. He effortlessly drew her to him like a magnet, and she could slowly feel herself losing her senses with every tantalizing kiss.

Not before long, Roxas moves his lips down to her neck, down to the exact spot where he _knows_ he'll get a reaction, and smirks when Naminé lets out an encouraging moan and tightens her grip on his head. Easily, the sound made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world, and he wanted nothing more than to hear it escape her lips over and over again.

Getting far too excited, Roxas suddenly leans her car seat back and attempts to climb on top of her, eliciting a squeak, but in the middle of what was supposed to be a seductive gesture, his backside hits the middle of the steering wheel and his car lets out a loud _honk_, startling them both and killing the mood.

Defeated, Roxas throws his head on Naminé's shoulder with a groan while the latter laughs at the mishap.

"Okay, I should get going," she says in between giggles.

"No," Roxas whines childishly, his voice muffled against the side of her blouse.

"Roxas," she warns sternly but playfully, "we have work tomorrow."

"No," he argues.

Naminé rolls her eyes playfully. It looked like she had to play his game and resort to threats. "Roxas, if you don't let me go, I won't let you kiss me for a week."

"Ugh, _fine_," he finally says, lifting himself off of her and repositioning her seat. To lighten the mood, she offers him one last kiss, though quick and chaste, unlike the last.

"Good night, Roxas," she says sweetly while opening the car door. He runs a hand through his disheveled hair and watches her with a dazed expression.

"Good night, Naminé."

* * *

At the Twilight office, the sun's light (or rather, what's left of it) casts a pinkish hue over the office space through the two-storey windows, a deafening silence replaces the sound of usual chatter, and the wind roams nothing but empty hallways. For Naminé, the signs are all there: another late night at the office.

Despite the serene pinkish hue, she finds herself on edge in her cubicle as she tries to perfect her campaign visuals for a team meeting the following day. With her brows furrowed, lips pursed, and eyes narrowed, she adjusts her design elements ever so slightly…

… only to be interrupted by a phone call.

Naminé sets down her stylus pen with a sigh and glances at her gummiphone. At the top of the screen, she reads _Roxas Akiyama_, and for a brief moment, she loosens her shoulders a bit and allows herself to release a laugh at the picture that he'd set for himself on her phone. It's a photo of him from the fat angle, predominantly focusing on his chin, and yet… even in the most unflattering angle, he was still somewhat attractive.

With one hand back on her stylus pen and her gummiphone in the other, Naminé answers the call and brings the device to her ear as she continues to work.

"Hey Roxas," she greets distantly. "I'm still in the office."

"I figured," he says on the other line, sensing it in her tone. "Got that big meeting tomorrow, right?"

"Mhm," Naminé answers, her eyes glued to her monitor. In the back of her mind, she's secretly impressed that he remembered.

"Well are you ever gonna take a break?" Roxas asks. "You've been glued to your desk for hours."

"Just the nature of the field," Naminé admits. As much as she loved to illustrate and design, it really was a labour of love.

"Or just the perfectionist nature of Naminé," Roxas teases, and he can already sense her rolling her eyes on the other line. "Whatever it is, I'm sure that what you're making is already more than good enough."

"How could you possibly know that?" Naminé asks, designing away.

"Because I've seen your work, and it's nothing but the highest quality," Roxas responds knowingly. "Have you at least eaten dinner yet?"

Naminé glances at the time on the corner of her screen and bites on her bottom lip guiltily. Was it that late already?

"No," she answers with dismay. "I haven't had time to grab anything."

"Hmm," Roxas hums. "Well, you should be eating soon."

"Huh?" Naminé asks, too immersed in her work to let the words sink in.

Roxas chuckles on the other line. "Nevermind. Good luck, Naminé. Get home soon."

"Thanks," Naminé says. "I'll try."

Ten minutes after ending the call, Terra, head of building security, walks into Naminé's cubicle with a large takeout bag in hand.

"Naminé," he greets, his voice as deep as his muscular physique entailed. "Something for you just arrived in the lobby."

With her head cocked to the side and a perplexed look on her face, she accepts the bag and sets it down on her desk.

"Thanks, Terra," she says. "Who was it from?"

"No idea," he answers honestly. "Delivery boy just dropped it off. Said it was already paid for."

"Hmm," Naminé hums, eyes skittish.

"So…" Terra then starts, his hands casually slipping into his pockets. "Is Aqua still around?"

Naminé holds back a giggle at his lack of subtlety. She may not have been the best at reading signs, but she'd noticed her advisor effortlessly charming the head of security from time to time, and he never seemed opposed to the opportunity to chat with her.

"She left about half an hour ago," Naminé answers, and she notices Terra's shoulders slump ever so slightly at the news.

"Oh," he says. "That's fine. I'll catch her next time then. Have a good night, Naminé."

"You too, Terra," she tells his retreating figure. When he's out of sight, Naminé turns back to the takeout bag on her desk and opens it to examine the contents.

Inside, she pulls out a small paper bag and what appears to be a neatly packaged bento box from the bottom. A sticky note has been attached to the lid.

_Eat me_, it reads, and judging by the messy but still readable calligraphy, it had been written and ordered by none other than Roxas. Smiling to herself at the kind gesture, Naminé peeks into the small paper bag and pulls out a small scented candle and bath bomb, both Robin's egg blue in colour.

_Use me to relax later_, a note reads on the candle.

Naminé has her gummiphone out within seconds.

_Thank you,_ she types, the words genuine. He responds not a moment later.

**Roxas Akiyama:**

You're welcome :)

* * *

Saturday morning, Naminé walks out of her apartment complex towards Roxas' car and finds Axel leaning against the passenger side door casually dressed in a black tank and orange swimming trunks.

"Good morning princess," the redhead greets, bowing jokingly as he opens the door to reveal Roxas in the driver's seat. He, too, is casually dressed, but in a black t-shirt and maroon swimming shorts.

"Well _hello_," he greets, immediately lowering his sunglasses at the sight of her in a flattering pale blue sundress that brings out her eyes (as well as her curves, but Roxas keeps this to himself). Naminé rolls her eyes (albeit with a pleased smile) before turning her attention back to Axel.

"I can sit in the back," she offers. "You can take shotgun. I know you need your bro time."

Axel blinks twice in surprise, noting that she respectfully wouldn't let her relationship with Roxas (whatever it was) get in between their supposed bromance. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm," Naminé insists as she hops into the back seat, not leaving it up for debate.

"Gee, thanks Nam," Axel says as he returns to the passenger seat. "Now I can get in on some hand holding with Roxas action!"

"You wish," Roxas scoffs under his breath. "Anyways, who's ready for a road trip?" he then asks enthusiastically.

Naminé giggles. "I hardly consider a one hour drive a road trip."

"Babe, please," Roxas pleads as he starts the engine, "don't kill my vibe."

He catches Naminé blushing in the rear view mirror at the term of endearment he'd casually snuck in and smirks as he turns on the radio and pulls out of her apartment complex.

When the trio arrives at the beach, Naminé's friends, all of which are already present, welcome Roxas and Axel with inviting smiles.

"Everyone, this is Axel," Roxas says, starting the introductions. "Axel, you've already met Olette and Selphie," Roxas reminds as he gestures to the two familiar girls. The redhead nods, recalling that one of them was engaged, and politely tells them that it's nice to see them again.

"This is Hayner," Naminé continues while gesturing to the rest of the gang, "Pence, Denzel, Marlene, and Tifa."

"Well hello," Axel greets towards Tifa in particular. "I'm Axel."

"And I'm Cloud," says another voice. Another blond with sunglasses and an intimidating build enters the party and protectively throws an arm over Tifa's shoulders. "Tifa's _husband_."

"Axel, this is my cousin Cloud," Naminé introduces with a giggle.

Axel laughs nervously when he makes eye contact with Cloud. He must've caught him staring, but in his defence, he couldn't help it. Roxas notices and elbows him as a warning, muttering "behave" under his breath.

"Nice to meet you," Axel then says while outstretching his hand, but he withdraws it as soon as he sees the stoic look on Cloud's face. The blond merely reciprocates Axel's words with nothing but a nod, and the redhead rubs the back of his head with a guilty and sheepish grin.

"So," Roxas starts, clapping his hands together in hopes to dispel the awkward air, "who wants to build a sandcastle?"

Half an hour later, after a tedious "girls versus boys" sandcastle building contest between Naminé, Marlene, Olette, Roxas, Denzel, and Hayner, the girls prove to be victorious with Naminé's guidance, and they pose beside their impressive castle enthusiastically as Pence snaps a photo, suspending the memory in instant film. Refusing to admit defeat, the boys insist that they play frisbee golf next, and Axel, who subs in for Hayner, carries them to victory (though with much difficulty, given the amount of half-naked women in close proximity). Surprisingly enough, the redhead resists the urge to approach any of them and behaves for the remainder of the afternoon.

Feeling the need to cool off, the kids decide they want to go for a swim, and everyone (with the exception of Pence, who preferred to experience the world from behind a lens) follows suit. The group excitedly strips down to their swimsuits, and from the corner of her eye Naminé tries to ignore the fact that this is the first time she's ever seen Roxas without a shirt, but the lightly toned view does not disappoint.

With much embarrassment, Naminé slips out of her own sundress but is quick to cover up her bikini with her beach towel. Sensing her discomfort and bashful nature, Selphie shamelessly snatches the towel from her hands and forces Naminé out into the open, assuring her that she had nothing to worry about. The artist squeaks when the sudden air hits her exposed skin.

From afar, she feels Roxas' eyes on her, but if he was disgusted or intrigued, he gave no indication of either.

With every intention to relax as her friends swam, Naminé finds herself being effortlessly picked up by Roxas no more than five minutes into drawing into her sketchbook and being dragged into the water, much to everyone's entertainment.

After surrendering to a few minutes of lazily floating on an inflatable tube and a round of water volleyball (or in Naminé's case, knocking the ball away from her face with a terrified yelp), Tifa calls everyone over for lunch, and the group gathers to enjoy their mini potluck while relaxing on top of some picnic blankets. Once the last of the sliced watermelon that Roxas and Axel had brought is finished and thoroughly enjoyed, everyone (minus the Strife family, seeing as the kids still expressed interest in dipping their toes in the water) dries up and leaves to go change.

In the communal shower and change room area, Naminé trails behind Selphie after a quick rinse just as they turn the corner and find a vacant room. Naminé offers it to Selphie first, noting that there was another vacant one at the end of the hallway, but just as she starts to make her way there, Roxas suddenly comes out of nowhere and takes her by the hand when Selphie is no longer in sight.

"Roxas," she gasps, "wha—"

"Shh," he says gently as he drags her towards the room, their hushed giggles echoing in the hallway like two teenagers. Roxas swings the door open, and without wasting a second, he lifts Naminé by the back of her legs and pins her to the wall. He fervently presses his lips to hers, and she immediately drops her beach bag, wraps her arms around his neck, and locks her legs around his waist. He kicks the door shut and deepens the kiss, his mouth hot on hers.

"Do you have any idea how much you've been killing me in that swimsuit of yours?" he murmurs against her lips.

Naminé turns absolutely red at the comment. So he _had_ been intrigued earlier.

He presses his body closer to hers, the new feeling of his bare skin touching hers scorching hot but terribly addicting, and Naminé actively resists the urge to verbally express the pleasure she's feeling. Roxas seems to like watching her struggle though, because he's started trailing kisses down her neck, and he's well aware that the way he slowly moves his lips against her collarbone drives her absolutely crazy.

Unable to contain it, Naminé lets out a whimper, and Roxas places a finger to her lips with a teasing smirk. He feels her chuckle guiltily against him before he claims her lips with his again. Naminé smiles against his lips, caught up in the excitement. It seemed like a trivial thing to be excited about at this stage in her life, but she'd never experienced it before: it being the sneaking around, the sudden exhilaration, the hushed, secretive kissing. She'd been intimate before, but back then, there were no surprises, and even the most intimate of acts didn't make her tremble the way she did now.

Her excitement, however, is quickly replaced with an all too familiar hunger the moment his body starts to move against hers rhythmically. She grows weak at the growing pressure between her hips and tightens her grip on him, eliciting a sharp inhale from his lips. She's seeing stars, but she quickly decides that she wants him to show her the entire universe; and judging by the way he was gently but sensually appreciating her body, he was more than capable of doing so.

She writhes against him, silently begging for more, but when his movements no longer advance she realizes that he won't go any further unless she gave him permission to do so. Without a second thought, she grabs one of his hands and leads it to her back, right where her bikini top is tied, and he stops moving entirely at the gesture. His wide eyes meet hers, wordlessly asking if she was sure, and his heart drops when she gives him the slightest of nods. His fingers find the end of the string, and just as he gives it a light tug…

... someone knocks on the door.

Startled by the sudden noise, Roxas releases Naminé from his grip and turns his sights to the door.

"Nam," a familiar voice calls on the other side. Naminé turns to Roxas with a frightful look.

_Selphie_ she mouths. Roxas inwardly groans. He had been _so close_.

"I think I left my hairbrush in your bag," Selphie then continues. "Do you mind passing it over when you're done?"

The two look for Naminé's bag, but its contents had been scattered all over the floor.

"Uh…" Naminé starts as Roxas begins rummaging through her belongings. "Okay, just give me a second! I'm still changing."

A few minutes later, the door swings half open, and Naminé, sloppily dressed, outstretches her arm with the hairbrush in hand.

"Here you go!" she exclaims, hoping that the twitch in her forced smile would go unnoticed.

Selphie slowly accepts the brush with skittish eyes. "Why do you look like you just ran a marathon?"

Naminé gulps. She'd always been a terrible liar, particularly in front of her friends. "I just… had a hard time getting my dress on is all."

Selphie, who doesn't look convinced in the least bit, suddenly kicks the door wide open and reveals a half-naked Roxas inside. He smiles sheepishly.

"Hey Roxas," she greets with a knowing chuckle and a hand on her hip.

Roxas awkwardly waves back. "Hey Selphie."

Naminé hides her face in her hands at the exchange.

"I'll meet you two back there," Selphie then says, clearly amused. She offers Naminé a wink before she leaves.

* * *

When everyone regroups, the kids express a strong craving for ice cream, and Naminé (still red-faced) offers to accompany them with Olette and Selphie in tow. Feeling the need to be active after a heavy meal, the remainder of the group decides to make their way to the basketball court.

On the way back from the boardwalk, Naminé, her girlfriends, and the children (all with multiple popsicles in hand for the group), meet the remainder of their party at the court where Roxas and Axel appear to be facing Cloud and Hayner. On the sidelines, Tifa appears to be downing a water bottle while Pence snaps a couple of action shots with his DSLR.

Axel, who just slips out of Hayner's defences, quickly passes the ball to Roxas. After getting a firm grip on the ball, Roxas sets his eyes on the prize, but before he can even _think_ about running up to the basket, Cloud immediately gets in front of him and goes into a defensive position. Given that her cousin was taller and pretty much a wall, Naminé is convinced that he'll have Roxas beat, but the latter refuses to back down. Cloud may have had him beat in size, but he'd use that to his advantage.

Roxas runs for the basket and, much to Cloud's surprise, unexpectedly stops, dribbling the ball in between his legs. Cloud, too, forces himself to a stop, but Roxas doesn't stop the tricks there. He watches Cloud's feet carefully as he continues to dance around him, and when he eventually finds an opening, he swiftly goes for the shot while Cloud loses his balance and falls to the ground. The ball sinks into the basket, and Axel cheers victoriously.

Shouts of protest are heard from Denzel and Marlene for their father figure (Tifa, on the other hand, laughs), but Roxas immediately outstretches his hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that," he apologizes sheepishly.

While everyone expects Cloud to scowl, it takes everyone by surprise when he offers Roxas a challenging smirk instead.

"No problem," Cloud says as he takes his hand to get up for another round.

When the sun starts to set beneath the horizon and the last of their things are nearly packed up, Cloud approaches his little cousin who appears to be watching Roxas and Denzel on the basketball court. The former appears to be teaching the latter how to perform a layup, and the fondness in Naminé's eyes does not go unnoticed by her older cousin. He does, however, approve of her admiration for him.

Cloud knew it seemed strange to judge Naminé's new "special friend" based on a little basketball game, but it had been very telling. He'd been skeptical at first, given the rumblings that Tifa had heard about this Roxas being some sort of former "playboy" from Naminé's friends, but he didn't want to hold rumors against him. He'd give him a chance to prove himself, and one game was enough to tell him that this Roxas had spunk. He was focused, encouraging to both teams, wasn't afraid to rise up to a challenge, and even when he succeeded, he wasn't a sore winner about it and respectfully helped him up. In Cloud's eyes, good sportsmanship often translated to good character, and this was someone he wouldn't mind Naminé being with.

"Not that you need my approval or anything," he then says, a small cooler still in hand, "but I like him."

Naminé turns to grace him with a thankful smile.

"His friend though…" Cloud starts when his eyes land on Axel. "Not so much."

Naminé chuckles as her cousin bids her farewell and walks towards his family car. Soon enough, Selphie stands in his place, and the artist nearly jumps before her.

"I'm so sorry about what you saw earlier," Naminé immediately apologizes, the embarrassment still evident on her reddening cheeks.

Selphie nearly laughs. "Are you kidding me, Nam? You have absolutely _nothing _to be sorry about. If anything, I'm proud of you. I didn't think you had it in you to do it in a public place, but you go girl."

Naminé turns even redder at the misunderstanding.

"Um," she starts while twiddling her thumbs, "we actually haven't… gone that far yet."

Selphie's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets at the confession.

"Really?" she asks incredulously. When Naminé nods meekly, Selphie places a comforting hand on her shoulder and exhales. "Wow. I admire your restraint, but can I just ask why?"

Naminé reflects on the question with furrowed brows and crossed arms. In the beginning, it seemed as if everything was based solely on physical attraction, and while that was enough for some (likely the self-assured and free-spirited like Selphie), Naminé knew herself, and it would take more than that to really get her in a certain mood. Old-fashioned as it was, it would take a connection on an emotional level to get her there, and Roxas' months of chasing her had surely accomplished that.

So now that she thought about it, why _did_ she wait? Was it because they weren't officially together?

_No,_ Naminé thinks. She could easily argue that with the fact that were pretty much _together_. They didn't put an official label on what they were, but they weren't seeing anyone else apart from each other, they'd been introduced to each other's friends, and they _just_ went on an outing together (which, minus the change room incident, went pretty well).

In the end then, it all really boiled down to trust. When they first met, he was just some playboy unworthy of hers, but now, he was more than deserving. Although he didn't like to admit it, she'd come to learn that Roxas was the caring type. Despite his jokes, she knew that he genuinely cared for her and her well-being, he respected her decisions, and in his arms, she felt safe and secure.

And the way he made her _feel_. Just the thought of him being close sends electricity up her veins.

"I can see that you're conflicted," Selphie chimes when she notices Naminé's long, contemplative silence. She then places an arm around the artist's shoulders and pulls her close. "Well, just so you know, there's nothing wrong with wanting it at all. I know that you've always walked through life with cautious strides and have a very old-fashioned view on these things, but times have changed, and it doesn't hurt to let loose sometimes. Ultimately, it's your choice, and I'm not pressuring you into anything, but you're only a human with needs, and there's nothing wrong with admitting that."

After performing another layup, Roxas steals a glance in Naminé's direction. He happily waves at her, and she returns the gesture shyly.

Selphie was right: times _had_ changed. Was it time for her to finally throw caution to the wind and do the same?

* * *

The ride home is quiet.

After dropping Axel off at his apartment, Roxas reroutes to Naminé's place, but she seems more interested in staring at her hands than making conversation.

"Nam?" Roxas questions when the length of silence crosses over into concerting territory. "Everything okay?"

As if she _just_ remembered where she was, Naminé snaps out of her daze and nods shyly in response.

Unconvinced, Roxas asks her again. "Are you sure? Did I do something wrong?"

He thought he'd done well with her friends today, but then again, it _was_ possible that he'd read everything wrong…

"Everything's fine," Naminé assures before he can pursue the thought. "You did great today, Roxas."

Roxas' lips form a tight, unconvinced line.

"Is it because of what happened in the change room?" he then asks when it hits him. "If so, I'm really sorry if I took things too far and made you uncomfortable."

Naminé's cheeks heat up at the memory.

"No!" she suddenly exclaims, startling Roxas. She immediately shrinks back into her seat, embarrassed by the outburst. "It didn't make me uncomfortable. It was… nice."

Flattered by the compliment, Roxas, too, finds himself blushing.

"Oh. Um… good," he says, his grip tightening on the wheel. At a red light, he takes the time to glance at Naminé and is surprised by his observations. Her cheeks were flushed, she was chewing on her bottom lip, her legs were pressed together tightly, and she squirms ever so slightly when she catches him staring.

An idea briefly flashes through Roxas' head. Could she be…?

_No_, inner Roxas warns. He couldn't just _assume_ these things. First of all, he'd gotten her signs all wrong the first time he'd met her, and second of all, even _if_ she was interested, he wouldn't be the one to make the first move (for once). This time, he'd let her decide when she was ready. This time, the ball was in her court.

He pulls into the front of her apartment complex and stops in his usual spot by the front entrance. He turns to her, and just as he always does, prepares to lean in for a kiss, but she stops him with a finger to his lips.

"Roxas," she whispers, eyes half-lidded and more seductive than he'd ever seen. The fact that the gesture seemed so effortless on her part made it even sexier. "Do you want to come upstairs?"

His heart drops at the words.

"Wh-what?" he asks, dazed. Was this her shooting her shot?

"I'm going back to my apartment," she clarifies without hesitation. "Do you want to come with me? There's visitors' parking downstairs."

Roxas has never stepped on the gas pedal faster in his life.

_to be continued_

* * *

**Chapter Inspirations:** The songs playing in Roxas' car during the mini road trip were _Atlas _by COIN and _Wishing Wells _by The Colourist

**Fun fact:** This chapter was supposed to be one extremely jam-packed one, but I've decided to flesh out/add some scenes (i.e. Nam working late at the office, the entire beach scene) and split the "whirlwind" portion into two. You'll thank me later lol.

**Fun fact 2:** Originally I had Roxas shove Cloud to the ground during the basketball scene, but my basketball-obsessed boyfriend laughed and said "Roxas? Knocking _Cloud_ down? Yeah _right_." As you can probably guess, I rewrote that scene to have him break his ankles instead lol.

**A/N:** Aww shii, Roxas boutta get some! If you think it's too soon, give the guy a break. He's been trying to get at this for _months_. Let him be happy. Also, I must say I didn't think I'd enjoy writing Isa, but it's nice having him as this "outside observer" character. We get so caught up in our usual trio that we don't know what their progress looks like in someone else's eyes, y'know?

Special thanks to **xXellesmeraXx, Q-A the Authoress, Sleepless, alwayssmile, chrome-scale09, Guest, Mr. Spinner** and **Aundielen** for reviewing the last chapter! It always makes me happy to see such thoughtful and helpful analyses for this story. Thank you for helping me shape it so far. It's gone through some inspired changes since I've drafted the original chapters!

I hope you all enjoyed the sixth chapter of The Event Horizon! Please kindly leave a review to share your thoughts and/or feels, I apologize for any errors I might have made, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	7. whirlwind II

**Background Information:**

**Festival of Twilight:** an annual festival celebrating the day that the city of Twilight was originally founded hundreds of years ago. The day is often celebrated with fireworks, dancing, and various booths at the Twilight Town square offering locally harvested goods, delicacies, handmade crafts, and games.

**Dance of Twilight:** a traditional folk dance started by the first chief and chieftess of Twilight that celebrates the period between daylight and darkness. It is often performed around a large bonfire during sunset in pairs, with each performer representing either daylight or darkness.

**Keyblade Arts:** a martial art in which the practitioner is armed with a weapon called a keyblade that can call forth magic spells.

**Note: **Just a reminder that we are still poking at the M rating in this chapter.

* * *

When Roxas imagined sleeping with Naminé for the first time, he'd imagined he'd be excited. Ecstatic. Thrilled, even. Nervous was not supposed to be on that list, but try as he might, he couldn't keep his hands from shaking against her skin and his heart from beating erratically in his chest.

This was ridiculous. He was Roxas Akiyama. He didn't take pride in being a former playboy, but he did take pride in knowing how to please a woman. There was absolutely no need for him to be nervous about this.

Roxas mentally dismisses the thought. He wasn't nervous because he doubted his abilities. Perhaps, then, it was because it was the first time in a long time that he was going to be intimate with someone he genuinely cared about.

_No_, he tells himself. It wasn't even that. If anything, this was his chance to show Naminé just how much he cared about her in an entirely new way. There was no need to be afraid of that.

He finally admits it to himself when they part for air.

It was the place.

The all too familiar foyer, the hallways, the sound of the elevator, and even the apartment layout transported him back in time, back to when things were much simpler, but times were different now. Things weren't as simple, but maybe, just maybe, if he found it in himself to _just let go_, they could be.

"Roxas?" Naminé calls softly.

It takes him a moment to gather his surroundings. He was in her living room, sitting on her couch, with her straddled on his lap. Half her face is bathed in moonlight, and she has a concerned look on her face.

"You seem distant," she whispers. "Are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?"

Roxas' heart tightens in his chest. He didn't mean to make her think that she was doing anything wrong. If anything, she was the one who made everything right. This moment was supposed to be for the both of them, but he'd let his mind wander.

_But no more of that_, he thinks. She deserved all of his undivided attention and so much more.

"I'm fine," he assures while placing a hand on her cheek. "Perfectly fine."

He pulls her to him, and all his initial feelings of nervousness and guilt wash away when their lips touch.

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**seven** | whirlwind II

* * *

The following morning, Naminé wakes up on Roxas' bare chest.

She shields her eyes as the sunlight seeps through the curtains in her room, but Roxas remains unfazed. When her eyes eventually adjust to the light, Naminé smiles at the peaceful look on his face. She'd gotten so used to his teasing smirk that she was taken aback by this calm, almost innocent expression. Her eyes then drift down towards his chest (the one she so freely had the pleasure of roaming her hands all over) and she nearly squeaks when she realizes that her chest, too, is bare. Naminé slowly gets up, pulling part of the blanket with her as a shield from no one in particular and waits for her heartbeat to slow despite it being far from calm the night before.

To say that Roxas had fulfilled her needs was an understatement. His hands had been surprisingly shaky against her skin the first time, as if he was afraid to break her, but she'd easily lost herself in him, nonetheless. He'd taken things slow, getting a feel for what she liked, and kept things light and gentle.

The second time, however, was a completely different experience altogether. Last night, she was his canvas, and if he'd delicately signed his name on her during the first round, he drew over it in permanent marker during the second. There was obviously a skillful use of technique present, and the result was a masterpiece that was both intriguing and exciting.

"Like this," he'd said, turning the tables. "Hands here," he whispered, placing hers on his chest to stabilize herself.

Naminé turns absolutely red at the memory. It wasn't her first time being intimate (the first was with Riku, and it hadn't been bad, per se, just very… consistent), but it was the first time she'd felt in control during it, and the experience was electrifying. Before she'd thought that intimacy was just about fulfilling a physical need, a primal instinct, but Roxas had made it about much more than that. Through his actions, he made it about an entirely new connection and self-discovery, too.

Pushing the thought to the back of her head with a smile, Naminé slowly sits up, stretches, and rolls off the bed to locate her bra. She picks it up from the end of the bed, heads over to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes, and hops into the shower. When she returns to the bedroom fifteen minutes later, Roxas is still fast asleep. She mentally notes that he's a heavy sleeper and would likely sleep in whenever the opportunity presented itself.

With quiet, careful movements, she tiptoes out of her room and back into the hallway. She steps into her modestly-sized kitchen and examines what she has to work with in the cupboards and fridge. She gathers what she needs to make a few pancakes and gets to work.

Halfway through cooking the last one, Roxas walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen dressed in his t-shirt and sweatpants from the night before, his hair still disheveled but eyes awake. His eyebrows raise at the sight of Naminé in a simple singlet, cotton shorts, and a thin white cardigan that effortlessly falls over one shoulder. How someone managed to look both cute and hot at the same time was beyond him, but he feels nothing but blessed by his good fortune.

He walks up behind her, embraces her, and comfortably rests his chin on her exposed shoulder.

"Good morning," he greets, his voice still somewhat groggy. The raspiness of it makes Naminé blush.

"Good morning," she says bashfully. Roxas kisses her cheek, and she lets out a giggle at the sweet gesture.

"Are those pancakes?" he then asks.

"Sure are," Naminé says while flipping said pancake.

"Well they look and smell great, but you really didn't have to cook breakfast."

Naminé chuckles. "If I didn't you and I would be rushing to work without eating anything."

"Oh," Roxas says calmly while pulling away, "you don't have to worry about that. I already texted Axel and told him that we don't have to go into the shop today."

"Oh, why?" Naminé asks.

"Because we've all been working so hard that I think we can afford to take one day off," Roxas explains with a wink. He turns to walk towards her coffee machine but stops halfway. "Unless, of course, you have a problem with that and would rather work."

Naminé's shoulders somewhat relax at the thought. A day off? It felt like ages since she last had one of those. Perhaps it would be nice, and sharing it with Roxas wasn't the most terrible idea, either.

"No," she answers, "I'm cool with that."

In the middle of enjoying their deliciously fluffy pancake breakfast at a leisurely pace, Naminé, who sits directly beside Roxas at the island counter, turns to him with a curious expression.

"So what would you like to do on this fine, lazy Sunday?" she asks, her chin resting on one of her palms.

Roxas grins slyly into the rim of his coffee mug at the question.

"Well, for one," he starts while placing his foot on the bottom rung of her stool. He uses it to pull her seat towards his and she lets out a squeak when their legs meet. "I'd like to repeat what we did last night," he answers huskily.

Naminé presses her legs together and can't help the blush that inevitably makes its way onto her cheeks at his smouldering gaze. Roxas chuckles at her flustered expression and lightly pokes her nose.

"Second," he continues playfully, "I'm kind of craving ice cream, so I think we should get some."

Naminé nods slowly, the idea growing on her.

"And third…" Roxas places an arm around her waist and presses his forehead to hers. "If I'm being totally honest, I'd like to repeat step one. Multiple times actually. Thoughts?"

Naminé taps her bottom lip, feigning thought. "Hm. I think I like this plan."

"Good," Roxas says, and he wastes no time capturing her lips with his to get a head start on step one.

* * *

"To be honest, I half-expected you to be living with Axel," Naminé confesses as she and Roxas walk out of an ice cream parlour located by New Twilight's Central Park.

Roxas looks as if he'd just sucked on a sour lemon. "No way. I already work with the dude and hang out with him on weekends too. He's my best friend and all, but living together would definitely be pushing it. Might as well marry him if that were the case."

"Why don't you then?" Naminé asks with a giggle.

"Eh, not my type," Roxas answers casually. "I'm more into scrappy little blonde artists."

"Huh, never seen any around these parts," Naminé says, playing along.

"Ah yes, they're a rare breed," Roxas says while throwing an arm around her shoulders, "but I somehow managed to get very lucky."

Naminé blushes when he places a light kiss on her forehead but shakes it off with another question. "You know, I never really asked, but why ice cream?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks while admiring his sea-salt ice cream bar in the daylight. "Does craving ice cream require an explanation? Does its creamy goodness not speak for itself?"

Naminé shakes her head. "No, I mean why did you reopen the family bakery on Wayfinder and Sunset Hill as an ice cream parlour? You easily could've just kept it a bakery, but you chose to focus on the ice cream instead. I know you and your friends got your fix there during your university days, but why ice cream specifically? Why not, say, cupcakes or something?"

"Hmm," Roxas hums while sneakily lacing their hands together. "To put it simply, I think ice cream makes people happy. When you think of ice cream, you associate it with happy words like summer, sunshine, vacation, or something that can be shared between friends and family during a celebration or a day out. It's hard to walk into an ice cream parlour and be upset, you know? Just seems like the kind of place I'd want to invest in."

Naminé squeezes his hand, pleased with the response. "You really are sweet at heart."

Roxas releases his hand from hers and playfully brushes something off his shoulder. "Nah, this is all just part of my master plan to lure you to me. The sweetheart angle is just one of my many acts."

Naminé shakes her head at his ability to ruin almost every serious moment with his playful nature.

"So," she starts while tucking some hair behind her left ear, "you said that ice cream is something that you can share during a celebration or a day out. I'm assuming this falls under the latter today?"

"No, this is definitely a celebration," Roxas answers.

"And what are we celebrating exactly?" Naminé asks while batting her eyelashes innocently, expecting a sweet answer.

"Well I don't know about you," Roxas starts as they approach a fountain in the center of the park, "but I'm celebrating the fact that I just had some mind blowing sex last night."

Naminé's jaw drops at the inappropriate response, and Roxas cackles. She tries to hit him over the head, but he easily dodges the attack and manages to steal her ice cream cone in the process.

"Thank you!" he says in a singsong voice. Naminé tries retrieving what is rightfully hers, but Roxas raises her cone in the air, out of her reach.

"Roxas, give it back!" she demands childishly. He only chuckles as she jumps up and down unsuccessfully with flailing arms.

"Naminé? Roxas?" a voice suddenly asks in the midst of their playful antics.

Naminé noticeably stops jumping and searches for the source of the familiar female voice. Her sights then land on a redhead in a pink sundress next to them, her indigo eyes bright and curious.

"Kairi," the two blondes greet with surprise. In the middle of the brief silence, a scoop of ice cream falls from Naminé's cone and onto the floor. The artist narrows her eyes at Roxas who only smiles sheepishly at the accident.

"I'll get you a new one," he promises just as another familiar figure joins them with two ice creams from the same parlour in hand.

"Here's yours, Kairi," Sora says as he hands his girlfriend a cone with two scoops of strawberry ice cream. He then turns his sights to the two blondes and smiles. "I see you two have the right idea on this fine afternoon."

"Hey Sora," Roxas greets with a wave.

"Pumpkin, why don't you and Roxas head back to that ice cream parlour for a bit?" Kairi suggests kindly, her eyes not leaving the two blondes. "I think Naminé needs a new cone, and I just want a quick word with her in private if you don't mind."

Sora nods in understanding. "Sure thing. Come on Roxas!"

"Did she just call you _pumpkin_?" Roxas snickers as the two boys walk away.

"Don't hate," Sora grumbles while lightly shoving his giggling cousin, and the two girls chuckle at the scene from afar.

"Hey Naminé," Kairi greets when the boys are out of earshot. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Kairi," Naminé says, and she means it. Her face-to-face interactions with Kairi may have been brief in the past, but she recalls their conversations always being pleasant. She also recalls her hair being longer, but the shorter length makes her look both sweet and sophisticated at the same time.

"I never got a chance to tell you in person," Kairi continues, "but I wanted to congratulate you on the new job. Twilight is a great opportunity for you, and you deserve it more than anyone."

"Oh. Thank you," Naminé replies awkwardly, knowing the price at which it came. Kairi senses her discomfort and chuckles.

"Don't worry, that wasn't meant to make things awkward," the redhead assures, going in the for the save. "But for what it's worth, I want you to know that I thought what Riku did was totally wrong."

Naminé blinks twice, not expecting such a confession to come from one of Riku's best friends.

"I know I'm not supposed to take sides, _especially _during breakups," Kairi continues in between licks of ice cream, "but he really shouldn't have packed up and left without talking to you like that. He may seem stoic on the outside but he really can get so emotional sometimes. He's super talented, don't get me wrong, but his attitude can really use some work."

Naminé blinks twice, recalling similar words escape Roxas' mouth during their anti-date.

"Also, I know he's one of my best friends and all," Kairi admits, "but I'm also a girl, and I support my fellow girlfriend in this case. We gotta stick together, you know?"

Naminé smiles softly at the words. From the moment that Riku introduced them, she'd always been fond of Kairi. She was kind hearted, unafraid to speak her mind, and stuck to her guns even during troubling times; and somehow, she managed to keep up with two boys that she'd grown up with all her life but still act like a lady. It wasn't hard to see why Sora admired her so much.

"Thank you, Kairi," Naminé says graciously. "I know he had his reasons for leaving, and I may not understand them yet, but thank you for understanding both sides."

"Of course, Naminé," the redhead says. "It's like Sora said: we're still your friends, no matter what happens."

Naminé beams at the words and pulls Kairi into a friendly hug. She happily returns the gesture.

"So…" Kairi then starts, a sly smirk making its way onto her lips as she pulls away from their brief embrace. "You and Roxas, huh?"

Naminé pulls at her elbow at Kairi's observation, confirming the redhead's suspicions.

"I'm sorry if that's weird," Naminé apologizes. "It just kind of… happened."

Kairi leans back in surprise. "Weird? Are you kidding? I'm so happy for you both! I've been so worried about you ever since Riku told us what happened, and while I had no doubts that you were strong enough to hold your own, I'm just glad that you have another person watching your back. I haven't seen Roxas this happy in a long time, either, so I'm glad."

Naminé noticeably sighs in relief at Kairi's response just as the boys make their way back towards them.

"We come bearing a gift!" Sora then announces dramatically.

Roxas presents a new ice cream cone to Naminé with a flourish. "My lady."

"Thank you," Naminé says while accepting the treat. Her eyes then narrow on a new popsicle in Roxas' other hand as well as Sora's. "Did you guys seriously finish your first ice cream on the way there and get another one?"

"Hey, this is a judge free zone," Sora says playfully.

"Yeah, so we can judge freely," Kairi teases.

Naminé then catches Roxas giving his cousin a look.

"Are you going to tell her or should I?" Roxas asks. Sora only nods—his way of giving Roxas his blessing.

"What's going on?" Naminé asks, confused.

Roxas suddenly takes Kairi by her left hand and flashes the newly placed ring on it in Naminé's direction. The artist drops her jaw (as well as her new cone) in shock as the engagement ring shimmers in the daylight, but luckily Roxas is swift and graceful enough to catch the latter.

"Oh my _gosh_! Congratulations!" Naminé squeals, immediately pulling both Sora and Kairi into a hug. "I feel so stupid for not noticing earlier! Since when have you two been engaged?"

"Since last night," Kairi answers amidst her excited giggles.

"I mean I really can't say I'm surprised," Naminé comments, recalling that the two had been together as a couple for nearly a decade and had always been the best of friends since their childhood days, "but I can't believe it's finally happening! We _have_ to celebrate before you leave!"

"That's exactly what Roxas said," Sora says while pulling away from the embrace while rubbing the back of his head. Naminé looks to Roxas with an approving nod.

"We're having dinner with them next weekend," he tells her. Naminé happily reels him into the group hug, thankful that her support system was bigger than she'd originally thought.

* * *

When Roxas strolls into work Monday morning, Axel doesn't fail to notice the dazed look on his face. It was a normal occurrence ever since his best friend started seeing his new lady friend, but this was an entirely new level of dazed. Like, extra bounce to his step and dew in his cheeks dazed.

After Roxas gets settled into his work station (Tron computer booting up, reading glasses and all), Axel pops his head over the half-wall separating their cubicles and looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's with the face?" the redhead asks.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks calmly while checking his emails and calendar. For Axel, it all clicks when his best friend doesn't react to the fact that their team meeting was moved into the afternoon. On a typical day, Normal Roxas would curse under his breath at the sight of the notification. Rescheduling a morning meeting to the afternoon often meant shorter lunches, less afternoon productivity, blah blah blah.

This time, however, he remains unfazed. He doesn't even flinch.

"Aww _shit_," Axel says when he realizes it. It had been a while since he'd seen this look on his best friend's face, but boy did he remember it well. "You totally got some this weekend, didn't you?"

Roxas keeps his composure when he replies. "I mean I didn't want to tell you here, but yes."

Paying no mind to their surroundings, Axel giddily hops out of his computer chair and grabs onto the back of his best friend's shoulders, shaking him encouragingly.

"Mah boy!" the redhead cheers. "I am so _amped_ for you. Seriously, I was getting blue balls just watching you."

Roxas pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance: his way of telling Axel that he was a) being far too dramatic and b) sharing way too much information.

"So was she wild?" Axel asks in a hushed whisper when their fellow coworkers go back to minding their own business. "From my experience, the quiet ones tend to be the wildest, and I'd imagine she'd fall under that category."

Roxas turns to him with a look of disbelief. "Okay, first of all, this is hardly the place to be discussing such things, and second of all, even if it was, do you _really think_ I'd share that information with you?"

Axel raises his hands in surrender at the fair points, recalling that Roxas was never one to give detailed descriptions of his sexual encounters in the past. His experience with Naminé (_especially_ with Naminé was more like it) was definitely no exception.

"Okay, you're right," Axel says, standing down as he plops back down into his own chair. "I'll just keep my assumptions to myself."

Roxas nods thankfully before returning to his emails.

"But she was totally wild wasn't she?" Axel whispers, his head peeking over the half-wall again.

Roxas nearly slams his head against his desk.

"I'm sorry, man! I'm just surprised!" Axel confesses. "I didn't think she'd even _let_ you considering that you're, you know, moving and all."

Roxas goes rigid at the mention of the 'M' word. Axel notices.

"You did tell her, right?" the redhead presses.

Roxas spins his chair to face him, his lips pursed in a tight line.

"Well..." Roxas starts guiltily.

"Aww _shit_," Axel repeats, but this time, his tone is far from impressed. "What the hell are you thinking? You're leaving in like a month!"

"I know!" Roxas whispers frantically. This time round, he really does slam his head against his desk. "I know…" he mumbles. After a deep, exasperated sigh, Roxas lifts his head and buries his face into his hands. "I've been meaning to tell her, but every time I try to the words just get stuck and I just…" A dreamlike memory of her bright blue eyes looking up at him from behind a thin curtain of hair flashes through his head.

"I can't," Roxas croaks defeatedly. The thought of those eyes dulling, like when he'd first met her, makes his heart ache.

Sensing his frustration, Axel offers him a sympathetic pat on the back. "Look man, I know it's hard, but she deserves to know. I've been saying this to you from the beginning, but she is a _keeper_. You do not keep things like this from a keeper."

Roxas nods in agreement. More than anyone, she deserved to know.

He makes a mental note to tell her the next time he sees her in person.

* * *

On Friday night, he figures that he'll tell her over a candlelit dinner with his signature (and only) dish of spaghetti and meatballs. She'd probably still get mad at him for hiding it for so long, that much was inevitable, but it was a bit harder to do it over a hearty meal and a glass of wine, right?

The doorbell rings, and Roxas takes a deep breath before answering the door. He swings it open to reveal Naminé, beautiful as ever, on the other side, but before he can even get a word in, she launches herself at him and kicks the door shut. Within seconds, Roxas finds himself against the wall. Shocked (and very _very_ turned on), he surrenders to her actions and soon forgets about the table he'd finished setting only moments ago.

Naminé wastes no time and makes quick work of the buttons on his cardigan. Work had been busy for them both, and almost an entire week without seeing him had left Naminé needy for his touch. She shrugs off his shirt, he pulls her blouse over her head, and Roxas suddenly grows hungry in a very different way at the very sight of her. Their bodies touch, her lips find his, her hands slip from his chest down to the hem of his jeans and… wait, what was he supposed to tell her again?

After hissing in pleasure, Roxas lifts her up and carries her over to the couch. The news could certainly wait until after one round.

One hour and three whopping rounds later, Naminé rests on Roxas' bare chest, both recovering on his bed from their heated activities. While he absentmindedly rubs comforting circles onto her back, Naminé, now dressed in one of Roxas' flannel shirts, presses her ear against where his heart would be. She listens as his heartbeat regains its normal tempo and smiles to herself, taking pride in the fact that she was the one who got it racing in the first place, and pulls him close.

At first, she was highly convinced that only he had a strong effect on her with the way he made her blush and tremble beneath his touch, but she was quickly proven wrong. He may have had an effect on her, but she definitely had one on him as well. Every kiss she placed upon him elicited a blissful sigh from his lips, and every touch set him on fire. The way she said his name drove him absolutely insane, and every move rewarded her with a deep, satisfied moan. Around him, she felt powerful and confident, and she loved every minute of it.

All her life she'd been colouring inside the lines, but over the last week she'd come to learn that colouring outside of them was uniquely beautiful.

"Good?" Roxas asks, checking up on her. He feels her nod lazily against his chest, and he smiles to himself at the answer.

"So…" Naminé starts, breaking the comfortable silence as she looks up at him. "Now that we've slept together…"

"Multiple times," Roxas adds proudly.

"Yes, multiple times," Naminé repeats with a chuckle, "are we getting to the part where you'll offer me bland coffee in the morning, little to no hospitality, and make empty promises about texting me back after not-so-subtly kicking me out of your apartment?"

She hopes that he'll remember the joke from when they first met, back when they'd teamed up to humiliate Beanie Hat guy, and judging by the way he frowns at the words, she suspects that he does.

"Of course not," he answers, offended. "My coffee machine makes great coffee."

He cackles when her jaw drops.

"I'm _kidding_!" he insists. "You know I'd never do that to you. Plus I text you like, all the time."

"You're the worst," Naminé insists while punching him lightly, but he catches her wrist mid-swing and pulls her into a sweet embrace. Just when she's about to settle in again, she feels Roxas freeze.

"Oh shit," he suddenly says.

"What?" Naminé asks, alert and concerned.

"I totally forgot I made dinner," Roxas confesses, also completely forgetting _why_ he made dinner in the first place. "I even set the table and everything."

Naminé looks up at him and the two share a giggle at the fact that they'd gotten so distracted by each other, but it's clear that the two aren't really disappointed with the use of their time.

"I'm sorry," Naminé then says with a pout.

Roxas almost laughs at the apology. "You really don't need to apologize about that."

Naminé blushes when he plants a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Well… should we go eat then?" she suggests, blinking up at him.

Roxas eyes her delectable lips and shakes his head.

"No," he answers while sitting up slowly. He keeps one arm hooked around her waist and pulls her to him. "I think I'd much rather have more dessert first," he whispers while tracing her jawline, and the two effortlessly melt into each other for the fourth time that night.

Within seconds, Naminé finds herself pinned to Roxas' bed again, her wrists held in place above her head. Unlike Naminé earlier, Roxas doesn't make quick work of the buttons on her shirt. With his free hand, he takes his sweet time and unbuttons them slowly, smirking triumphantly at the blissful but impatient look growing on Naminé's face. She knew that he absolutely loved to tease her even outside the bedroom walls, but this kind of teasing was such sweet torture.

"Roxas," she pleads. She bucks her hips against him, hoping he'll quicken the pace, but he stays true to his actions and, if anything, moves even slower. Seeing innocent little Naminé writhe beneath him, begging for him to take her, was a sight that Roxas definitely didn't want to miss out on. And the way she said his name just now? _Terribly_ addicting to listen to, and he had every intention of hearing it again and again.

After what feels like a long but sensual eternity, he finally reaches the last button and leans over to graze his lips over her newly exposed skin. He hovers over the valley between her breasts and releases a hot breath before placing a light kiss upon them, and Naminé arches her back in response. Hoping to tame her a bit, he slips his free hand underneath her lacy bra and cups one of her breasts. He's rewarded by a lovely gasp, but after a few tender caresses he quickly decides that there are far too many layers between them, and he wants them gone entirely. Roxas releases her hands to undress her further, but he quickly realizes his mistake when Naminé, now free, suddenly pushes him and flips them over so that she's the one on top. Roxas' eyes widen at her sudden dominance, but he can't deny how aroused he is by her actions.

Growing tired of his pace, Naminé shrugs off the flannel shirt and pulls her own bra over her head, and Roxas' lips part in shock at the glorious sight. He sits up and takes a moment to admire her body, gently running his warm hands up her sides, but just as he's about to plant a loving kiss on her lips, Naminé places a hand to his chest and shoves him back down.

_Fuck_, Roxas thinks when his head forcefully lands back on his pillow. Naminé's half-lidded eyes burn into his as she crawls on top of him, and he bites at his bottom lip in anticipation. How he got so lucky, he'd never know, but he did know one thing: he was going to _enjoy this_.

She leans over and kisses him, and he immediately returns it with equal fervour. Slowly, he feels her start to grind her hips against his at a steady rhythm, and Roxas moans into her mouth as he grabs onto her waist encouragingly. She eventually starts trailing hot kisses down to his neck, and Roxas cranes his head to the side to grant her better access. In the middle of this gesture, however, he catches a glimpse of his storage room out in the hallway and feels his heart still when he suddenly recalls the stack of moving boxes inside.

He hopes that she doesn't feel him gulp nervously on her way down.

* * *

The following afternoon, the Festival of Twilight is in full swing. Booths and decorative lanterns fill the town square, and locals of all ages take part in the festivities: adults engage in conversation with local vendors about their products, teenagers participate in multiple games, and children roam the area with face masks and cotton candy in hand.

But despite the lively atmosphere, Roxas notices Axel eyeing him with suspicion while they wait for Naminé and her friends to meet up with them.

"What?" Roxas asks with discomfort.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Axel asks knowingly.

"Wh…" Roxas starts. His best friend knew him all too well. "How did you know?

"Because you're still standing here with your balls intact," Axel answers simply. "If I was in Naminé's shoes and you'd told me this late in the game, you probably wouldn't have them anymore; you know, because I would've beat them off with a struggle bat."

Roxas gulps at the violent thought.

"What are you waiting for?" Axel asks. "The clock is ticking, man. You and I both know more than anyone that time doesn't wait for anybody."

Roxas' fists clench. The task was much easier said than done, but Axel didn't seem to fully understand that. In fact, he even sounded like he was even _belittling_ its difficulty.

"I just got her, Axel," Roxas reasons. "I can't lose her now."

"If you had told her earlier, you probably wouldn't," Axel points out.

Roxas frowns. "I haven't felt like this in a long time. Can't I be selfish and hold onto it for just a little bit longer?"

"Roxas," Axel says, his voice stern. "Tell her by the end of this weekend, or I will."

There were very few instances when Roxas found himself in the presence of Serious Axel, but when he did, he'd come to learn that he was not someone to trifle with. He may have been playful ninety-five percent of the time, but when something or someone he deeply cared about was involved, his tone, as well as his demeanor, changed entirely.

This was definitely one of those few instances.

"We're having dinner with Sora and Kairi tomorrow," Roxas informs with an understanding nod. "I'll... tell her after."

Axel wordlessly throws his hands into his pockets in response, his way of telling him that he'll believe it when it actually happens. In the awkward silence that follows suit, Roxas rocks back and forth on his heels to pass the time, but luckily he doesn't have to wait long. No more than five minutes later, Naminé approaches them with her hands laced behind her back, and Roxas' breath hitches at the sight of her.

Very few wore traditional clothing during the Festival of Twilight (Axel and Roxas fell under the majority that didn't, settling for a simple but timeless button up, dark jeans, and suspenders overtop), but Naminé pays homage to both tradition and modern class in her getup. Her white dress, which flirtatiously flows just past her knees, is accompanied by a grey lace-up corset belt that tastefully presents her curves. The sweetheart neckline is modest, and the sleeves just end at her elbows. Her makeup is lightly done, her hair is fashioned into a braided half-updo, and dressy flats adorn her feet. Roxas isn't sure if it's the way the light hits her or if he's seeing things differently knowing that his time with her was limited, but she is radiant.

"Naminé," Roxas greets while taking her hand. "You look beautiful."

Without hesitation, he makes a move to kiss her hand, and Naminé turns red at the gesture. Axel only watches them, particularly Roxas, with a frown.

"Everything okay Axel?" Naminé then asks when she notices the look on his face. Before he speaks, Axel shares a look with Roxas whose lips are pursed into a tight line, his telepathic way of telling him to _keep quiet_.

"Yeah," Axel then says passively. "Everything's fine."

Naminé doesn't look convinced, but before she can press, her friends arrive to enjoy the festivities.

"All right," Hayner, hand-in-hand with Olette, cheers. "Who's ready to get their festival on?"

While Selphie squeals enthusiastically, Pence responds by raising his camera.

They start with the food booths, but while receiving their orders Axel breaks off and tells everyone that he'll catch up when Isa arrives.

"Is Axel okay?" Naminé asks as she and Roxas watch the redhead's retreating figure.

"He's fine," Roxas answers distantly. Feeling the need to focus on literally anything else, he quickly stuffs the remainder of his pretzel into his mouth and leads Naminé towards the games. After browsing through some options he stops in front of a booth featuring Keyblade-shaped tennis ball cannons and pays the vendor the appropriate amount of munny for a few shots.

"Fun fact," Roxas starts while raising the cannon and taking aim at one of the ten circular targets at the end of the booth. "I practiced the Keyblade Arts when I was younger."

He proceeds to fire all ten shots with careful precision and impressively manages to knock nine out of ten moving targets down. Then tenth had been hit, but unfortunately not centered enough. The vendor hands him a Chirithy plush, and Roxas proudly hands the toy over to Naminé.

"Thanks, but I bet Riku would've knocked down all ten," Naminé says cheekily while accepting the prize.

Roxas places a hand over his chest with a pained look, recalling that her ex-boyfriend was also a practitioner of the Keyblade Arts (and a master at that).

"_Ouch_," he groans. "Way to bruise my ego, woman. I'll have you know that I beat him once when we were teenagers, okay."

Naminé giggles and offers him a soothing kiss on the cheek. "I'm only kidding. That was just payback for all the times you've teased me."

Roxas snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her close. "Fair enough, but it doesn't really matter anyways. Everyone knows this game is rigged. No one can hit all ten targets."

Roxas quickly finds himself proven wrong when he sees Sora and Kairi enjoying the festivities nearby, both with a large dream eater plush in hand: the very prize for hitting all ten targets. Naminé looks at Roxas slyly, and he pulls at his collar after clearing his throat.

"For the record, they all trained longer than me," he reasons.

"Mhm," Naminé hums unconvincingly, and she chuckles when Roxas leads her elsewhere. At the center of the square, volunteers begin to light the bonfire for the Dance of Twilight, the musicians finish tuning their instruments, and locals begin to gather around in pairs, Naminé's friends included. From the corner of his eye, Roxas catches Naminé eyeing the scene with admiration.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks when the traditional folk dance begins.

Naminé blushes at the suggestion but shakes her head. "Um, I'm okay. I haven't performed this dance in a while."

"Neither have I," Roxas confesses, but he nudges his head towards the bonfire, nonetheless. "Want to make fools of ourselves together?"

After setting her Chirithy plush down on a bench, Naminé nods with a small smile and follows him onto the dance floor. After positioning themselves near the edge amongst the sea of people, Naminé shyly assumes the position of daylight with a curtsy, and Roxas bows before her, assuming the position of darkness. He extends his hand towards her, and she gladly accepts it, symbolically bringing both daylight and darkness together to form twilight. While maintaining eye contact, they both take a step towards each other and take one back, moving in sync with the rest of the surrounding locals.

Moving entirely by muscle memory, Naminé follows Roxas with simple and elegant strides, but she's pleasantly surprised to find that he's able to do most of the leading.

"I thought you said you haven't performed this dance in a while," she comments as he leads her into a twirl.

"I haven't," Roxas responds.

"Really? You seem to know the steps very well," Naminé observes, "and they only teach us this dance here in middle school. Where did you learn it? Certainly not from Destiny Islands."

"A good friend once taught me," he answers, and he's thankful that her back is still to him. He's certain that there's a story written all over his face, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for Naminé to read it just yet. Luckily, he spins her back around just when the pace of the dance quickens, forcing him to focus on the steps instead. After a few swift glides, hard stomps, and sharp turns, Roxas claps in place, and Naminé performs a few graceful twirls around him before taking his hand once again.

The first and second parts of the traditional dance mostly consisted of simple side steps that left very little room for error, but the third portion was admittedly the most challenging, and it becomes painfully obvious in the way that Roxas and Naminé fight to keep pace with the other locals. They eventually lose the tempo, and the two laugh as they get lost together (and in each other) as they move to their own beat, making up steps along the way.

From afar, Axel and Isa, both with beers in hand from a local brewer, watch as the two blondes laugh to themselves at their lack of finesse. After another sip of beer, Axel releases a heavy sigh at the sight. Suddenly, he feels guilty for being so hard on Roxas earlier. His best friend was right: it _had_ been a while since he'd seen him like this. It had been ages since he'd seen the soft smile, the tender gaze, the lighthearted and playful nature…

Given the past, it definitely couldn't be easy for him to lose it again, but Naminé was a nice girl. It had to be done. His grip tightens on his glass at the thought of the aftermath.

Beside him, Isa observes the redhead from behind the rim of his pint glass. Much like Roxas, it was rare for him to verbally admit when he'd grown attached to someone, but Isa knew that their actions always spoke louder. Despite Axel's silence, he knew. He could try, but he couldn't hide it from him.

Roxas wasn't the only one who would miss Naminé's unique light.

* * *

The following weekend, Roxas shows up on Naminé's doorstep dressed in an old t-shirt, worn-out sweatpants, and a duffel bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Great, you're dressed accordingly," Naminé comments as she lets him into her apartment. She herself has her hair tied into a messy bun, is dressed in a large baggy shirt and leggings, and Roxas doesn't fail to notice how cute she is even in the simplest getup.

He also doesn't fail to notice the seductive way the shirt falls off of one of her shoulders and the tightness of her leggings, but he tries not to pay too much attention to them.

"Oh, this is what I'm wearing to dinner later," he then teases. "The dress shirt and pants in the bag are what I'm wearing to paint your room."

"Why must you always torture me like this?" Naminé asks while placing a hand on her hip. Roxas suddenly plants a quick kiss on her cheek in response.

"Get used to it, babe," he whispers and smirks when a very evident blush appears on Naminé's cheeks. He then notices the extra pieces of furniture laying about in Naminé's living room. "You disassembled your room without me," he comments.

"Yes, I did," Naminé confirms while placing a hand on his chest. "I _am_ capable of doing things on my own, you know."

Roxas grins. "I'm well aware of that. I'm just sad that I missed an opportunity to impress you."

Naminé shoves him playfully before heading to her room. Inside, the modestly sized room had been completely emptied save for the bucket of Robin's Egg blue paint that Roxas had purchased for her months ago, a small ladder, and some painting tools.

"Ready?" Naminé asks as she bends over to pick up a brush. Roxas only pops the lid off the paint can in response.

One quarter in, Roxas begins to hum, and Naminé turns to him with a pleased expression after a few pleasant and relaxing bars.

"What?" Roxas asks.

"Nothing," Naminé says while turning her attention back to the walls. "Just sounds nice is all."

Roxas rubs the back of his head sheepishly, flattered by the compliment.

"Did you ever sing while you played your guitar?" she then asks, recalling that he played from their game of Jenga atop the clock tower.

"Sometimes," Roxas admits while painting the wall with a roller.

"When'd you start playing?"

"Probably around high school," Roxas answers.

"Ah," Naminé says knowingly. "High School Roxas must've had all the girls fawning over him then."

Roxas chuckles. He vividly remembers the hallways of his high school back on Destiny Islands, and they were definitely not littered with teenage girls throwing themselves at him.

"High School Roxas was a dweeb that spent most of his time isolating himself and playing video games," he confesses. "If it weren't for Sora, he probably wouldn't have had a social life at all."

"What about University Roxas?" Naminé then questions.

"Still a dweeb," Roxas wholeheartedly admits, "but with really good friends and not as socially inept."

Naminé rolls her eyes. Unless he'd spontaneously glowed up overnight (both physically and socially), it was hard to imagine Roxas as someone unpopular. Perhaps he was modest about the way he looked and carried himself back then, and while that's what she preferred, she'd come to learn that just the right amount of confidence also suited him very nicely.

"What about Roxas now, then?" Naminé asks. "Still a dweeb?"

She squeaks when he snakes an arm around her waist, pulling her close into a one-armed hug.

"Yes," he answers, "but the luckiest dweeb."

He leans down to kiss her tenderly, and she sighs happily into his lips. Given what he planned to tell her later, he knew it was wrong to partake in such sweet gestures, but for a few more moments, she was his, and he wouldn't waste his time worrying about what was to come.

"What about you?" he then asks when they resume painting the walls. "What was High School and University Naminé like?"

"High School Naminé was exactly what you'd expect: a total wallflower," she answers honestly. "I spent most of my time sketching and didn't communicate much. I only started opening up a bit more in university through the help of Olette and Selphie, then eventually Hayner and Pence. Working with other people in my program and participating in internships helped, too, but if you haven't already guessed, I still don't like drawing attention to myself, nor am I someone easy to notice."

"Nam, I know you don't believe it, but you're a total bombshell," Roxas comments. "I'm noticing you now, and I definitely would've noticed you back then."

Naminé nudges his shoulder at the compliment. "No you wouldn't."

"I really would've," Roxas insisted. "High School Roxas totally would've had a crush on High School Naminé."

Despite the joke, Naminé's lips curve upward at the thought of a teenage Roxas and Naminé sitting side by side against their lockers in an alternate universe. One would be immersed in a game console and the other in a sketchbook, but somehow, they'd eventually notice each other, and they'd both be dweebs and wallflowers together. But as nice as it sounded, she was happy to meet him as a young adult. At this stage in their lives, there were a number of things they already knew, but still so much to learn, and that was something she wouldn't mind doing together.

One out of two full coats later, Naminé decides to take a well-deserved break and pours homemade iced tea into two glasses in the kitchen.

"Okay, so we've got two hours until the first coat dries, and another two before we have to get ready and meet Sora and Kairi for dinner," she announces, assuming that Roxas was listening somewhere nearby. "What shall we do in the meantime?"

Naminé nearly drops her pitcher when she feels Roxas press himself against her back, his hands resting on her hips.

"I have a pretty good idea on how to kill time," he says, his lips just grazing her exposed shoulder blade. Naminé shudders lightly at the gesture.

"Do you now?" Naminé asks, pretending to be oblivious.

"Mhm," Roxas hums. His hands slowly move from her hips to her breasts, and Naminé whimpers as he begins to knead them lightly.

"R-Roxas," Naminé stammers as he continues his advances. By pure instinct, she grabs onto the edge of the countertop and leans forward, her face red and lips parted as he grinds against her backside.

"What?" he asks, slowing his actions. "Not a good idea?"

She unties her hair as she turns around and crushes his lips with hers.

Some time later (it had been difficult to keep track), Naminé lays on Roxas' chest in the middle of her living room, curled up on her mattress on the floor as orange light floods through the windows and balcony door. Amidst the silence, she traces circles on his bare chest while he absentmindedly runs a hand through her disheveled, but still smooth hair.

It had been a while since Roxas had felt like this. Content.

There was the kind of content that he felt with girls he'd spend a night with: the kind that was brief and satisfied him only for a little while. Then there was the kind of content that he knew would last: the transcendent, dreamlike kind, and this definitely fell under that category. His time with Naminé had been nothing short of healing, and she'd satisfied him not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well, and he knew without a doubt that her effect on him wouldn't be one to easily dismiss.

"Roxas," she suddenly whispers, her cheek resting on the crook of his neck.

"Mm?" he asks, his sights still on the ceiling of her living room. He feels Naminé snuggle into him a little more before answering.

"I know we eventually have to talk about it," she says carefully, still tracing circles on him, "what we are and where we're going…"

She feels his heart skip a beat beneath her ear at the words. He already knew where they were going, and soon he'd be heading in a completely different direction. The worst part of it all?

She still had no idea.

"But it doesn't have to be right now," Naminé assures while looking up to face him. "Right now… I just want to enjoy this."

Roxas freezes when Naminé leans up to kiss him, but he quickly melts into her and returns the kiss with equal fervor. Amidst their locked lips he feels that all too familiar fluttering again, and it's in that moment that he truly knows he's in trouble.

* * *

Later that evening, Roxas and Naminé sit across from Sora and Kairi at a booth in Le Grand Bistro, both couples clad in semi-formal wear.

"Wait, I'm sorry," Roxas says with disbelief. "_What_ was your original proposal going to be?"

Sora begins scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I was gonna put the ring at the bottom of an ice cream cone and hoped that she'd find it when she got there."

While Naminé and Kairi let out a few giggles at the cute but ludicrous and childish idea, Roxas shakes his head disapprovingly.

"You realize that Kairi could have choked if she didn't find it?" Roxas asks.

His cousin crosses his arms with a huff. "That's why I decided against it, okay?"

While everyone chuckles at his childish behaviour, Naminé eventually goes in for the save. "Go easy on him, Roxas. What matters is that he did it properly and that Kairi said yes."

Sora nods dutifully, as if saying _that's right_.

"And for the record, I still would've said yes if he pulled through with the ice cream cone," Kairi says supportively. Sora smiles and kisses her cheek lovingly.

Roxas merely raises his hands in surrender at their united front. "Whatever, I'm still happy for you both. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pay the bill."

"What? No," Sora says as his cousin gets up from his seat. "You don't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it," Roxas assures. "It's my treat, Sora."

When Sora frowns, Roxas gives him a hard, determined look, and the brunette admits defeat with a sigh.

"Fine, fine," he says. "Thank you."

Roxas nods before taking his leave. "You're welcome."

"Thanks Roxas!" Kairi exclaims as she watches his retreating figure. She then turns to her fiancé with a teasing grin. "I don't know if it's just me, but you gave up on the bill rather easy there."

Sora places a hand over his chest, pretending to be offended. "Why Kairi, the man offered to pay. Besides, we'll have plenty of opportunities to return the favour when Roxas moves back to Destiny Islands."

The sound of utensils falling onto an empty plate catch the attention of the newly engaged couple. After sharing a quick, wide-eyed look, the two fearfully turn towards Naminé.

Her face has been drained of all colour, her mouth is half open in shock, and her chest heaves in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" she manages to choke out. All at once, the world slows, her heart races, and the room begins to spin.

"Nam, I'm so sorry," Sora immediately apologizes, although his voice sounds muffled in her ears. "I was under the impression that you knew."

"When?" she asks, her hands beginning to shake.

Sora and Kairi share another look before the latter supportively places a hand overtop of hers, her eyes apologetic.

"A month," Kairi answers with dismay.

Naminé feels her body lock up at the answer. It was all starting to make sense: the boxes he'd been buying at the furniture store all those months ago, the emptiness of his apartment, the fact that he'd be 'out of town' for Olette and Hayner's wedding...

Behind her, Roxas just approaches the table while pocketing his wallet.

"Okay, everything's all set," he announces, but just before he returns to his seat, he locks eyes with Naminé's watery ones, and his heart immediately aches at the sight. "What's wrong?"

"Are you moving back to Destiny Islands?" Naminé asks bluntly, her hands balled into little fists and tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Roxas noticeably pales at the question. He looks towards Sora and Kairi, both of which are already giving him guilty, apologetic looks, and gulps. He was hoping to tell her at the top of the clock tower after dinner, further into the night when they had more privacy, but after weeks of trying to avoid it and weeks of being shamefully selfish, it seemed that it was finally time to face the music.

"Yes," Roxas confesses with a heavy heart, "but I can explain."

But before he can, Naminé hastily gets up from her seat, grabs her purse, and apologizes to Sora and Kairi before making a beeline for the exit.

_to be continued_

* * *

**Chapter Inspirations:** The song playing during the Dance of Twilight was _Kingdom Dance_ from Tangled by Alan Menken (Tangled is my absolute favourite, but surprisingly enough, The Caribbean was my favourite world in KH3 despite it being the one I liked the least in KH2), and the song Roxas was humming in Naminé's room was _Better With You_ by Jesse McCartney. If you know me, then you know that I love making these little connections to his voice actor. It only seems right, you know?

Other musical inspirations include _Heaven_ by Julia Michaels and _Sleeping With a Friend_ by Neon Trees.

**A/N:** And there you have it folks—we've passed the rising tension and have finally hit the climax! Do you see now why I decided to split the whirlwind portion into two parts? Imagine having their first kiss, first intimate moment, and Roxas' news revealed all in the same chapter. Originally, the kiss was at the end of chapter five, and the remainder was all in chapter six. Wild, right? Good thing I went back and reworked this whole part of the story. As a result, a bunch of new scenes were added that didn't exist the first time round (i.e. Roxas' perspective in the beginning, Roxas and Axel's office scene, Roxas and Naminé getting steamy in his apartment, the Festival of Twilight—which, by the way, was inspired not only by Japanese festivals, but also by my experiences in Germany as well).

On the topic of that steamy scene, I just wanted to let everyone know that I actually extended that for a reason lol. I originally ended it with Roxas mentioning that he wanted more dessert and cut it immediately after that, but I figured that I'd distract the reader with more details so that they could really put themselves in Roxas' shoes and experience just how hard it was to focus on what he was supposed to say. Did it work? Did you forget to tell Naminé that you were moving, too? I honestly did lmao.

On another note, Kairi has appeared! Knowing that the story is coming to an end (we're at 7 out of 10 people), I know that her overall appearance in this will be very brief, but I think it'll be just enough to get her character across. I know some of you are also curious/worried about the fact that there are plenty of unanswered questions with such little time left, but fret not: they will be answered. Fair warning though: knowing what's coming, the next few chapters do get a bit serious, but I think it all ties together nicely in the end.

Special thanks to a **Guest, Redeeming Endeavor, J3NNA5AUR, Petter-Tan's Reviewer, chrome-scale09, Michelle, Aundielen, Mr. Spinner** and **Burai Stelar** for reviewing the last chapter! So refreshing to see plenty of new and also familiar usernames this time round!

I hope you all enjoyed the seventh chapter of The Event Horizon! Please kindly leave a review to share your thoughts and/or feels, I apologize for any errors that I might have missed, and I'll see you all soon in the next chapter!


	8. wayfinder

Naminé musters a forced smile as she walks through the restaurant, not wanting to make a scene, but feels her throat burn and vision starting to blur in the process.

_Roxas was moving?_ she thinks, the sudden and unexpected news heavy in her chest.

Suddenly, she finds herself in two places at once.

The first is in the backyard of her cousin Tidus during his twelfth birthday party. She was sixteen at the time, still going through some developments (physically and emotionally, though the former would play a bigger part in the events to come), and someone had accidentally bumped into her. The force was enough to send her flying into the pool, and when she emerged (very awkwardly, she may add), her bikini top had slipped right off. Guests giggled amongst themselves at the sight, some pointed, and someone even recorded. It was the most humiliating moment of her life.

Until now, that is.

She feels humiliated—so _completely_ humiliated that she'd actually let Roxas in. She brought herself to trust him, but now that she'd given him what he wanted all along, he was leaving. She thought that he'd actually changed, that she knew him, but perhaps there wasn't much beyond the manipulative and charming smile that she'd seen back in The Usual Spot all those months ago. He'd put on a good show though, she'd give him that, but that's what made a good playboy, she supposed: you'd never see it coming.

The second place she finds herself is in her old shared apartment. She was twenty-four when she walked into the kitchen and read Riku's note on their countertop for the first time. She thought it was just him trying to tell her that he'd be out working late again for another project, but she never thought in a million years that it would be goodbye. The pain was so heavy that Naminé was convinced that her lifetime quota for heartbreaking farewells was filled at that very moment, but clearly that didn't seem to be the case.

All at once, she feels the shock, the betrayal, and the sharp, piercing pain flooding back in, and there was no stopping it. The instant she reaches the door, she steps outside and breaks like a dam.

No more than ten paces behind her, Roxas bursts through the doors and finds Naminé sobbing at the tip of the awning. As he approaches her, he notices that it's pouring outside, and the rain, much like the current situation, hammers down around them like a ton of bricks.

"Naminé," he calls out, his voice somewhat muffled against the heavy downpour. "I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she cries. Roxas stops at her tone. He quickly decides that hostility does not suit her. He's much too used to her gentle, but inwardly fierce nature; not this half-spiteful, half-broken version of her. And the worst part of all? He was the one who unleashed it.

The thought makes his heart ache so much that he feels an old wound burst open.

"Were you going to tell me that you've been using me this entire time?" Naminé hisses.

"What?" Roxas asks disbelievingly at the misunderstanding. "No, of course not."

"Really? Because it feels an awful lot like you were," Naminé sobs. "It feels a lot like you were using me as one last conquest, one last fling, one last _screw_ before you left New Twilight. And you know what's worse? You know what the most humiliating part of all of this is?" Naminé shakes her head in disappointment as she clenches her fists. "I actually fell for it."

Roxas feels the accusation pierce right through his chest.

"Naminé, no. Please don't _ever_ think that," Roxas pleads. "That is nowhere _near_ what I think of you. You are worth so much more than a fling."

"All this time I've been rediscovering my self-worth," she sobs, "and I know I'm not quite there yet, I'm still learning, but I do know at the very least that I deserve someone who's honest with me."

"I know," Roxas croaks. "You really do. I'm so sorry I hid this from you for so long, but I've been nothing but honest about how I feel about you, Naminé."

"You know, I should actually thank you, Roxas," Naminé says with a fake smile. "Just when I thought I was ready to let down my walls for someone again, you managed to show me what a _huge_ mistake that would be, so thank you."

"Naminé," Roxas calls as she begins taking a few steps back. "Wait, please."

"Don't reach out, Roxas," Naminé pleads when she finally reaches the rain. "Please. I need to be alone."

By the time she turns her heel and sprints towards the town, Sora and Kairi catch up to a paralyzed Roxas.

"Where's she going?" Sora asks.

"Not sure," Roxas answers, chagrined. "But wherever it is, I'm the last person she wants there."

Kairi throws on the hood of her coat and doesn't hesitate to run into the rain herself.

"I'll make sure she's safe," she assures Roxas before running into the dark.

"I'm really sorry, Roxas," Sora apologizes when his cousin fails to move or speak. "I shouldn't have mentioned it... or assumed that she knew for that matter."

Roxas shakes his head with clenched fists. "No, Sora. Don't be. If anything, you had the courage to do what I couldn't, so thank you."

Sora wordlessly places a hand on his cousin's shoulder, assuring him of his support.

"You know, I'm a firm believer that the toughest of situations can really bring out someone's true character," Sora says encouragingly. "Some people crumble under the pressure, but others thrive. What you do about this now is entirely up to you, but I sincerely hope you both thrive from this, no matter the outcome."

Roxas chuckles halfheartedly at the words. Sora, the ever-optimistic one. No matter how hard life seemed to rain down on him, he always managed to find a way to turn even the sourest lemons into lemonade. It may not have always been the best lemonade, but it was far better than settling for some sour lemon.

"Thanks, Sora," Roxas says. "I hope so too."

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**eight** | wayfinder

* * *

At à la mode the following morning, Roxas finishes explaining last night's events to Axel, who runs his hands through his hair with a sharp intake of breath.

"Wait, so where is she now?" the redhead asks with concern.

"Kairi told me she brought her to a friend's house last night," Roxas answers with his face buried in his hands, "so my guess is that she's still there."

Axel shamelessly rolls his chair towards Roxas' until both are touching. "Do you think she'll show up today?"

Roxas briefly raises his head and turns to look at his best friend at the question.

"After the way she looked at me last night?" Roxas answers, his shoulders sagging at the memory of her spiteful eyes. He throws his head right back into his hands. "I'd be surprised if she ever came back."

While Axel leans back and whistles at the answer, Roxas groans at the reality of it all. A few months ago, he had a very clear trajectory: finish any outstanding business with à la mode, pack up his belongings, say his farewells, and leave for Destiny Islands to put the memories of his past behind him. No more walking down the streets of this haunted town; no more breathing in its suffocating air.

But now, all because of some girl in a little white dress from The Usual Spot, the air seemed breathable again, and the streets were not only bearable to walk in, but vibrant. He'd finally found someone he could live colourfully with; someone he could be comfortable around; someone he could be with without pretending or using any angles, but he just had the misfortune of meeting her at the worst time possible.

And now that he knew what it was like to be with her, parting with their newly found love would surely be the most painful.

Roxas feels his heart still at his thoughts. Without even thinking, he'd unintentionally used the L word and didn't even think twice about it.

"Roxas?" Axel asks when he notices him space out.

The blond shakes his head upon returning to reality. "She wasn't part of the plan, you know."

Axel nods in understanding, sensing his best friend's frustration. "I know."

"She wasn't supposed to mean this much," Roxas says, misty-eyed. "Why did she have to mean this much?"

"Maybe it's a test of character," Axel suggests.

"Or maybe it's the world trying to play a sick joke on me," Roxas says cynically. Just as if the world had listened, the sound of the door opening at the entrance catches their attention, and the two boys are familiar with only two other people that had the key: Naminé and Isa. Both were highly unlikely, but the latter was even more so considering that he lived a few hours away by train; this, however, doesn't stop Roxas from gawking when the former surprisingly enters the office space.

"Naminé," Roxas greets with disbelief. She looks good, fresh-faced, just as he'd met her. "H-hi."

"Hello," she greets, her tone passive as she sets her purse down on her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asks. Was she really just going to pretend that last night never happened?

"Well I signed a contract," Naminé reminds as she boots up her laptop. "A contract that stated that no events, past or future, would affect this project. I thought I'd at least finish what I started as a professional courtesy."

While Roxas remains speechless, Axel jumps in after clearing his throat.

"That's very kind and mature of you, Naminé," he says. "Thank you."

Naminé looks up at him and nods. "Thanks. I don't like to let people down, Axel."

Roxas feels the words sting. He knows they're for him.

Three hours pass in the most awkward silence he's ever had to endure (lots of mixed feelings and encouraging nudges from Axel were involved) until Naminé eventually decides that she's done for the day.

"Well all the posts for the social media campaign are done," Naminé announces while shutting down her laptop. "I'll email what's left of the posters to the printer, but apart from that, I think all the requested collateral is complete."

Axel scratches the back of his head as he rises from his seat. "Wow. So this is it, huh?"

Naminé nods. "Sure is."

The redhead outstretches a hand towards her, his green eyes somewhat misty at their parting. After all the laughs and bowls of ramen they'd shared, he was under the impression that she'd be around far beyond their contract, but now that things between her and Roxas had fallen through… he'd be seeing far less of her than he thought.

"Well it was an enormous pleasure doing business with you, Naminé," Axel says, and his firm grip tells her that he means it. "You've done amazing work, and you're beyond talented. If you're ever in need of a recommendation letter or client review, you'll get a glowing one from me." Then, to lighten the mood, "Or, you know, if you're ever in the mood for Raijin, you know who to call."

A ghost of a smile plays on her lips at his words. "Will do, Axel. It was a pleasure working with you too."

After a deep intake of breath, Naminé turns towards Roxas, briefly looks him in the eye, and offers him a firm, professional nod before gathering the last of her things and scurrying out of the office. Roxas immediately gets up from his seat and follows her into the main area.

"Naminé, wait," he pleads. She comes to a stop by the door, her back still facing him. Roxas gulps. Last time they were here sharing a moment, he'd kissed her for the first time, and she willingly reciprocated the gesture. Now, she couldn't even bear to look at him.

"Is this the part where you're supposed to sweep me off my feet with some in the moment speech about how you've chosen to stay because of your 'undying love' for me?" she asks. "If so, I don't want to hear it."

Roxas deflates. "What did you want me to do, Naminé? We'd just met a few months ago. I couldn't just… change my plans all of a sudden."

"Then why would you pursue me in the first place?" she asks. "If you knew you were leaving all along, why bother?"

"Because I knew from the moment I met you that you were different," Roxas confesses. "I couldn't just let you pass me by. I thought I missed my shot with you at The Usual Spot, but when I saw you at Raijin the next day... I thought it _had_ to be the world giving me a second chance, so I took it. If it were you, would you have let a chance like that pass you by?"

Naminé spins around, suddenly facing him with tears brimming in her eyes. "No, but you could have at least told me. I would've preferred knowing that our time together was limited rather than finding out at the very end. We could've tried to work something out, we could've…" Naminé inhales slowly, as if trying to calm herself down. "Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. Everything that's happened between us now just feels like wasted time."

Roxas shakes his head. For her to call what could possibly be the most relieving months of his life "wasted time" was definitely _not_ his intention.

"Nam, I really was going to tell you," Roxas says, "and it's not too late to still try and work things out."

"After what you just pulled?" she asks with disbelief. "How can I ever trust you again?"

"It's not like I lied though," Roxas argues, his tone desperate.

"But you hid it from me," Naminé reasons with narrowed eyes. "You really made me think that things were going to be okay between us, that we'd last and that you'd changed, but because you hid it for so long it feels like things haven't changed at all. Can you blame me for finding it hard to trust or believe that we could possibly work out after that?"

"But I really did care about you, Naminé," Roxas wholeheartedly admits. "I still do. I know I should've told you sooner, but I really wanted to see where we would go. I haven't felt like this in a really long time, and I didn't want to lose what we had. But to throw all my plans aside for a girl I've known a total of six months… you must know how difficult this was for me, too. I needed time to think things through."

Naminé smiles, though sadly. "You know what I think? I think it was silly of me to think that this was going to work in the first place. At the end of the day, you're playboy Roxas Akiyama, and I'm just…" She sighs and recalls what state she'd been in when they met. "You just caught me at a vulnerable time."

Her hand hovers over the doorknob, and Roxas gulps. He'd been so used to being on the other side, cutting strings as if they meant nothing, but he had to admit that being on the other side was _much_ worse.

"So what happens now?" he asks, though afraid to.

Naminé turns away, her sights on the door.

"I… I don't know," she admits hoarsely. "It's all still so fresh, so I don't think I'm in a state to be making any big decisions right now. They'll just end up being either emotional or impulsive, so… at the very least, I think we'd both just benefit from some time apart."

Tears threaten to spill from Roxas' eyes at the thought of being away from her. "How long?"

"I don't know," Naminé answers, fighting to get the words past the lump in her throat. "All I know is that I need some space to get my thoughts straight. I'm just… too angry and overwhelmed to think right now."

Roxas feels his fingertips twitch, unsure if he should keep his feet planted or reach out to her. She makes the decision for him and tightens her grip on the doorknob as she turns it. She walks out the door without another word, and Roxas winces as his heart gets torn out from his own chest and leaves with her.

* * *

The following weekend, Olette zips up Selphie's maid of honour dress as she and Naminé try them on at their selected boutique.

"You know, I never got to ask, but how did your fashion show go last week?" Olette asks as she adjusts the straps.

"It went fine," Selphie answers while admiring her peach-coloured floor length dress. "Mostly natural looks and nude shades, so nothing too crazy in terms of makeup."

"Hopefully the next job will be more challenging then," Olette says.

"Well we heard that Serah Farron is looking to host her next fashion show in New Twilight," Selphie announces excitedly, bringing up one of the most prestigious fashion designers from Radiant Garden. "And she's interested in working with our company for hair and makeup."

"Wow," Olette comments with raised eyebrows. She looks towards Naminé who is sitting on a nearby tufted couch, staring at nothing in particular with a glass of wine in hand, in hopes that she'll partake in the conversation. "That sounds exciting."

"Very, but totally out of my comfort zone," Selphie confesses while stepping off the rounded podium to make room for Naminé. "Her new collection is supposed to be fantasy inspired, and I've never done that before."

"I wonder what brought that on," Olette says while beckoning Naminé over to the podium. She languidly makes her way there after setting her wine glass down.

"Not entirely sure," Selphie says while plopping down on the couch and snacking on some cheese from a nearby charcuterie board. "But I know it's supposed to be based off of some Tron game that was released last fall."

At the mention of Tron, Selphie and Olette immediately (and apologetically) turn to Naminé who remains motionless at the podium. Her face, however, tells a different story as she recalls a particular blond that worked for the company.

"I'm sorry," Selphie says guiltily. "It just slipped."

"It's fine," Naminé says in a quiet whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the bride-to-be asks when she notices Naminé's sullen expression in the mirror. As if she was unaware of her sulking, Naminé raises her head to look at Olette in the reflection.

"Sorry Lette," Naminé apologizes. "I shouldn't be acting this way during our maid of honour meetings. I don't want to give off any negative vibes."

"No need to apologize, Nam," Olette insists as she adjusts the dress on Naminé's waist. "Isn't this what friends are for? To enjoy life with during the good times and lean on during the bad?"

Selphie nods in agreement. "Whenever you want to talk about it, we're here for you."

Naminé sighs in defeat as she plops back down onto the couch, her wine glass back in hand. "There's nothing to talk about, guys. It was just some stupid whirlwind romance that I got involved with. Just a silly mistake."

Olette and Selphie share a look before sitting down on either side of the artist.

"So what makes you use the term 'whirlwind'?" Olette asks while pouring herself a glass of wine.

Naminé shrugs weakly after another sip. "I felt like we moved way too fast. We'd hardly established anything concrete in the time we were together, and maybe we rushed into things. That's probably why we weren't bound to last."

"What's wrong with supposedly 'moving too fast'?" Selphie challenges. "These are different times, Naminé."

"If anything, how you felt during your brief time together just shows how passionate you were about one another," Olette continues.

"And as terrible as it is to say out loud, I think you needed it," Selphie confesses. Naminé looks at her as if she'd grown a second head. "You heard me," Selphie says. "When you got into your first relationship with Riku, it became very serious very fast, and you ended up dating him for a really long time. Being with him made you lose your experimental college years, and believe it or not, those strange and playful relationships could've been beneficial. Yes, they might have been short-lived, but they could've taught you what you liked and didn't like in a person, what you enjoyed and what you didn't, so it is _more than okay_ that you decided to partake in a relationship that you wanted to feel out."

Olette nods in agreement. "And just because you didn't follow the so-called 'formula' for a serious relationship doesn't mean that you and Roxas couldn't be happy together. Would you rather have followed the formula and felt mediocre like you did all your years with Riku, or feel as much as you did in your brief time with Roxas?"

Selphie jumps in as Naminé mulls over the question.

"We saw how much happier you were with him, Nam," she says. "Not just because he made you happy when you were together, but also because he was a good guy and made you feel better about yourself."

"So are you two trying to tell me to take him back after what he did?" Naminé asks, confused.

"No," Selphie answers. "What he did was still wrong, and you have every right to be angry."

"But what we're trying to tell you is that as much as it hurts right now, he wasn't a mistake," Olette clarifies. "No matter if he stays in your life or not, he was good for you. He gave back your college years and helped you find yourself again, and that alone should be enough to tell you that running into him at The Usual Spot was no terrible accident."

Despite the pain in her chest, Naminé leans back on the couch with a sigh. It was moments like these that reminded her why she was so grateful for the two ladies on either side of her. They were the good kind of truthful; the kind that genuinely knew and wanted the best for her, no matter how hard the waves hit. True friends were a rare find, but she somehow managed to get very lucky.

"Thanks guys," Naminé says while throwing her arms over their shoulders and pulling them in for a group hug. "The situation is still pretty crappy, but you somehow managed to help me see the bright side of it."

"That's what we're here for," Selphie says in a singsong voice.

Naminé chuckles half-heartedly, and as bad as it felt now, it still felt like any other night in their dorm room as they huddled together and faced life's challenges together side-by-side. The bright side to the down sides, she supposed, was that the people who really cared and mattered always became crystal clear.

* * *

_One month later_

At the New Twilight Airport, Roxas, Axel and Isa stop in front of the security gate as they prepare to say their goodbyes. All around them, locals and tourists navigate the area at a hurried pace, but the three boys try to make the most of their last few minutes together.

"So this is it?" Isa asks, initiating the moment.

"I guess so," Roxas says as he parks his carry on luggage beside him.

"Anyone picking you up from the airport?" Axel asks.

"Sora, Kairi and I are all on the same flight," Roxas informs, "so we'll be leaving together."

"Wait, you're going to spend three hours sitting beside a newly engaged couple who will more than likely spend the entire flight making googly eyes at each other?" Axel asks.

Roxas smiles through gritted teeth. "Unfortunately yes."

"Speaking of googly eyes," Isa starts while scanning the area, "where's your new girl?"

Roxas and Axel go rigid at the mention of her. Memories of platinum-blonde hair, glassy blue eyes, and elegant laughter rush through them, and their shoulders sag at the now distant sound.

"I… messed things up," Roxas confesses, misty-eyed. He speaks the words into existence, and suddenly, it hurts all over again.

Isa, however, raises his eyebrows at the news, though he isn't entirely surprised. "And that means you can't fix them?"

"She doesn't want to see me," Roxas mumbles, his eyes on the ground. "At least that's what I picked up from the fact that she hasn't reached out to me in weeks."

Isa sighs. "Roxas, if you want something in this world, do you stand by on the sidelines and wait for it to come to you?"

Roxas furrows his brows at the question. "No?"

"Exactly," Isa says. "If you want something, you fight for it. You'll accomplish nothing if you don't try. I'm surprised I have to tell you this, but just because you get knocked down hard doesn't mean you stop trying. I know it's easier said than done, but it's always worth a shot."

"But she specifically asked me to give her space," Roxas reasons. "Space to think things through."

"So do the same and think things through," Isa suggests simply. "Don't use this time to sulk. Use it to figure out what you really want out of your life. Do what you need to do on Destiny Islands, but figure out where you're happier and where you really want to be. If it's here, and if it's with her, then approach her when you're sure and fight for that possibility."

When Roxas remains speechless at the suggestion, Isa shakes his head.

"Look, I know things were… difficult for us in the past," he words carefully, "but there's a big difference here: your new girl is still out there, and I know you're afraid, but you can still fix this. Not a lot of us get a second chance, Roxas, but you did. Are you really just going to let it slip out of your hands like this?"

Roxas blinks twice as the words sink in. Over the past two years, he was ashamed to admit that he'd been with plenty of women that taught him a thing or two, but out of all of them, one stood out to him in particular; one made a significant impact; one genuinely made him feel again. And as Isa said, she was still out there, inspiring others wherever she went. There may not have been a time for them now, but could there possibly be one in the future?

"Thanks Isa," Roxas says upon returning to reality. "You're right. I shouldn't be sulking. I should be using this time to really think about what I want."

"Oh sure," Axel jumps in, ruining what was left of what would've been a heartfelt moment. "When Isa gives you a pep talk it's '_Thanks Isa, you're right'_, but when I talk your ear off for a month all I get is a depressed nod!"

Roxas rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Axel." Then, after a supportive pat on the shoulder, he offers the redhead a heartfelt "I'll miss you buddy."

"Yeah okay, whatever!" Axel says with flailing arms, but Roxas knows it's his way of telling him that he'll miss him too without actually showing or saying it. Since their university days, they'd hardly spent a day apart, but that was all about to change.

"Come on, bring it in," Roxas insists while outstretching his arms. Axel rolls his eyes and goes in for a bro hug accompanied by a supportive pat on the back.

"Take care of yourself out there," the redhead says. "You know I'll just be a text or call away."

"Will do," Roxas says while pulling away. "Don't burn the shop down while I'm gone."

Axel chuckles half-heartedly. "I'll try not to."

While Roxas offers him a faltering smile, Isa goes in for the bro shake.

"Have a safe flight," he says.

"Thanks," Roxas says while returning the gesture. "See you guys in a few months?"

The two nod and bid him farewell with a salute as he pulls his carry on luggage towards security.

Behind the three boys, a familiar figure just leaves the airport.

* * *

At work, Naminé hears a knock on the side of her cubicle, and she turns to find her advisor, Aqua, leaning against the half-wall with an excited smile gracing her lips.

"Aqua," the artist greets, "what can I do for you?"

Her advisor raises the campaign collateral she has in hand in response. "We just received director level approval on your collateral for the donut shop, and Ava was _very _pleased with what she saw. You did a fantastic job, Naminé."

"Oh," Naminé says, blushing. Despite working late, she recalls having a good feeling about those designs. "Thank you."

"In fact, Ava was so pleased with the playfully chic designs that she requested the same designer for the next campaign," Aqua announces proudly. "So how about it? Would you like to lead another one?"

Naminé blinks twice in surprise but doesn't let the opportunity slip away. "I-I'd love to. Thank you for putting your trust in me."

"Well it's certainly not misplaced," Aqua compliments. "For the next campaign, we want to advertise this new ice cream parlour that just opened on Wayfinder and Sunset Hill. Perhaps you've already heard of it. It's called à la mode."

Naminé's heart skips a beat at the all too familiar name, but she manages to mask her surprise through a half-smile. "Yes, I've heard of it."

Aqua claps her hands together. "Great! Should I send you the details?"

Naminé only nods, and Aqua happily takes her leave knowing that the next big project is in good hands. When she's out of sight, Naminé smiles to herself at the progress she'd made. It had been around a month since the events with Roxas had unfolded, but if there was anything that she'd learned from her previous heartbreak, it was to make good use of the time she was given. She easily could've resorted back to the ice cream and binge watching, but the last time she did that, six months had passed in a blur. She'd spent six entire months being mediocre, but no more. Now, after one month of focusing on herself and _really_ focusing on the job that she'd learned to rightfully be thankful for, she'd gotten herself on the director's radar. Now, she would be extraordinary—just like she always was, but had forgotten.

Naminé's eyes snap upward when she receives an email from Aqua. She opens it to reveal a draft of the marketing plan for the upcoming à la mode campaign and opens the document. Her eyes go through the motions of reading the plan, but her mind wanders onto thoughts of Roxas.

She'd done her thinking over the last month, and although she still didn't know what to make of him, she managed to separate her thoughts into two categories: things she knew, and things she didn't.

Things she knew: first, despite what he did, she was grateful for their time together. It took her a while to accept this one with her initial anger, but Olette and Selphie had done a good job of calming her fire and helping her see that he wasn't just some silly mistake. He may have hid the fact that he was moving for quite some time, but in the time in between, he'd taught her a lot about herself and what she was capable of.

Second, she knew at the very least that she didn't want him gone entirely and still wanted him in her life somehow. Life over the past month had been good, and she'd found herself showered with so much love and support (again), but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was missing. As annoying as he was beneath that teasing smirk of his, Roxas brought out a confident side of her that no one else could, and they'd shared an electric and undeniable connection: one that many searched for but couldn't easily obtain. With him, conversing was both comfortable and effortless, he respected her decisions, and they weren't afraid to challenge one another: all things that she admired in a partner.

As far as what she wanted their relationship to be now, however… well, that still fell under the "things she didn't know" category alongside a few other items:

First, she didn't know if being in an official relationship with him was even a possibility. That's where they were headed before, but after what happened, she'd find it difficult to fully trust him again. She understood that people made mistakes, but this was a matter of honesty, and that wasn't easy to dismiss.

Second, even if they were to pursue a relationship, she doesn't know if she can handle long distance, _especially_ after questioning his honesty. If she were to be in a relationship, she'd want to give it her all, and being with Roxas knowing that she had hesitations just didn't sit right with her. He'd have to regain her trust, but it would be an impossible task if he lived a five-hour flight away.

So what choices did that leave her with? She didn't want him out of her life, but she couldn't bring herself to be in an official relationship with him either. At the very least… maybe they could be friends (with a very heavy emphasis on the word _maybe_). Sure, it would hurt knowing that they admired each other on a romantic level, but until she was convinced that she could trust him again, romance likely wouldn't be on the horizon for them.

Before she can entertain the thought even further, she receives a call from reception.

"Hello, Naminé speaking," the artist greets.

"Naminé, you have a guest," Shiki informs.

The blonde pauses momentarily as she gathers her thoughts. She sits back in her seat and releases a breath. It seemed as though she was pinned and forced to make a decision.

_Could she talk to him?_ she asks herself. Could she bring herself to do it? Was she ready to? She'd gathered some thoughts over the last month, but were they enough for her to truly decide what she wanted them to be?

"Naminé?" Shiki questions on the other line, forcing her to quicken her decision.

"Y-yeah," Naminé eventually stammers. Even if she hadn't figured everything out, she could at least find it in herself to give him a proper farewell. "Please tell Mr. Akiyama that I'll be there soon."

"I'm afraid it's not Mr. Akiyama," Shiki informs, and Naminé's ears perk upward at the new information. "This young man goes by the last name Kenbishi. Does that sound familiar at all?"

Naminé freezes. _Kenbishi? _she thinks. _Could it be?_

"I'll be right there," she says before ending the call. She locks her work station, makes her way to reception, and just as she suspects, an all too familiar figure stands by the front desk.

"Riku," she greets almost breathlessly.

He looks almost as surprised as she does. "Hey, Naminé."

_to be continued_

* * *

**Fun fact: **This is your first update from newly twenty-four-year-old Kyorii! Man, that feels so weird to say.

**A/N: **I'll admit it: this was the hardest chapter to write. Both as a writer and a supposed adult that's still learning (I say supposed because I'm not fully convinced that I am one), I feel like I still have difficulty handling conflict. Much like Sora in this story, I'm a firm believer that people's true characters are tested in challenging moments, and what they decide to do about them defines them. Originally, I had written Naminé much more childishly and basically had her ignore Roxas entirely in her blaze of anger; however, after much contemplation, I'd rewritten a lot of the chapter.

Now, I had her do what I usually do during a really tough situation: after a little crying session (still working on controlling this one myself—I'm still only human, after all), I take a step back and take some time to reassess. When the emotional thinking dies down, I rethink the situation. I think Naminé had every right to be upset and misunderstand the situation at first, but at least she was smart enough to realize and admit that she was in no state to be making any big decisions. Instead of letting the anger consume her, she gave herself space in hopes to let it die down. It's still not the most mature way of handling things (these characters, much like myself, are still figuring things out along the way), but I'm hoping it was at least a more mature take than what I'd originally written. I'm still not a fan of this chapter overall, but to be quite honest, I'm just looking forward to what's coming next.

Another fun fact: I split this chapter in two. Before, it included Naminé and Riku's full encounter and much more, but because I stretched this chapter out, I let it end at what I considered a good cliffhanger; that, and because I feel like what's included in the next chapter deserved to stand on its own.

Special thanks to **TheaBa121, Petter-Tan's Reviewer, alwaysmile, Michelle, chrome-scale09, Mr. Spinner**, and **Aundielen** for reviewing the last chapter(s). I hope you all enjoyed the eighth chapter of The Event Horizon! Please kindly leave a review to share your thoughts and/or feels, I apologize for any errors I missed, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	9. sunset hill

At first glance, Naminé can't help but notice that much had changed since she'd last seen Riku. In terms of physical appearance, his features were just as chiseled and handsome as she'd remembered, but his hair was much shorter. What was once tied back into ponytails or messy buns now rested comfortably and freely above his shoulders, and his stormy viridian eyes now held a sense of calmness in them. Overall, he looked more well-rested and at peace, which could only mean that he'd gone through some mental and emotional changes as well.

"You look good," he then says awkwardly, though with earnest eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Naminé decides to ask, her voice just above a shocked whisper. She finds herself caught between feeling everything she'd felt since he left her, and simultaneously, nothing at all.

He then takes a half step forward, and in that moment Naminé can't help but think that if the circumstances had been different, their current encounter could have been the other way around. Had the stars been even slightly misaligned, Riku could have been the one working for Twilight, not her.

Naminé then shakes her head at the thought. As difficult as it was to think about Roxas, at least he'd taught her that she'd rightfully earned her place at Twilight. It wasn't luck, but pure talent and a hard working attitude that got her here, and that lesson in itself made Naminé thankful for the way things had turned out despite the heartache.

"I was actually wondering if I could take you out for lunch," Riku then answers. When the words take Naminé aback, Riku defends his choice.

"I know that's probably the last thing you'd want," he acknowledges, "but it's the least I can do for what happened."

Naminé wavers for a moment, but deep down, she's well aware that this was a part of her life that needed proper closure. If she'd refused, she'd spend her time wondering how their conversation would've played out, and in her experience, it was far better to know than wonder. Despite their past, this was necessary and would probably ease both their minds.

"If it's any consolation, we have a time limit," Riku reminds, "so you only have to deal with me for an hour at max."

Naminé lets out a sad chuckle. To her, it is painfully clear: this is the world's way of a) telling her that she shouldn't pursue anything with Roxas until she sorted out her unfinished business with Riku, and b) giving her more time to understand herself and what she truly wanted for the future.

"Okay," she eventually agrees, and Riku's shoulders relax in relief. "Let me get my things."

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**nine** | sunset hill

* * *

Moments later, Naminé finds herself walking through the doors of a homey bakery café in Market Street plaza: one that she and Riku used to grab quick casual bites at in particular, but those times felt like ages ago. She fully expects the familiar smell of fresh bread and hearty homemade soups to initiate a flood of sentimental memories that would make her heart race, but its pace remains surprisingly normal.

"Roasted red pepper and tomato soup?" Riku asks, recalling her usual order. Naminé nods meekly but throws a bill down when her ex-boyfriend tries to pay for her meal.

"Riku, please," she insists, nudging the munny onto the counter.

"No no, I got it," he assures, sliding her munny back. When she fights back one more time, he gives her a firm, but pleading looking. "Please," he says.

Defeated, Naminé withdraws her bill and thanks him. After receiving their orders, the two take their seats at a nearby booth and dig in.

"So how are things?" Riku eventually asks after a few bites into his sandwich.

Naminé absentmindedly stirs her spoon around her bread bowl at the question. Much had happened since they'd last shared a meal together, and although the events teetered between good and bad, they all managed to teach her something and drive her forward.

"Things have been… interesting," she answers carefully. "What about you?"

The ends of Riku's lips curve upward into a smile at her answer. "Interesting as well. I just dropped off Sora and Kairi at the airport this morning."

"Oh, they left for Destiny Islands today?" Naminé asks. She grows somewhat misty-eyed at the thought of someone else who was likely headed there now. Perhaps a proper farewell wasn't in the books for them after all.

"Yeah," Riku answers. "The new school year starts next week."

"Right, they're both teachers," Naminé recalls.

"Mhm," Riku hums, and their awkward silence from earlier makes its slow return. After a few spoonfuls of soup, he finally decides to break it.

"Look Naminé, I'm not going to sit here and pretend like nothing happened," he says bluntly. "And I'm not here to try and win back your affections or anything. I'm in no state to start dating again, and you deserve far better than me."

Naminé slowly sets down her spoon in response. "So why are you here?"

"So that we can both hopefully get some closure," Riku answers.

"But why now?" she asks, a thousand questions in her head. "What finally compelled you to visit me after all this time? Why not lay it all out before you left?"

Riku stops eating entirely and leans back in his seat at the question.

"Nam, I was in a really dark place when I left," he confesses wholeheartedly, "and I couldn't drag you down with me even further. I needed time to improve, to heal, before I could see you again. That's why I stand before you now, and the first thing I want you to know is that I'm really sorry for what I did. It wasn't only wrong, but cowardly of me to leave without speaking to you."

Naminé's lips tighten into a hard line at his words. She recalls how she felt reading his note for the first time and feels the slightest, but now bearable sting at the memory as she also recalls the amount of growth she'd undertaken since that moment. One year ago, Naminé would've slapped him square across the face without question, but Naminé now figures that he'd likely suffered through enough inner turmoil.

"I couldn't see you in the state I was in," Riku continues, abashed. "I was a confused, jealous mess… it's no excuse for what I did, but I'd spent tons of time and munny on education, and I couldn't land a stable job to pay my debts." He then looks elsewhere, shamefaced. "Then you managed to land one before I did, and while I should've been happy for you and kept looking, I took my frustrations out on you instead and left."

Naminé releases a breath that she wasn't even aware of holding. Olette had been right the night they decided to take her out to The Usual Spot all those months ago: Riku _did_ feel intimidated.

"It's my biggest regret, leaving you like that with what was supposed to be my burden to bear," Riku confesses, "but my time with Sora and Kairi really opened my eyes and healed me."

Naminé looks up from her plate as she senses his change in tone.

"What happened?" she asks, curious.

"Well Kairi gave me an earful first," Riku answers with an entertained grin, and Naminé reciprocates the expression at the thought of the fiery redhead, "but she helped me understand why my actions were wrong and how I could atone for them. Sora helped me realize my worth again, and they both eventually got me back on track."

Naminé smiles, really smiles, at the effect of their friendship. She and Riku may have been exes, but they were, at the very least, friends before they started dating. Somehow, in some weird way, his happiness was still hers.

"I'm glad," she says, and she means it.

"I don't expect you to forgive me or take me back for what I did," Riku continues, "but for what it's worth, I really am sorry. I didn't mean for you to doubt your self-worth. You're annoyingly talented, Naminé, and you shouldn't let anyone make you feel otherwise."

Naminé shuts her eyes and finds herself reopening them at the top of the clock tower. The sun was far down on the horizon, the sky like a dream, and Roxas sat beside her with a beer and hot dog in hand. On their first date (or rather, anti-date), he'd told her something along those lines, too.

"_Look out there," he'd said as he urged her to take in the view. "The world is yours for the taking. Don't let anyone make you think or feel otherwise." _

At the pleasant memory, Naminé hums upon returning to reality.

"Despite what's happened, I actually think I have the strength in me to forgive you," she says softly. Riku hunches forward from his seat, taken aback by her decision.

"If I wasn't for you, I never would've had to learn that lesson," she explains with a dainty hand over her heart. "I was really hurt in the beginning… I was lost and forgot my self-worth for a bit, but through time I learned that just because you couldn't see my worth… didn't mean that I should be blind to it, too."

Riku crosses his arms, impressed by her newly found confidence and wisdom, and nods in agreement. This was certainly not the same Naminé that he'd been with. She was just as elegant as he remembered, but this one was definitely more outspoken.

"People come and go into our lives for a reason," she continues, "and you had to leave in order for me to rediscover myself and find out where my strengths are. As strange as it sounds, I had to be lost to truly find myself. It was a hard and painful lesson to learn, but it was necessary. I know myself a little better now."

Riku smiling, truly smiling, was a rare occurrence, but Naminé surprisingly bears witness to it one more time.

"It seems that I'm not the only one that's changed in our time apart," he comments with a proud and pleased look on his face. "I'm glad we were both able to grow from it and that you were still able to find happiness after what I did."

Naminé's eyes soften as she feels the initial tension between them start to wear off. "Me too. And as difficult as our past was, I'm happy to see you at peace."

Riku's shoulders relax as he feels a huge weight being lifted off of them. "So where do I stand in your books now? Hopefully one step above 'asshole ex-boyfriend'?"

"Hmm," Naminé hums while tapping her chin. "Well I certainly wouldn't put you back at the friend level just yet, but you're certainly not an acquaintance… I think I can maybe settle for 'almost friend, but not really'. How does that sound?"

It doesn't take much thought on Riku's part. He'd take any step above asshole ex-boyfriend. "'Almost friend but not really' it is."

Naminé grins contently as they finish up their meal, pleased to close their dark chapter on a good note.

"So," Riku starts casually as he and his 'almost friend' make their way back to his car, "not that I'm hoping to steal you back or anything, but I heard that you're seeing Roxas."

Naminé noticeably slows her pace beside him at the intel.

"Sorry, was that weird of me to bring up?" Riku asks.

Naminé shakes her head.

"Was," she corrects casually. "I _was_ seeing Roxas. I'm not really sure where we're at these days."

"Oh," Riku says as he opens the passenger side door. It seemed that Sora and Kairi failed to have mentioned that one. Then again, it wasn't exactly their business. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Naminé says, misty-eyed as she nods at him thankfully.

Riku shuts the door, crosses over the hood of the car and wordlessly plops down in the driver's seat. After starting the engine and taking a deep intake of breath, he says "so what are you going to do now?"

Naminé chuckles to herself at the question. A year ago, she had been in a similar situation: single and heartbroken, but at least this time round her course of action was much clearer.

"What I'm supposed to do," Naminé answers as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Discover myself again."

* * *

One chilly autumn night, Axel finds himself sitting alone at the bar of Raijin Ramen and inwardly sighs at the empty stool beside him. It had been over a month since Roxas had moved to Destiny Islands, and although he knew it would be difficult not having him around, the physical emptiness made it that much harder to bear.

Every weekday felt like a Monday that dragged on for ages, and now that everything was settled with the ice cream parlour, weekends were much quieter and uneventful. Roxas called and participated in video chats every few days or so, and Isa did his best to make the days less mundane, but they all knew it was going to take some time to adjust to this new way of living.

Axel runs a hand through his hair with an exasperated groan. He'd already lost one friend. The other lived a two-hour train ride away in Radiant Garden. Did he really have to lose another to Destiny Islands?

"The usual, Axel?" Yuna asks, snapping him out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah," he answers, somewhat lost as she places a complimentary cup of tea in front of him. Even his favourite place couldn't lighten his mood.

"You got it," she says, leaving to punch in his order after an empathic pat on the back.

After a few moments of tapping the edge of the cup and wallowing in despair, Axel feels someone take the seat beside him but doesn't bother to grace them with a quick glance.

Until he hears their voice, that is.

"Mind if I sit here?" a feminine voice asks. The redhead's ears perk upward at the familiar sound.

"Naminé?" he asks, his voice just above a shocked whisper. He turns his head and finds her sitting next to him looking just as doll-like as he remembered. For someone who had every right not to feel okay, she looked and sounded well. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," she starts casually, "just here to fend off more women who are obsessed with you by pretending that we're married."

Axel lets out a confused and relieved chuckle at the memory. It had been over half a year since then, and yet it felt like forever ago.

"I actually had a craving for comfort food," she confesses while glancing through the menu options. "What better place to satisfy it than Raijin, right?"

Axel nods in agreement. "They just introduced a tonkotsu miso ramen. You should give it a try."

"Tonkotsu miso it is," Naminé decides when Yuna swings by to drop off Axel's order and writes hers down. "So how have you been?" she asks. The question wasn't forceful, but genuine.

"Um, okay," Axel answers. There was an aura about Naminé that always made him comfortable sharing his thoughts with her, and because of that he nearly brings up how things have changed since Roxas had left, but he resists the urge and decides against it by keeping quiet.

"Are you okay, Axel?" Naminé asks with concern. "Your hands are shaking."

"Huh?" The redhead looks down at his hands and notices that they are, indeed, shaking, but it's something that he's noticed before. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little jittery. It's been tough, but I haven't had a cigarette in a week."

Naminé beams at the news. "That's great, Axel. I'm proud of you."

"I'm trying," he says with a toothy grin. He then recalls another significant event that's happened over the last month and brings it up. "So à la mode officially opened up two weeks ago."

Naminé nods enthusiastically. "I know. It looks great. My friends and I visited last week."

"I know you did," Axel answers, catching Naminé by surprise. "I saw you from the back room."

"What?" she asks incredulously. "Why didn't you come out and say hi?"

Axel guiltily scratches the back of his head. He must've misread the situation. "I was going to, but I didn't think you'd want to see me given what's happened…"

Naminé shakes her head. "What happened in the past doesn't mean that you and I can't talk."

Axel sighs in relief. Perhaps he had one more friend in New Twilight.

"I'm so glad to hear that," he confesses wholeheartedly. "Things have gotten pretty lonely since, well, you know…"

Naminé's heart tightens at the sight of Axel's longing. She'd grown so used to him joking around all the time that seeing him express a serious emotion was a new thing entirely. In fact, part of her feels almost selfish for only considering how _she_ would feel about Roxas leaving. She totally left his best friend out of the picture.

"Well," she starts while placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, "as long as you're not going to any sort of night or strip club, I'm here if you need a buddy."

Axel chuckles and smiles gratefully at the words. "Thanks, Nam."

After a comfortable silence, he decides to continue their small talk.

"So is that friend of yours married yet?" he asks. "The one I accidentally hit on at the furniture store?"

Naminé giggles at the memory. "She will be in two weeks."

"So what you're saying is that I still have a two week window," Axel jokes, and Naminé shakes her head disapprovingly, but playfully. "Are you attending with someone?" he then asks.

He notices Naminé pull at her elbow uncomfortably at the question.

"My plus one was supposed to be my ex-boyfriend Riku," she confesses, "but things have changed since then, and he's decided not to attend. Things are okay between us now, but it'll take a while for us to get rid of that awkward air between us."

"Huh," Axel says, an idea brewing in his mind. "So you don't have a plus one anymore?"

"Nope," Naminé answers somewhat sadly. A part of him thinks that it could be because of the changes caused by her ex-boyfriend Riku, but a stronger part of him _knows_ that it must have been because Roxas told her that he couldn't attend. He knew that he'd be in Destiny Islands by the time the wedding rolled around, but he clearly didn't tell her why.

His next decision doesn't take much thought.

"I'll go with you," he offers.

The answer takes Naminé aback. "That's very sweet of you Axel, but you won't know many people there apart from the ones you already met at the beach."

"Even better," the redhead responds. "That way, if I make a fool of myself, no one will know who I am."

Naminé chuckles. She couldn't fault that logic.

"After all you've been through, you don't deserve to attend that wedding alone," Axel explains. "So I'll be happy to accompany you."

The corner of the artist's lips turn upward into a smile. He may have been crazy, but he sure did have a compassionate side. "Thank you, Axel. I'll let Olette know that I officially have a plus one."

"Sweet," Axel answers. "I'll be sure to find a nice suit so I can impress all the ladies."

Naminé gives him a hard look.

"Just kidding," he assures.

Yuna returns to drop off Naminé's order just at the latter shakes her head with a laugh, and the two shamelessly dig into their bowls.

"Hmm," Naminé hums as the warm sensation overwhelms her senses. "Raijin never disappoints. This is even better than the king shoyu ramen they released two weeks ago."

Axel raises an eyebrow. How could Naminé have possibly known about the previously released bowl?

"Have you come here often?" he asks out loud.

Naminé shrugs playfully. "Not sure. Maybe my stamp card can tell you."

She proudly fishes out the card from her wallet. He notes that this would be her eighth bowl, which means she gets it for free.

"To be honest my friends and I take turns with the stamp card," Naminé whispers. "And it was my turn for a free bowl."

"Sounds devious," Axel comments with a laugh. The sight of the card reminds him that he, too, had a card that he'd been withholding. "Oh, that reminds me," he says while going into his pockets. "I have something for you." He flips through his card wallet and hands Naminé a golden card with a sea-salt ice cream cone embossed on the front.

"It's a golden member card for à la mode," Axel explains as Naminé examines it. "Only members that helped with the remodelling of the shop get one. Just show it to the cashier and you'll get free ice cream for a lifetime—or at least however long the business runs until, which I'm optimistically hoping a lifetime."

"Thank you, Axel," Naminé says, accepting the gift. "This is really sweet of you—literally."

"You can't give me all the credit," Axel confesses with raised arms. "It was Roxas' idea, and he would've wanted you to have one."

It isn't until after he says his best friend's name out loud that he realizes what he's done. He'd opened a wound that both of them still hadn't healed from, but at the same time, Axel doesn't entirely regret it. Perhaps they needed to open it again to truly heal.

"Listen," Axel starts when Naminé keeps her lips pursed shut, "about Roxas…"

"It's okay," Naminé assures when she senses his hesitance. "We can talk about it."

"Well then," Axel starts after a sigh of relief, "I'd like to start things off by saying that I'm not going to justify his side or anything. I know he's my best friend and all, but he was totally in the wrong for not telling you, and that's coming from me. You must've been very hurt, and I'm sorry you felt that way—or rather, still feel that way."

Naminé's eyes soften. "Thank you for understanding, Axel." Then, after a contemplative sip of tea, "I think what hurts the most is that I thought I could trust him. I thought I really knew him, but I'm starting to think that maybe I didn't after all."

"But you _did_ know him, Naminé," Axel urges. "The side that he showed when you were together, the one that cherished every moment, was the real him. That's the real Roxas. That other side you saw when you met, the playboy side, was just a defence mechanism. He wasn't always like that, it was because he..."

Naminé's ears perk upward when she hears Axel's voice crack when he stops abruptly, almost as if he was choked up, but not exactly crying.

"Axel?" Naminé asks while placing a reassuring hand on his back.

"Did he ever tell you what happened?" Axel decides to ask, failing to make eye contact as his hands continue to shake. Naminé only shakes her head in response, and Axel turns to look at her with pained eyes.

"Do you have a few minutes?"

* * *

Moments later, after finishing their bowls of ramen, Naminé finds herself sitting on top of the clock tower with Axel, overlooking Twilight Town against the night sky with their feet dangling over the edge.

"So what do you know?" Axel starts, his hands thrown into his pockets.

"Not much," Naminé confesses as she blows hot air into her cold hands. She recalls what he'd told her on their anti-date and sighs. "All that he ever told me was that he fell in love once... and that it messed him up."

"Mm," Axel hums. "All right. Guess I'll have to start from the beginning then."

Naminé scoots next to him ever so slightly; her way of telling him that she was ready whenever he was. She recalls her curiosity from the day he'd told her that Roxas hadn't asked out a girl in over three years, but she never wanted to force it out of either of them involuntarily.

"We were all around eighteen when we started university," Axel then starts after a long, preparatory breath, "and most days after class, Isa, Roxas and I would take the train into town and come up here to hang out. We'd pick the lock, sneak up, shoot the shit, but every time we did, we'd always stop by Icing on the Cake to grab some sea-salt ice cream bars."

Naminé nods as she recalls the facade of the old bakery on Wayfinder and Sunset Hill, now remodelled as à la mode. She'd known up to this part of the story. This much she knew.

"There was a girl that worked there," Axel continues, and a faint memory sparks in Naminé's head. Whenever she went there for her fix of sea-salt cheesequake as a preteen or young teenager, she did recall seeing a girl that was around her age working in the back or sorting boxes in the corner of the store. She couldn't quite remember her face, but she did remember a sweet and kind aura about her.

"That's right," Naminé says, chiming in. "The bakery was family-owned, so it was mostly the owners that helped me out, but I do recall a girl working there."

"Yeah," Axel nods, "that was their daughter."

"Ah," Naminé says at the new piece of information.

"She was never one to make her presence known," Axel continues, "but she was a scrappy little thing—spunky, too. During our visits, it wasn't hard to see that Roxas was starting to develop some sort of crush on her. Every time we went, he was always talking her up at the cashier and whatnot, thinking we wouldn't notice, but we definitely did." A smile tugs on Axel's lips at what was likely a playful and happy memory before he proceeds. "So come second semester, we started asking her to hang out with us after class whenever she was done work."

"Wow," Naminé muses. The girl at the bakery? She certainly didn't see that one coming.

"I know, right?" Axel says. "It's easy to assume that he'd only be into supermodels or something, but Roxas' first love was a cute girl at a bakery."

"Did she ever go to school with you guys?" Naminé then questions.

Axel shakes his head. "She was always going to inherit the business from her parents, so no. She took online business courses from New Twilight University, but she didn't physically attend the campus. She loved to read and write though, so we snuck her into a few literature and writing classes whenever she wasn't working at the bakery."

"Ah," Naminé says while leaning back, allowing him to continue. She mentally notes that Axel had been refusing to say her name, but she doesn't press. Speaking it into existence may have been a sensitive matter.

"By second year, she and Roxas were a thing," Axel says, "and they were pretty much inseparable. Annoyingly cute, too—like two puppies that you really wanted to punch in the face, but admired, nonetheless. They shared something really special."

Naminé finds herself giggling at the thought of a younger Roxas acting like a love struck puppy. The concept seemed so foreign to her, but not impossible.

"For the first two years, they were really happy," Axel says, his smile now becoming distant. "We were all really happy. We'd experienced so much together, shared countless sea-salt ice cream bars together, and spent so much munny playing Verum Rex at the arcade that we pretty much paid for half the renovation. Since she technically attended the school online, we even initiated her into The Organization and took her to get her tattoo."

"What number was she?" Naminé asks.

"Fourteen," Axel answers. "XIV."

"And how'd she do?"

Axel chuckles at the memory. "She took it like a champ."

Naminé shakes her head, albeit with a proud grin. The thought of meaningful, permanent art on her body was always something she'd found intriguing, but there was no way in hell she was letting that needle get anywhere near her.

"She sounds brave," she comments.

"Yeah, she was," Axel says, reminiscing in the good old days. "We developed a friendship that would last a lifetime—or so we thought, at least. In our final school year, things got really difficult."

Sensing where the story was headed, Naminé scoots even closer to Axel, making her support known. She hears him sniffle as he musters the courage to continue.

"One day after class, Roxas got a call on the train. It was her parents," Axel says, his voice quivering. "She took a bike to the grocery store and some idiot driver hit her with his car on the way back."

Naminé notices his fists clench at the memory and she immediately places a hand on top of them to comfort him.

"By the time we got to the hospital, she was gone," Axel croaks. "At twenty-one years old, she was gone. So much potential, just gone. No long, drawn-out deathbed speech. No chronic illness that stretched on for months. Just a quick, sudden, and unfair death that no one saw coming."

Naminé's heart sinks. She had her suspicions about Roxas' mysterious life-altering past, but she never thought that this could be a possibility; not at this early stage, at least. For them to experience something so devastating at such a young age…

"I'm so sorry, Axel," Naminé says through watery eyes, imagining how it would feel to lose one of her closest friends. "That must have been so painful."

The redhead only nods. "To say that Isa and I took it hard is an understatement. We'd lost a great friend: one that was almost like a little sister to us. But for her parents… they'd lost their daughter and their only child. And Roxas…" Axel inhales sharply. "He lost his first love. He was so devastated and scarred that he barely spoke and couldn't even get into a car the first year after her death."

Naminé thinks back to the first time she'd ever gotten in Roxas' car. He'd offered her a ride home from the time they serendipitously collided at the gym, and she'd immediately noticed how careful he'd been on the road, particularly with cyclists. Now she knew why.

"Flash forward a few months after that first year, we got up off our asses and managed to land our jobs in Tron, and Roxas started building the evasive playboy facade that you'd witnessed when you met him," Axel continues, misty-eyed. "Apart from the friends he already had, he was afraid to share anything or get attached to anyone, so he always kept things casual and distracted himself with little flings to ease the pain. I admittedly did the same, but the difference was that I'd always had commitment issues. He'd changed entirely."

Naminé shuts her eyes, recalling that she'd theorized something along those lines the day they'd watched a movie on one of Twilight Town's many rooftops together. Much like herself, when Roxas loved, he loved fully, and he too, was lost without it.

"Twilight Town was haunted for him," Axel continues, "so he made plans to leave and move back to Destiny Islands. Everything was on track until the owners of the bakery decided to close the shop down, and right then and there he knew he couldn't leave until we did something about it."

"So you two decided to buy it," Naminé whispers.

Axel nods. "Yeah, after we got enough munny. I know it isn't obvious, but Isa was in on it, too. We remodelled the bakery into à la mode, and we decided that a portion of the profits would go to the previous owners. We... thought that it's what she would have wanted." He pauses, second guessing himself.

"It is what she would've wanted, right?" Axel asks anxiously.

Naminé's grip tightens on his shaking hands.

"You're taking care of her parents in her absence," she voices confidently, "and you're keeping their space alive with joy. I don't see how she could be against that."

The corners of Axel's lips twitch into a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Naminé. It really means a lot that you listened to our story. I know it isn't the easiest thing to hear."

The artist shakes her head. "No, thank you. I know how hard it must have been for you to tell me."

"No, it's okay," Axel insists. "I just really wanted you to know—not because I'm hoping you'll take Roxas back because of it or anything, but because I wanted you to know how special you are to us despite how things went down. I know you might have thought otherwise, but you really are valued—not just by him, but by me, too."

Naminé's heart warms at the words. "Axel…"

"I know I'm not known for taking things seriously," he admits wholeheartedly, "but it's been a long time since I've seen Roxas that happy. I missed my best friend, and for a brief, but fleeting moment, you brought him back to me. Somehow even Isa is fond of you, and you keep me in check. In some ways, you're just like her, but you're scrappy in your own unique way."

Naminé purses her lips, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She hadn't realized that she held such a special place in their hearts because of their difficult past.

"I know things didn't exactly pan out the way we wanted them to," Axel continues, "but if there's anything that I've learned from the past, it's to be thankful for the time that you're given, and our time with you was nothing short of relieving. You've done more than just finish our project—you've filled a very large void and helped us all heal, so thank you, Naminé. I am so grateful that we stumbled upon your resume and got the chance to meet you."

Naminé sobs, letting the tears flow freely and envelopes her arms around Axel's lanky frame. Without hesitation, he wraps his arms around her shoulders and squeezes just as tight.

"I'm sorry," she sniffles into his sweater. "I know this must be super cheesy for you."

"Honestly, I don't mind," Axel says with a heartfelt chuckle. "It's been a long time since I've had a meaningful hug with a girl."

The two remain locked in their embrace, savouring the moment, until Naminé's tears eventually subside. She wipes the last of them with the edge of her sweater, and she laughs to herself at the fact that she'd even cried in the first place.

Axel chuckles melancholically at the sight. _She_ used to do that too.

"It's a shame you didn't get a chance to know her," Axel voices as he looks up at the sky. A breeze passes, and he notes that the air feels more breathable than before. "I think you really would've liked her."

Naminé hums at the thought. Anyone who would bring joy into anyone's hearts was definitely someone worth meeting.

"Yeah," she agrees, "I think I would've too."

* * *

Later that night, Naminé finds herself in her kitchen, absentmindedly pulling out a bucket of ice cream from her freezer with a spoon in hand. She plops down on her couch, pops the lid open, and languidly prepares a spoonful of sea-salt cheesequake, lost in her thoughts. She nearly stuffs the entire spoon in her mouth, prepared for the creamy goodness to take her sadness away, but she manages to catch herself just in time.

She drops the spoon back into the bucket. She'd been in this situation before. Her friends pretty much had to break into her apartment to stop her, but not this time. She was better than that. This time, she wouldn't eat her feelings. She would address them head on, and if she felt particularly proud of herself after the fact, _then_ she could reward herself with a treat.

With a determined nod, Naminé puts the ice cream back into the freezer and walks out into her balcony to get her thoughts straight with a deep intake of breath.

For the past month, she pushed any thoughts of Roxas to the back of her head in order to understand herself first, but after what she'd just heard, she can't help but view him, and the events that had transpired, in a different light. Yes, he was still wrong for hiding his plans from her, nothing could change that, but if she were in his shoes, how would she feel?

_Afraid, first of all,_ Naminé immediately thinks. Afraid to get attached, afraid to be committed, but most of all, afraid to lose another, just like before. In that regard, she could understand the flings. Flings were casual, simple, and best of all, easy to dismiss. You couldn't get attached if there was no room for attachment, and without attachment, you couldn't get hurt.

On the other hand, if she'd lost someone, it would take time, perhaps even an eternity, for her to even _consider_ loving another person again. It would be too risky and far too painful if things didn't work out. From that aspect, she could understand why Roxas had been so careful, too. She could understand why he wanted to take the time to think things through; to see where things would lead. His heart had been broken before, and he had to make sure he could give it to someone that he _knew_ could take care of it.

And yet, despite all that, he risked it all and allowed himself to fall for her, knowing that inevitably, he'd have to leave in six months time. Whether they stayed together or not, he knew he was probably going to have his heart broken again by the distance, but he was still willing to take that chance for her.

_Why, though?_ Naminé asks herself. _Why would he still take it?_

She sighs heavily when it clicks. For her to be the first girl he'd actually dated since his devastating heartbreak could only mean that she must have meant something to him; that she was special and different from the rest; that she couldn't just be another fling.

_"I knew from the moment I met you that you were different," he'd confessed. "I couldn't just let you pass me by."_

"Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice asks back in the present.

Naminé looks to her right and finds Xion leaning against the guard rail of her balcony next door, this time wearing a flowy, simple black dress and without a book in hand. Naminé lets out a small laugh, though hollow, when she recalls the first time that she and Xion were ever in this situation. Back then, she'd _just_ considered going out with Roxas, and now…

Naminé shakes her head. "I just think I made a mistake is all."

Xion cocks her head to the side in curiosity. "How so?"

"I failed to see someone else's perspective of a situation," Naminé answers. Granted, she didn't know what that perspective was until about an hour ago, but she still felt terrible for the way that she'd judged Roxas when she found out he was leaving. It was difficult to remain calm in the eye of the storm, but things had simmered down now, and she was willing to hear him out.

"Hm," Xion hums. "Not sure if I'd really consider that a mistake, though. A failure is only truly a failure if you didn't learn from it, but you eventually did, right? I've always liked to believe that every failure, no matter how big or small, is always one step closer to success if you managed to grow from it."

Naminé nods in agreement. People didn't learn by being perfect. They learned from failing and making mistakes. In fact, now that she thought about it, she'd said something very similar to Axel the first time she found out that he smoked. Now, every cigarette he'd smoked had become one step closer to quitting.

_"Sorry," he'd apologized back then. "I just had this crazy vision of deja vu. That was an… interesting way to look at it. Thanks, Naminé."_

Back in the present, Naminé turns to look at Xion with admiration.

"You're right," she muses. Since she'd met her, Xion always managed to offer an interesting perspective. It almost made her wonder...

"If you don't mind me asking, are you speaking from experience?" Naminé then voices. "You're always spewing wisdom and positivity, and I just wondered if, you know…"

Xion looks out into the city in response, misty-eyed.

"I was in love once," she confesses. "I still am, actually."

"Oh," Naminé says, sensing a change in the air. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" she offers. "We're always talking about me. It's my turn to help you."

Xion shakes her head, albeit with a small, distant smile.

"You've already helped, Naminé," she whispers. "More than you know."

A strand of hair from Xion's bangs comes undone, and she reaches up to push it back in place. In this moment, a sleeve on her dress falls down to her elbow, revealing a tattoo on her wrist with small Roman numerals; however, before Naminé can read into it, a cool breeze passes, blowing her own hair into her face. She pushes her flaxen hair back, regaining proper vision, but when she turns her sights back to Xion, she's already gone.

It's the last time she ever sees her.

_to be continued_

* * *

**Chapter Inspirations: **_Long Way Down_ by Tom Odell, _Already Gone_ by Sleeping at Last

**A/N: **Finally, the twist has been revealed! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to keep that secret to myself? For those of you still doing the math or trying to wrap your head around what just happened, yes, Xion has been dead for three years and never truly existed in the physical space since then. What you've seen of her (or rather, what Naminé has seen) has just been her lingering spirit: something that will be explored a little more in the next chapter. Congratulations to **Burai Stelar **for being the first of the reviewers to figure it out! Although I'm sure some of you already had your suspicions.

Now that the cat's out of the bag, I can finally admit that writing Xion has been a real challenge for me in this story. It was difficult to convince or trick readers that she wasn't already associated with Roxas and Axel (particularly because of their close in-game relationship), and I tried very hard to make sure that her death wasn't too obvious through subtle hints. If you look back on previous chapters, it becomes a little more obvious that she isn't really _there_. When she's first described, she's "pale and airy" in appearance, Naminé never interacts with her outside of the apartment, and in the laundry room scene in chapter three, Naminé finds herself confused when she finds Xion suddenly sitting there because she was so convinced that the room was empty when she entered. Yeah, you guessed it: it's because it _really was_ empty.

Overall, I feel like I could've made "spirit Xion" less obvious, but that might just be because I wrote it and knew the entire time. If anything, I'm going to blame it on the fact that I cooped her up in the apartment for too long!

Also yes, I did update before the holidays to make sure that we didn't end on a totally sad note from the previous chapter. The final chapter (!) should be released before the new year (likely by the end of the week). Until then, I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season with their loved ones and gets a chance to relax and unwind!

Special thanks to **chrome-scale09, TheaBA121, Mr. Spinner**, and **Aundielen** for reviewing the last chapter(s)! I hope you all enjoyed the ninth chapter of The Event Horizon. Please kindly leave a review to let me know your thoughts and/or feels, I apologize for any errors that I might have missed, and I'll see you all in the final chapter!


	10. lebenslangerschicksalsschatz

Two weeks later, Naminé finds herself in one of Twilight Town's most renowned wedding venues, helping Olette with the finishing touches on her dress while Selphie fastens the veil onto her head in the chapel dressing room.

"You look beautiful, Olette," Selphie gushes when the three girls admire their work in the mirror.

With watery eyes, the bride sniffles at the sight of her two best friends on either side of her and pulls her two maid of honours into a group hug. No more than six years ago, they'd just shared their first group hug in their dorm room, and now the first of them was getting married.

"Thanks so much for being here, guys," Olette says. "I couldn't have made it here without you, and I mean that even outside the scope of this wedding. Although seriously, Hayner couldn't even get the glue gun working for the invitations, so thank you for everything."

The three girls chuckle at the thought of Olette's soon-to-be-husband struggling with said glue gun and snuggle into the embrace further.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Lette," Naminé voices.

"And as much of a bonehead as he is, I don't think anyone could love you any better," Selphie assures.

"And I don't think anyone could make you any happier, either," Naminé adds.

"And if we didn't think that, we wouldn't be standing here with you, now would we?" Selphie reasons with a cheeky grin.

Olette giggles at the reasoning. "No, I suppose not."

"Now let's go," Naminé suggests after glancing at the clock. "We don't want you to be late for the ceremony."

The maid of honours gather the rest of their things before lifting the train of Olette's dress, and the three slowly make their way outside.

Twilight Mill, located at the edge of Twilight Town's enchanting forests, was a restored mill that easily won over the hearts of many locals with its rustic charm, locally sourced cuisine, and scenic waterfall. As the three girls make their way to the open-air chapel, Naminé feels her gummiphone vibrate in her crossbody purse and reads the name Axel Kiryu on the screen.

"It's Axel," Naminé announces. "I think he might need help finding the ceremony."

"Go help him," Olette says, much to the artist's surprise. "We can hide on the edge of the chapel until you're ready."

"What? I can't hold up your ceremony," Naminé argues.

"Something tells me that they can't start without her," Selphie teases, "so I think we're good. Go get him, Nams. We'll be fine."

Naminé glances at her gummiphone again, pressured by the decision, but eventually nods in defeat, though with much hesitance.

"Okay, I'll be super quick, I promise," she says while scurrying off towards the entrance. As she makes her way to the front with haste, Naminé answers the call and presses her gummiphone to her ear.

"Hey Axel," she greets somewhat breathlessly. "Did you just get here?"

"Um, not exactly," he answers on the other line.

"Oh," Naminé says with dismay. She glances at the time on her phone and grows nervous. "But the ceremony starts in five minutes."

"Yeah, I know," Axel says. She hears him inhale sharply before speaking up. "Look, I really hate to tell you this, but I actually don't think I can make it today. I've caught a cold, and I'm bedridden right now."

He coughs, and it's the fakest one Naminé has ever heard.

"What?" Naminé asks, her tone teetering between both disappointment and disbelief. She stops walking entirely, just by the entrance parking lot. "But you're the one who wanted to come in the first place, and I already reserved your spot."

"I know, and I'm really sorry that I can't make it," Axel apologizes. "But if it makes you feel better, I won't let my slot go to waste. If you don't mind, I've asked someone else to go in my place."

Just as he finishes saying the words, a cab pulls up to the front of the entrance, and Naminé's heart stills at what his words might imply.

"Axel," Naminé starts, her voice shaking. "Who am I supposed to expect?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Axel chuckles, and he hangs up shortly after.

Naminé slowly walks up to the cab, trying to find someone in the passenger or back seat, but when the driver rolls down his window, he appears to be the only one in the vehicle.

"Excuse me, miss," says the friendly voice of the driver, "but do you happen to know where the exit is?"

Naminé's heart deflates.

"Um, yes," she answers, pointing a shaky finger in the direction of the exit. "That way."

The driver salutes and thanks her before rolling his window back up and driving away. As she watches the cab drive into the distance, Naminé reflects on her earlier excitement and laughs at herself. How stupid of her to assume such fantastical things. It couldn't have been who she'd guessed earlier. That stuff was only reserved for the glorified romance novels and unrealistic movies—certainly not real life. By another person, Axel more than likely meant Isa, and he was probably already on his way to the ceremony.

With a heavy sigh, Naminé turns her heel…

… and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Roxas, dressed for the occasion and handsome as ever, standing right in front of her with her bouquet in hand.

* * *

THE EVENT HORIZON  
**ten** | lebenslangerschicksalsschatz

* * *

"Hey, Naminé," he greets, his voice nervous but eyes earnest.

Because of her initial shock, it takes her a few moments to register that he's actually there, but when it finally clicks, she finds it in herself to greet him in return.

"H… hey," she stammers, unsure what to say. _What are you doing here_ is among the first on the list, but her throat can't seem to execute the words; besides, she thinks she already has a pretty good idea as to why he's standing in front of her and _not_ on Destiny Islands.

"You look beautiful," he then offers, admiring her peach-coloured floor length dress, wavy hair, and natural, fresh-faced look that had caught his attention from the moment they met.

"Thank you," she whispers, subtly admiring the way his formal navy blue suit complimented his form. She notes that he's slightly tanner than she remembers (closer proximity to the beach did mean more sun exposure), but apart from the small bags forming under his eyes, not much had changed. He was just as undeniably handsome as she remembered.

Her eyes then land on the bouquet he has in hand, and she cocks her head to the side in confusion. "Where did you get that?"

"Pence," he answers simply.

Naminé shakes her head, even more confused. "Wait, do my friends know you're here?"

Roxas sheepishly scratches the back of his head with his free hand. "I… may have asked them if I could attend a few weeks ago."

Naminé's eyes narrow in suspicion. "So Axel…"

"Was never going to attend," Roxas confirms. "I just used him to get my foot in the door."

Naminé laughs half-heartedly. Of _course_ her friends had known about this and kept it from her.

"I feel like you guys always seem to be plotting behind my back," she comments.

"Yeah," Roxas answers, although distantly. She can sense that there's plenty of words dying to escape his lips, particularly an apology, but she stops him before he can even begin.

"Look, I know we need to talk," Naminé starts, "but it's Olette and Hayner's day today. I don't want to cause any drama during their wedding. If you don't mind, do you think we can talk towards the end of the reception?"

"I think that's a good idea," Roxas says while nodding in agreement. He then extends her bouquet out towards her, and Naminé accepts it with a gracious nod. The two then start to make their way towards the outdoor chapel, enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. Halfway through, however, Naminé turns to look at Roxas with a warm smile, and his heart stills when a ray of sunlight seeps through the trees and shines right down on her, making her glow.

"It's good to see you," she tells him despite what's happened.

He grins contently in response. "You too."

The ceremony passes smoothly (although a few disbelieving head shakes may have been involved on Naminé's end upon reuniting with a giggling Selphie and Olette), and as promised, Roxas respectfully keeps his distance until the reception.

Much like the entire venue, the reception paid respect to both nature and history, all with a touch of class. The walls, predominantly made of wood and stone, were accompanied by glass panels that offered a scenic view of the forest, waterfall, and millstream. In the middle, Hayner and Olette were seated on an elevated podium, overlooking their guests with their modestly-sized wedding party seated on either side of them. To Hayner's right sits his younger brother and Pence, and to Olette's left, Selphie and Naminé, who conveniently have the pleasure of having Roxas in their direct line of sight.

She tries not to pay much attention to it, but Naminé catches him sneaking glances at her in between his conversations with Tifa, Cloud, Denzel, and Marlene every now and then. It could bother her, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't doing the exact same throughout dinner.

After the festivities such as the cake cutting, champagne drinking, and speeches are over, Olette and Hayner open the dance floor after their first dance, and Naminé finds herself conversing with the bride as the guests take over and move their bodies to the current hit that the band was playing.

"So was this everything you dreamed it would be?" Naminé asks, basking in the high energy of the room.

"Better," the brunette answers while stealing a loving glance at her husband. He appears to be with Pence and Roxas on the other side of the dance floor, chatting animatedly. Olette then looks at Naminé expectantly and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at the latter. "So... have you and Roxas spoken yet?"

Naminé playfully rolls her eyes. "Briefly, but not about where we currently stand, if that's what you're getting at. Which reminds me…" The artist narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Why did you let him come?"

"I wanted everyone to be happy at my wedding," Olette answers simply.

"Are you implying that I wouldn't have been if he wasn't here?" Naminé asks. "You know I would've been happy for you regardless, Lette."

"Oh I know," Olette says. "Selphie and I just knew that sorting things out with him would put you at peace. Besides, if it was between him or his friend Axel, I'd pick Roxas every time. The last thing I want is Axel hitting on Tifa again and Cloud punching him in the face at my wedding."

Naminé giggles at the reasoning just as the band decides to change their pace with a lighthearted and upbeat acoustic cover. "Fair point."

Olette then watches as Hayner excuses himself from his conversation and walks towards her with his hand outstretched.

"My lady," he says, bowing slightly. Knowing what he was getting at, Olette only chuckles as she accepts his hand in response.

"Have fun," Olette whispers, winking at Naminé as she's led to the dance floor. The artist only scoffs at the comment but can't help the oncoming blush making its way to her cheeks at the sight of Roxas walking towards her with a nervous grin.

"May I have this dance?" he asks while outstretching his hand.

Naminé thinks back to the Roxas she met in The Usual Spot: the one with the cocky grin and overconfident strides. Back then he'd been devastatingly charming and his eyes alluring, and while the former still held true, his eyes now held more promise and certainty. Back then, she'd been hesitant to even entertain the _idea_ of being with him in fears that she'd just be another girl on his roster, but now she definitely _knew_ that wasn't the case. If it was, he wouldn't be standing in front of her now when he should've been halfway across the world. Back then he'd been evasive; reluctant to get close to anyone, but now not only was he physically close, but emotionally as well, and this was certainly not the same Roxas from before.

That being said, Naminé gladly accepts his hand and allows him to lead her onto the dance floor.

After crossing through the sea of dancing couples, the two situate themselves just to the right of the bride and groom. While Naminé rests her hand on his shoulder, Roxas places one on her waist. In one fluid motion, he raises their intertwined hands together, and the two sway slowly to the beat of the music. Naminé smiles contently as she reacquaints herself with the familiar smell of his cologne and his firm, but secure touch. It had been a while since she'd felt it, but it was just as warm and comforting as she remembered.

"So how has Destiny Islands been?" she asks him, initiating their long-awaited conversation. From the sidelines, she tries to ignore an overly enthusiastic Selphie practically begging Pence to snap photos of them from afar.

"Well," Roxas starts, "much hotter, for starters, but work has been good. Hours have been flexible, and the food in our area is good, too. There may not be a Raijin Ramen nearby, but the view from our building is incredible, and the beach is still the same from when I left for university."

"Crystal white sands and clear blue waters?" Naminé asks, trying to envision what the island was known for.

"Yeah," Roxas answers with a nostalgic grin.

"What would make you want to leave such a place?" Naminé then asks.

"Well, it's missing a couple of things," Roxas admits.

Naminé raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Like what?"

"An annoyingly obnoxious redhead, for one," Roxas jokes, and Naminé chuckles at the thought of Axel. "Perhaps a brooding guy with blue hair, too. And oh, we can't forget about our scrappy blonde artist."

"Oh no, wherever will you find one of those?" Naminé teases.

"Not sure," Roxas answers, playing along.

"How about Sora and Kairi?" she then asks as he leads her into a half turn.

"They're doing good," Roxas replies, her back to him. "Focused on planning their wedding, but still good. By the way, they told me to tell you that you're totally invited to that if you're open to it. Expect a save the date in the mail sometime soon."

"Looking forward to it," Naminé says as he spins her back out, and the two resume their original position.

"They also told me something interesting," Roxas then says, changing the tone of their conversation to a more serious one. Naminé cocks her head to the side, waiting for him to clarify. "They told me that Riku spoke to you," he explains. "How was that?"

"Ah," Naminé says with a nod. "It was nice, being able to finally get some closure." She feels his grip on her tighten a bit at the words. "Why, what did you think of it?"

"Honestly?" Roxas asks rhetorically. "I was a bit worried that he'd try and win you back or something, so it was really hard for me not to get on a plane right then and there and sock him right in the face, but I'm glad it turned out well for the both of you."

Naminé shakes her head, albeit with a small grin, at the thought of a jealous Roxas.

"What about your family?" she then asks, changing the subject to a (hopefully) lighter one. She recalled that his parents, as well as his brother, lived on the island as well. "Have you gotten to see them?"

"Yeah," Roxas answers, smiling. "I'm used to seeing them once a year, so it was nice having them only a twenty minute drive away. My parents are doing fine. They've got a few more years until they retire, but they're holding up well."

"And your brother?" Naminé asks.

"Roxas is doing great," he answers with a playful smirk, and Naminé's eyes widen. "Oh, did I fail to mention that I'm Ventus right now? Roxas asked me to attend in his place."

Naminé rolls her eyes at the joke.

"All right _Ventus_," she says, playing along. "If that's the case, why did Roxas want you to come here?"

As the band begins to play another song, Roxas takes a deep breath, sifting through the thoughts that have been circling his head for the last two months. He'd rehearsed what he wanted to say so many times on the five-hour plane ride to New Twilight, but being in front of her made it difficult to remember. He tries to gather his thoughts after starting with what he _knows_ has to be said.

"Roxas wanted me to tell you how sorry he was," he starts, his voice shaky, "about how things ended between you two."

His grip on her hand tightens again, but this time, Naminé returns it, letting him know that this time round, she was willing to listen.

"It's his biggest regret, not telling you that he was moving," Roxas (or rather, "Ventus") continues. "He really should've told you. You were the best thing that's happened to him in a long time, and he shouldn't have let you get away."

Naminé's heart flutters at the confession, his eyes nothing but earnest.

"For a while, he tried to distract himself with flings," Roxas explains, "and he knows that isn't an excuse for his behaviour, but it seemed like the easiest way to get his mind off things. But despite that, he wanted you to know that he wasn't using you as a distraction at all, Naminé. He really did care for you, and his moments with you felt like a breath of fresh air."

Naminé's eyes start to glaze as he leads her into another turn.

"He also told me to thank you," he whispers, her back to him again. "Destiny Islands is great and all, but in all honesty, he prefers Twilight Town's charm. He may have been raised on the island, but he discovered who he truly was in Twilight Town. A place like that just held a special place in his heart, but for a long time, it was haunted for him."

For a brief moment, Naminé's eyes shut, knowing what he meant.

"It was suffocating just to be there," he continues. "That's why he wanted to leave. But in the few relieving months that you two had together, you managed to help him breathe its air again. With you, it wasn't monochromatic anymore; it was colourful and vibrant, and it makes him confident that he can come home again."

As he spins her back out, Naminé's heart skips a beat at what his words might entail.

"And truth be told, Naminé," he whispers while pulling her close, "he hasn't been able to get you off his mind. He realized that it hurt more to be without you, and I…" Roxas pauses, noticing that he'd slipped. "He," he corrects, "he's really hoping that you can somehow find it in yourself to forgive him."

As the two sway wordlessly for a few moments, Naminé moves her hand from his shoulder to his chest, and she feels it hammering beneath the palm of her hand. He moves the hand that he has on her waist overtop her own in response, and she comfortably rests her head on the crook of his neck.

"Well," she starts, murmuring into his blazer, "you can tell Roxas that I forgive him."

She feels his heart skip a beat at the words.

"R-really?" he stammers, wide-eyed.

She pulls away to look at him and nods. "Yes. Besides, he wasn't the only one in the wrong. I was too… for not hearing him out; for not giving him a chance to tell his side of the story. But once all the anger subsided, I found it in myself to finally listen."

Roxas' eyes soften at the apology. "Thank you, Naminé."

"Although," Naminé starts, "I do understand why you hid it from me."

And for a brief moment, Roxas turns away, refusing to make eye contact. "You do, huh?"

Naminé then moves her hand from his chest to his cheek, gently forcing him to look at her. He's reluctant at first, but he eventually melts into her touch, though with shaky breaths.

"Yes," Naminé answers. "I know now that you hid it because you were afraid to lose me, but I'm right here, Roxas. I'm willing to listen if you want to talk about it."

Roxas shuts his eyes tight, reliving a fragment of the painful memory, but eventually nods. If they were going to make any progress together, he had to be able to talk to her about it.

"Okay," he whispers. "I'll talk, but… can we go somewhere more private?"

After a supportive hand squeeze, Naminé nods and leads him outside, away from the people and the noise. Outside, where the atmosphere was more calming and intimate, the two head towards the small on-site waterfall and stop halfway across the bridge, far enough from the event to have a private conversation.

A few preparatory breaths later, Roxas begins scrolling through his gummiphone and hands it to Naminé after releasing a very heavy sigh. Curious, she takes it, and her heart (and nearly Roxas' phone) drops in shock at the sight of an all too familiar figure sitting next to a younger version of Roxas in the photo. Beside him, sitting on the edge of the clock tower, was a happy young woman sporting short, jet black hair, strikingly blue eyes, and an undoubtedly cozy black sweater paired with a white skirt.

"Her name was Xion," he tells her, speaking her name into existence.

Naminé's wide eyes remain glued onto the photo, memorizing every detail about her. It couldn't be possible, but there was no denying that this was definitely her "neighbour" Xion, though there were some very obvious differences. In the photo, her eyes were brighter, her skin warmer, and her smile livelier. Overall, she just seemed more _alive_, which then raised the question…

If this Xion had passed away, could the Xion she met never have existed physically at all?

"She used to work at Icing on the Cake, and she was the first girl I ever loved," Roxas continues, a distant and melancholic smile on his face. "Granted, my definition of love was very different back then, but I knew I felt it for her, nonetheless."

Naminé wracks her brain for a memory of the girl working at Icing on the Cake; the one Axel had mentioned in his story; the one she couldn't quite remember the face of, but now that she thinks back, Xion's face is the only one that seems to fit. The first time she'd seen her reading on the balcony of her apartment she knew there was something oddly familiar about her, as if they'd met before, and now she knew why.

Who would have known that the girl tucked away in the corner of the bakery stocking shelves would have such a large impact on her now?

"She was adventurous," Roxas continues, "always curious, annoyingly smart, but above all, incredibly caring. She was the youngest of us, but alongside Isa, she always watched over two reckless boys."

The pieces all start to fall into place, and the more Naminé thinks about it, the more it all starts to make sense. From the very beginning, Xion had always encouraged her to befriend Roxas and Axel despite her rocky start with the former. She'd been curious about their side project, and whenever Naminé doubted her relationship with Roxas, Xion was there to smooth things over. Even though she didn't know them personally (or so Naminé thought), she always managed to sway them in the same direction somehow.

Was that her way of making sure that her friends were taken care of in her absence?

"We were actually planning on renting your apartment unit," Roxas informs sadly, and Naminé's initial shock increases tenfold. "Obviously we never got to it, but we were about to sign a lease and everything."

Naminé's lips part ever so slightly at the new information. That's why he was so nervous the first time he visited her apartment. She could still recall the feeling of his hands shaking against her bare skin during their first time.

"So when I found out that you lived there, I thought it had to be some sort of weird sign," Roxas confesses. "A sign telling me that you two were connected somehow. I thought it was her way of telling me that you were special, as if she handpicked you or something."

Naminé thinks back to the first time she'd been made aware of the posting for her current apartment. A gust of wind had blown the newspaper right at her chest, almost as if it were delivered straight to her. It shouldn't have been possible, but could that have been...

Naminé loses her breath when the last of the pieces fall into place. If Roxas' theory was true, and Xion _did_ handpick her, then that only confirmed her earlier suspicions. For the last few months, Xion (or rather, her guiding spirit) had been helping her friends and family through her. Through her, she managed to fulfill any unfinished business.

Through her, she made sure that à la mode had been completed to support her parents and keep the magic of their business alive; through her, she made sure that Axel and Isa had another scrappy little sister figure to either look out for or look out for them; through her, she made sure that Roxas could find not only love, but himself again. Through her, he wasn't wandering aimlessly anymore; instead, he was living with purpose again. Somehow, someway, Xion was the omniscient viewer of all the events revolving around her loved ones since her death. She'd orchestrated everything perfectly to make sure that they would be cared for, and in the last few months, she'd found her final piece and began writing her last chapter.

The final chapter, the hardest chapter, was Naminé. After Naminé, she knew it would be time to close the book and let go of her connection to the world, but despite that, she knew it would be for the best. If her loved ones had begun to find peace, then she, too, could. Now that they were taken care of, she could rest.

_You've already helped_ were Xion's last words to her. _More than you know._

Naminé chokes back a sob when the realization hits her all at once, and Roxas pulls her into a tight embrace. She immediately accepts the supportive gesture, grabs onto him, and holds on.

"I'm sorry," Naminé apologizes into his shirt. "I shouldn't be the one crying. You're the one mourning."

Roxas gently places a hand on her head and runs a hand through her hair.

"It's okay," he assures. "It took a while, but I've accepted the fact that she's gone. The only thing that really makes me sad these days is not being able to share anything with her. Apart from being my first love, she was one of my best friends."

Naminé rests her head on his chest and offers him a subtle nod in understanding.

"There's so much I would've wanted to tell her, so much I wish she knew," Roxas explains softly as he calmly continues to run his hand through her hair. "I wish she knew about the shop. I wish she knew that Axel was finally close to quitting smoking and that Isa has been cracking a few more smiles. I wish she knew that I've managed to find someone again and that we're all actually doing okay now. Knowing her, she'll never really rest until she knows we're okay. I just wish there was a way to tell her that we are."

Naminé looks up at Roxas with hopeful eyes as the sun shines down on both of them.

"You know, Roxas," she starts, thinking back to the distant, but satisfied smile that Xion had given her before she left, "something tells me that she already knows."

* * *

_One week later_

At New Twilight Airport, in the midst of rushed tourists and locals, three boys find themselves in front of a familiar security gate; however, this time round, they happen to be accompanied by an additional member of their party.

"I really hope we don't have to get used to this," Axel confesses, initiating their farewells. The last week had passed in a blur, but it was pleasant one filled with laughter, successful basketball shots, ramen, and mindless button mashing at the arcade. It was just like the good old days, and much like before, Axel was hesitant to part with it.

"I'll visit again soon enough," Roxas promises while going in for the heartfelt bro shake. When he turns to say goodbye to Isa, he immediately notices the pleased and content look on his face.

"I see you figured things out," Isa says, his eyes stealing a quick glance at the female figure standing beside Axel with her arms behind her back.

Roxas nods proudly. "Yeah, I did."

"Good for you," Isa says, and he means it. "I'm glad you found your way back."

Roxas briefly thinks back to the days where he'd felt lost, but thanks to his support system, those days were behind him now.

"So am I," he says, a smile tugging at his lips. After saying their farewells, Roxas slowly approaches Naminé while running a hand through his hair, his strides nervous. Isa and Axel sense their need for a private moment and strike up a conversation further away from the two blondes.

"So what happens now?" Naminé asks, rolling back and forth on her heels.

"Hm," Roxas starts, tapping his chin in thought. "Well, my contract with Destiny Islands ends in six months, so I guess until then I'm going to be flying back and forth on a few occasions to visit my friends... and to win back the woman I love."

Naminé turns absolutely red at his use of words. It was the first time he'd ever admitted to loving her, and judging by the confident smirk on his face, he was very much enjoying the flustered look on her face.

"Then?" she asks, struggling to get past the surprised lump in her throat. She briefly considers saying it back, but although she knows that she feels very strongly about him, she wasn't quite at that level of certainty just yet. If and when she said it, she'd be sure.

"_Then_," Roxas says, giving no indication that he was bothered by her not reciprocating the 'L' word, "when I move back to Twilight, I'm probably going to have to suck it up and live with Axel for a bit seeing as I no longer have an apartment here. Thoughts?"

The ends of Naminé's lips twitch upward into a pleased smile at the thought of being able to see Roxas on a more frequent basis again.

"I think I can warm up to this plan," she admits.

He snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her into a soft embrace at the answer, and she turns even redder at the intimate gesture.

"Good," he whispers. More than anything, he wants to press his lips to hers to show her just how much he cared, but much like every other instance over the last week, he resists the urge as they hadn't quite figured out what they were just yet.

With that in mind, Naminé slowly pushes on his chest with a heavy sigh and looks up at him.

"But…" she starts.

"Damn, this was going so well," Roxas teases, though with a knowing look. From the moment they met, she'd always been cautious, but he knew it was for good reason.

"I think we should take things slow," Naminé advises. "Over the last year I've come to realize that there are still some things I need to discover about myself, and I just… wouldn't feel comfortable being with you fully if I didn't understand myself enough just yet. It's going to be a journey, but it's one that I'm ready to have you help me with again. It may not entail a romantic relationship right away, but would you be okay with that? Waiting for me?"

Roxas doesn't think twice. All that just for a chance with her? Without question.

"Of course," he answers, and Naminé's eyes noticeably soften at the immediacy of his response.

"Really?" she asks. "Even if it means that things between us might change or... not end up how you want them to?"

Roxas nods without hesitation.

"I know we may not have that earth-shattering kind of love just yet," he reasons, "but I certainly think we have a very good chance of getting there, and I'm willing to fight for it."

Naminé's heart stops at the answer, thinking back to when she'd first said those words. On their anti-date, she'd used them to describe her relationship with Riku, but back then she'd confessed that although they strived for that level of love, it felt like they weren't going anywhere. But now, with Roxas, it seemed possible. Their relationship, though undefined, was passionate, inspiring, and playful all at once. It felt like it was actually heading somewhere, and if he, ex-playboy Roxas Akiyama, was convinced that they could get there, then she would be, too.

But before she can get too caught up in her thoughts, a message from the speaker informs them that flight 108 to Destiny Islands would be departing shortly. The two immediately lock eyes, both already looking at the other with longing. Naminé's heart clenches, and without saying a word, Roxas pulls her close and holds her tight. He desperately tries to memorize the feeling of having her close, knowing that he'd miss it the instant they pulled away from each other, but the moment is gone almost as soon as it comes.

"Just kiss already damn it!" Axel yells in the background, his hands cupped over his mouth to amplify his voice. Roxas pulls away to flip him off with an annoyed frown, and Naminé chuckles at the gesture.

"I'll see you," she tells him, a sweet and excited smile playing on her lips.

Roxas nods with a grin as she slowly slips out of their embrace; this time, however, he keeps her hand in his. This time, he wouldn't let her get away.

"See you, Naminé," he says while squeezing her hand as a firm promise.

* * *

_Four years later_

In front of The Usual Spot, twenty-eight-year-old Roxas finds himself nervously pacing by the entrance, emotionally preparing himself for the events to come. With his hands in his pockets, Roxas eventually stops his pacing and leans against the brick wall, willing himself to calm down. He looks up at the moon shining against the night sky and musters a longing half-smile.

"Hey, Xi," he breathes, hoping that somehow, some way, she could hear him. "It's Rox again. I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything. I'm sure there's a library filled with tons of riveting books up there, or some arcade where you hold the highest score in Verum Rex, but I could really use your help right now."

After a few moments of silence, a light breeze passes—her way of telling him that she was listening, and his longing half-smile transitions into a full one.

"I found her, Xi," he wholeheartedly admits. "I didn't think I'd find her, but I did, and now that I have I just…" Roxas sighs heavily. It had seemed so much easier in his head, but saying it out loud was an entirely different story.

"Nothing will ever change the fact that you were my first love," he croaks, "and you'll always have a special place in my heart, but if it's okay with you… I'm hoping that you'll approve before I pull through with what I have planned for tonight. I know it's a lot to ask, an impossible thing really, but… if there's some way that you could tell me that you're okay with me truly moving on, I'd really appreciate—"

Roxas is silenced by a strong gust of wind—one that manages to whip an empty soda can from the ground right into his arm, and he lets out a chuckle while shielding his eyes from any other oncoming debris.

He could almost hear her now.

_Of course I'm okay with it, you idiot,_ she'd say while playfully punching his arm. _Now go. I have books to read and places to be. Good luck._

The wind dies down, and just as Roxas lowers his arm from his face, someone walks through the front door of The Usual Spot.

"There you are," says a sweet and familiar voice. "I've been looking all over for you."

Roxas turns to face his newest best friend of four years and girlfriend of three with a smile. He recalls seeing her face for the first time nearly five years ago in the exact same place. Back then, he'd been awestruck by her at first glance, but somehow, she'd managed to become even more beautiful overtime. Time had proven to him that beyond that pretty face was an imaginative mind: one that made his heart swell and his entire worldview colourful again.

"Everything okay?" Naminé asks, her head cocked slightly to the side with concern at his silence.

Roxas nods after snapping out of his daze. "Yeah, sorry. Just needed some fresh air. It was getting a bit hectic in there."

Naminé giggles into her hand. "Yeah. Game night tends to get pretty hectic."

Roxas smiles as he outstretches his hand towards her. "Shall we head back inside?"

She accepts his hand with a nod, and he raises it to his lips for an affectionate kiss. He smirks as he always does at the flustered look on her face and leads them back inside, hoping that she'd be more than just his girlfriend the next time they passed through those doors.

Inside The Usual Spot, their friends occupy majority of the café. In the centre, Axel, Isa, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Pence, Hayner, and a newly pregnant Olette find themselves in the middle of an entertaining game of Truth or Dare Jenga. To the right of their table, Axel seems to be struggling to walk in a pair of red high heels. While the two blondes watch with confusion, an entertained grin plays on Isa's lips, and Selphie twitches in fear that one of her designer heels could snap at any given moment.

"Come on Axel, you're almost there!" Sora exclaims, cheering him on two tables away at the supposed 'finish line'.

"It's harder than it looks okay?" the redhead whines. After a few helpless wobbles and close calls, Axel eventually makes it to the end, and the crowd cheers at the successful completion of his dare.

"All right, who's next?" Pence, now Naminé's new business partner in their shared multimedia startup company, asks.

"Me!" Sora says. He slowly walks up to the tower and circles it multiple times while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Dude, we don't have all night," Roxas teases.

"Shh," Sora shushes dramatically. "Let the master do his work."

After a few more unnecessary laps around the table, the brunet finally picks a block off the side and reads out his truth or dare.

"What is the most valuable thing you've lost?" he reads.

In the background, Axel subtly whispers "_your virginity"_.

Sora sends him a look before really answering the question.

"Well, in first grade I lost my heart," the brunet confesses. He then walks up to his wife and scoops her up into a loving hug. "But it's okay. It's always been in good hands."

In the midst of cheesy _aww_'s and a sweet kiss on the cheek from Kairi, Axel yells "Boo!" and tosses a block in Sora's direction.

"Okay, who's after Sora?" Olette asks, eagerly moving the game along.

"Naminé, I think," Selphie answers casually. All eyes turn to the artist, and she takes a deep, preparatory breath.

"All right guys, get ready for the night to be over," she teases nervously.

She slowly walks up to the tower, holds her breath, and just as Roxas had predicted from their countless games of Jenga over the years, she hovers over the block in the middle. With careful, strategic movements, she pushes the block forward and wedges it out from the other side.

After a relieved sigh, she takes hold of the block and nearly drops it upon reading the contents.

_Marry Roxas,_ the messy calligraphy reads.

Her lips part in surprise, and as she lowers the block from her view, she finds Roxas getting down on one knee before her. With nervous breaths, he reaches into his pocket and presents her with a dainty engagement ring. In the background, Pence appears to be recording everything on his camera, confirming Naminé's suspicions that this was yet another plan that her friends had helped scheme behind her back.

But in all honesty, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Nam," Roxas starts, "I know I can be a lot sometimes, and I know Axel is a heavy burden to bear…"

Their friends (with the exception of a narrow-eyed Axel) erupt into a fit of giggles, and Naminé, too, finds herself chuckling at the joke through watery eyes.

"But I'll love you to infinity and beyond," Roxas promises, his tone now serious. "Beyond the vast unknown, no matter what life throws at us. I know we've gone through some tough times, but there's no one I'd rather share life's triumphs and failures with than you. It's been a journey, but together, we've built that earth-shattering, squeal inducing kind of love, and without a doubt, I know you're the one I want to spend my entire life with. That being said… will you marry me?"

The café goes silent, waiting for Naminé's response, but it doesn't take much thought on her part. Amidst the heavy heartbeat ringing in Roxas' ears, he makes out a _yes_ from her lips, and he feels air rush into his lungs again as he gets up to catch her as she crashes into his chest. He embraces her tightly as she holds into him in disbelief, and after her shaking subsides, the two lock eyes as Roxas raises her left hand. He slips the ring onto her finger, and it rests comfortably in place.

After admiring the ring in the light, Naminé raises her hand to his cheek, and he melts into her touch. By unspoken agreement, the two lock lips, and the cheers, which had already been loud before, become unbearably so.

"All right! This calls for a celebration!" Axel screams. "Sake bombs at Raijin on me!"

Amidst the roars of agreement, the foreheads of the newly engaged couple touch, savouring the moment.

"I love you," Naminé says, the words escaping her lips freely and with certainty.

"And I love you," Roxas whispers without a moment's hesitation.

"At long last, is it finally game over for playboy Roxas Akiyama then?" she teases while poking his nose. Roxas rolls his eyes at what was now a memory and throws an arm over her shoulders after a quick kiss on the cheek.

"All right, how about that sake bomb?" Roxas then asks, and everyone hurrahs in agreement.

Outside, the wind lets out a low howl and dances across the entrance of The Usual Spot.

_the end_

* * *

**Chapter Inspirations:** The songs playing at Hayner and Olette's wedding were _Celeste_ by Ezra Vine and _Hold of Me_ by Dean Lewis. Other musical inspirations include _Let's Hurt Tonight _by OneRepublic and _Bones_ by Galantis. The ending of this story was also inspired by Nicholas Sparks' _Safe Haven_.

**Fun fact:** If you haven't watched _How I Met Your Mother_ (one of my all time faves), lebenslangerschicksalsschatz is a made up word that means "lifelong treasure of destiny".

**A/N:** And that, everyone, brings us to the end of The Event Horizon! Woo, we made it! I'm usually sadder at the end of these, but perhaps it's because I finished the story beforehand and breezed right through the updates that I don't feel as emotionally attached. Don't get me wrong, I'm still sad, and I'm going to miss this story, but that just means turning my attention onto the next project! Will it be back to an update for Project: Teenage Wasteland, or will it be entertaining this other SoKai story that I'm excited to flesh out? We'll see where the writing winds take me.

I'm also very proud to announce that this is another item I can cross off my "2019 Goals" list. _Finish another story_ was up there, and I'm happy to say that it's been fulfilled. I've also included it in my "2020 Goals" list as well, so let's hope I can keep this up.

Before we finish up, I'd also like to take this time to thank someone very special (apart from my boyfriend of course, who made sure that I kept working at this story and kept my passion for writing). I was doing my weekly walk through Chapters/Indigo a few months ago, and I stumbled across an author telling people about his book. I asked him what I could do about my writer's block and how I could ever finish another story again, and he told me to "Focus on completion first, _then_ perfection". To constantly edit a story as you write it is like trying to taste a meal before it's done, so he told me to try and complete my "dish" first before critiquing it. The result? Voila, another completed story, and I'll be carrying his advice with me for any other future works, fan fiction or not. The author's name was Yahaya Baruwa, and I'd like to thank him for his kindness. If my writing path ever calls me to try and make it outside of fan fiction, I'll also have him to thank.

Okay, last round of thanking reviewers (at least for this story): special thanks to **ChuckleBunny, Tyjet Ansatsu, Michelle, Aundielen, chrome-scale09**, and **Mr. Spinner** for reviewing the last chapter! I know there aren't many of you out there anymore, but it truly does mean a lot to see familiar pen names constantly reviewing, and seeing familiar pen names back from my teenage years baffles me. Thank you all for following me on yet another writing journey. Eighteen-year-old Kyorii would've been happy to see that twenty-four-year-old Kyorii finally finished what she'd started. It may not have been exactly what she planned, but at least it was written more realistically and actually saw the light of day. For years this project had been put on the shelf, collecting dust, but every time I looked away it just kept calling. Oh, the relief of completing it!

I hope you all enjoyed The Event Horizon as much as I did writing it! Please kindly leave a review to share your thoughts and/or feels, I apologize for any errors I might have missed, and I'll see you all in whatever update comes next! Stay tuned!

And because I likely won't have a chance to say it before the end of the year… have a prosperous New Year everyone! #bringiton2020


End file.
